Shifting Hearts
by Taila.tai
Summary: After the threat of Magneto has been dealt with, the X-men settle down hoping to start a semi-normal life. But when an unknown enemy threatens them and all they love, how will they stop it? Will they have help from the new teacher whose powers are unique? Will Logan have help from her? Logan/OC, Bad summary I know. AU Set after X-men The Last Stand.Rated T
1. Ms Ivy Ryder

**A/N Hey guys, me and my brother stayed up really late last night designing some new characters and we wanted them to be MUTANTS. Woo Yay –cue dramatic laughter—this story will rule…hopefully. I have no idea. You'll just have to tell me with reviews *hint hint***

**Disclaimer- I own nothing of X-men it fully belongs to Marvel… sadly.**

_I giggled as I chased the young cocker spaniel around my room, my giggling going into full-blown laughter when the dog fell over itself. As I laughed, it sprinted out of the room and across the landing. I pouted as I thought about how to waste my time next._

_As my thoughts went to my father I decided he would do as a distraction. So after running up and down the hallways yelling for him I had narrowed his location down to three rooms; the kitchen, his bedroom or his study. Knowing my father I looked in his study first and sure enough there he was._

_I smiled as I ran forward "Daddy!" I squealed loudly_

_My father laughed, "My pumpkin,"_

_I smiled brightly at him; I love it when he calls me pumpkin._

_Suddenly my father looked stern, "now pumpkin that wasn't you just now running through the halls yelling was it?" he asked_

_I looked at him curiously before simply asking, "Why?"_

_He laughed very loudly, "Well pumpkin, mama is on the phone so no yelling, okay?"_

_I giggled and nodded relaxing onto my father's lap before pointing to a pile of paper and asking, "Papa what is that?" _

_He started to tell me of his latest case and I listen closely. I loved to hear my father talk about work, actually about everything in general. I opened my mouth to ask him a question when I pair of hands picked me up from under the armpits and spun me around before turning me to face them._

_I giggled, happy that I was getting more attention. When I had finally snuggled down into my mother's arm, I heard her talking to Papa._

"_That was Charles Xavier, dear," she said happily._

_My father looked shocked, "really, what did he say?"_

_Mother shrugged, "he just insisted that we visit him sometime soon, he longs to meet Ivy."_

_My father chucked deeply, "Must have been a very long invitation, for you to be talking for so long."_

_Mama sighed, "Oh hush William, and we were simply catching up, that man has such a noble cause." She said as she playfully slapped his shoulder before placing me on the ground._

_My father nodded thoughtfully, "very noble indeed."_

_After hearing about this man I wanted to know more but when both of my parents seemed deep in thought, I knew I had to bring him up myself._

_I tugged on my father's pant leg, "who is Charles Xavier, papa?"_

_My father lifted me onto his lap as he said, "Well, my little Ivy, Charles Xavier is a man on a mission. A mission to help people like us."_

_I nodded to myself, happy with that answer. For now that is._

"_Well I'm pretty sure it's someone's bedtime" my mama said gently as she scooped me up._

I shot awake and sat there breathing heavy and drenched in a cold sweat.

My thoughts went back to the dream of my childhood. I smiled slightly as I remembered Toby my cocker spaniel, and my breathing relaxed. I laid my head back on the pillow before shooting up again.

_Charles Xavier_

Looking around my room I tried to find my laptop. When my eyes fell on my desk where I had placed my laptop hours before, I stood on shaky legs and stumbled over. I opened it as I lowered myself onto my desk chair slowly. When I realized I was staring at my desktop I quickly clicked on the internet, sneaking a look at the time as it loaded. I groaned loudly, 1:06am really? I silently prayed I would be able to get back to sleep as I typed 'Charles Xavier' into the search engine.

I rubbed my hands across my eyes and distractingly clicked on the first option. My eyes widened as I stared at the homepage for a _school_.

"You have got to be kidding me," I mumbled as I read the brief description on the schools homepage.

_Charles Xavier's school for the gifted youngsters_

My mind went back to the fleeting images of my dream. _He helps people like us. _My brain whirled and my head shot up. Mutants. He owned a mutant school. I felt appreciation and respect blooming for this man instantly. No wonder my parents adored this man, he had the selfless need to help people like my parents. People like me.

I clicked on the 'latest news' link and my eyes widened. He was looking for teachers. I could be a teacher right? I had PhD's in 3 different sciences. Young people need that to go to university don't they? I quickly grabbed a pen and paper and jotted down the phone number before shutting my laptop and climbing back into bed.

I slept dreamlessly.

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring in my ear. I groaned and rolled over intending to throw it across the room before it stopped. I looked at it puzzled before sitting up and rubbing my face tiredly. I got up slowly, wishing I could crawl back under the covers. _No, not today _I told myself _today you have a mission_. I swallowed nervously before proceeding to complete my normal morning ritual; showering, brushing my teeth then attempting to tame my wild dark red hair.

When I emerged from the bathroom half an hour later feeling refreshed and confident, I didn't even hesitate before grabbing the paper with the number on it and picking up my phone. As I stared at the numbers my confidence waned. Should I do this? Could I do this? Before I even had time to answer my own questions, my fingers were flying across the keypad dialing the numbers on their own accord. I sighed as I put the phone to my ear and nervously listened to the dial tone.

"Hello?" a smooth British voice answered.

I cleared my throat before answering, "Hello, my name is Ivy Ryder and I saw that you had some openings at your school."

I heard a light chuckle before, "Well Ms. Ryder I am very glad to have you interested in my opening. I would love to meet you, sort of like a mini interview, could that be arranged? Maybe met at your home?"

I thought for a second before giving him my address and a time to meet.

As I listened to the tone telling me he had hung up, I laughed. Well, well, well looks like I have a job interview at 3pm sharp. I looked quickly around my apartment and decided it could use a quick tidy up.

As I jumped out of my car—a midnight blue 2010 Ford Mustang GT—I looked around at the supermarket parking lot. Only a few cars, _I think I'm up too early_ I laughed to myself. I quickly need to grab some flowers and air freshener's. Maybe some fresh fruit. Just to liven up my house for when someone from Xavier's school came. I didn't want to look like a slob or anything; I am a generally tidy person. Generally.

As I walked through the aisles I saw a bald man in a wheelchair looking up a carton of milk. _Chocolate milk_ I laughed quietly. Looking around and seeing no one interested in helping I stepped forward.

"Sir are you alright?" I asked timidly.

He looked up at me shocked. _Probably because everybody now a day's thinks only of themselves _I thought to myself bitterly _they would never think to help someone who needs it._

He replied in a smooth voice, "I would really appreciate that, thank you."

I smiled brightly at him; I don't know why I did, "Chocolate milk?"

He nodded quickly, "yes, my companion and I travelled quite far and we are very thirsty."

I calculated in my head, "two chocolate milks then?" I asked.

He shook his head this time, "I drink far too much of that stuff," he said with a laugh.

I looked around and picked up my favourite brand of yogurt drinks, "perhaps try this? I find them delicious and they taste nothing like chocolate milk" I laughed.

He laughed with me—well more of a very deep chuckle "sounds like a plan, thank you."

As I reached up and got him his two drinks I thought. He was such a nice man, and had the decency to know I _wanted_ to help and accepted that.

"Do you need anything else, Sir?" I asked him, my tone warm.

"No thank you, you have been a great help," he said as he gave me a smile.

I say him push a lever on his chair and he moved forward smoothly, his chair gliding across the floor. I smiled to myself and looked down at my list. _Only a few more things to pick up_ I thought as I looked down at my watch _and only 15 minutes to get them and be back! It's almost three! _ I panicked.

I sprinted to the checkout and brought my items before continuing to sprint towards my car. I threw my bags in the backseat before jumping in the driver's side. I raced out of the parking lot, speeding home. I'm pretty sure I may have broken a few traffic laws. After driving through a red light I smirked, _I do what I want_ I thought smugly.

Once I reached my apartment and—after a lot of fumbling and cursing—unlocked my door and went inside I turned into a headless chicken. Running this way and that way making sure my apartment looked and smelled fresh. I had just collapsed on the couch panting when I heard a polite knock on my front door. Standing up, I straightened my clothes before walking to the door, finger-combing my hair as I went. When I reached my door, I took one deep breath before swinging it open.

In front of me was a tanned woman with beautiful black and white short hair standing behind…. I smiled brightly. In front of the beautiful woman was the man from the supermarket. I laughed loudly before gesturing for them to enter.

"It's nice to see you again Sir," I said still laughing slightly.

He raised an eyebrow before answering, "The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Ryder."

The woman looked between us, clearly confused. She opened her mouth—no doubt to ask what we were talking about—but the man bet her to it.

"This young lady selflessly helped me in the supermarket; I was having a hard time reaching your chocolate milk Ororo. She also recommended my new favourite drink," he said as he held up the bottle of drinkable yogurt.

I blushed deeply, "it's a good drink, isn't it?"

He chuckled softly, "Ms. Ryder, this is Ororo Munroe, she also teaches at my school,"

I froze, "Your school? You're Charles Xavier?"

"Yes." He said simply, nodding his head once.

This is the man who cares more for others than he does himself. I was deeply flattered to have met him and being called "selfless" by him. _At least I made a good first impression _I thought distractingly.

He carried on, "So you are interested in teaching at my school?"

I nodded, "Yes Sir, I love children and I have 3 PhD's in different sciences including Chemistry and Physics'," I said quickly.

He nodded, more to himself then to me, "if I was to give you this job, you would be moving into my school, did you know this?"

I didn't, but I felt excited to be changing more than just my job, "no, I did not but that is no problem."

Again he nodded, "I also must be sure of one more thing, Ms. Ryder."

I furrowed my brow, "yes?"

_That you are gifted_

I looked around quickly, trying to find the source of that voice. When my eyes met his I realized. He had talked to me, through my mind.

_I mean you no harm Ms. Ryder; I simply want someone like the students to be teaching them._

I nodded to myself, "that makes sense Sir,"

He quirked his eyebrow and I realized he was waiting for an answer. I took a deep breath.

"Yes sir, I am gifted. I would love to come and teach at your school, I do not care that I must move into a school and I do not judge others like myself."

He looked me in the eye before calmly turning to Ororo who smiled brightly. He looked back to me.

"So, Ms. Ryder, when can you start?"

**I hoped you like it, if anyone follows or favorites or even reviews (which would be lovely) I'll try to post the next chapter today, can't bear to leave you on such a cliffhanger hmm? You must want to know what Ivy's powers are.  
Please review/follow/favourite and make my day **


	2. That's a Power

**A/N I knew I said I would post the new chapter straight away but let's just say that I was shocked to see someone actually reviewed. My new best friends; itsthatcrazygirl13 and syrac123747. Ohm not much to say I suppose. Thanks for reading. Yes that'll do. I think it's just the normal. Review/favourite/follow you get new chapter…. So please review like pretty please.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I hummed quietly to myself as I folded and packed my clothes away. Before closing the lid and zipping it shut. After being given the job at Xavier's school we had idly chatted for an hour before deciding when I would start my teaching job.

Since it was new years, most of his students were still with family and he thought I should travel down now, unpack and settle before the halls became crowded again.

I whole-heartedly agreed.

This is why 3 days later I was packing up my apartment. I already had a new tenet that was moving in, in a few hours. I was leaving things like my bed, couch, TV, curtains and so on, here so they could use it. I had a fully operation room at my new home.

_My new home._ Suddenly eager to be off I packed quicker, going through my draws and closets making sure I left nothing behind. I went into my living room and picked up half of my packed bags before carrying them outside and plopping them in my trunk. I went back inside and picked up the rest before repeating the procedure. The final time I went inside was to quickly write a note to the new tenet, turn of the lights and grab my car keys.

Shutting my trunk and hopping in the driver's seat was enough for realization to hit me. I was going to met others like me. I was going to be a teacher; my dream job. I was going to have a family. Well _more or less. _I turned up the radio and begun the 7 hour drive to my new home, workplace and heart.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I had been sitting there for 10 minutes. Sitting in my driver's seat while my car sat outside the gate to Xavier's school. I knew I should just hurry up and meet my new 'family' and start to explore my new house, but my stomach muscles clenched painfully every time I so much as thought about doing that.

_Don't you dare Ivy Elizabeth Ryder_ I scolded myself _you start this car and you—fearlessly—go into your new home._

Nodding, I restarted the car. I gently pressed on the accelerator and my car shot forward making me snap forward against my belt and giving me a heart attack in the process. Gripping the steering wheel till my knuckles went white I pressed on the accelerator again. When my car shot forward this time the only emotion on my face was blazing determination in my eyes.

When I finally reached the end of the drive I was amazed to see the most beautiful house—no _Mansion—_I had ever seen. Ivy's crawled up the wooden and brick walls giving the home a mysterious yet royal feel. _It feels like home already_ I thought, smiling to myself. I slowly got out of the car and walked up the stone steps to the front door. I raised my hand to knock, but the door shot open and I was faced with a grinning Ororo.

"Hey Ivy" she said cheerfully.

"Umm-I-umm, Hello?" I said unsurely.

She looked behind me at my car before nodding approvingly.

"Do you want my help? We can take your bags up to your room then go see the professor." She said smoothly.

I nodded and she proceeded to jump down the steps and go to the trunk of my car before raising her eyebrows at me. I looked at her confused before opening my mouth in an _O_ shape and sprinting after her. When I reached the boot I unlocked it and grabbed a few bags, waiting patiently as Ororo grabbed the rest. She nodded at me to follow her before taking off into the house and after a deep breath I followed.

The house looked to be made out of Oak and was completely stunning. My eyes widened with each new hallway we took or each open door we passed, I could hear Ororo chuckling softly beside but I didn't care. This mansion almost reminded me of my home of course my home was much smaller but the design and décor were the same. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I continued to trail after Ororo.

After countless twists and turns we ended up an oak door. Ororo put down my bags and turned to me.

"This is you room okay? It's the standard teachers' room and quite plain but I'm sure once you unpack, it will feel more homely." She said reassuringly before opening the door to reveal a—very large—room.

I gaped at the beauty of the room. Plain, my ass. This room was stunning. I walked in and dropped my suitcase by the extremely large—and extremely comfortable looking—bed. Ororo walked in behind me and started to point out the bathroom and closet. I grinned when she pointed out my walk-in closet. Every girls dream involves—one way or another—a walk in closet filled to the brim with clothes. I may not have enough clothes now but I'm sure I could fix that quickly.

"If you want to unpack now that's okay but if you want I could take you to the professor?" Ororo asked me uncertainly.

I snapped out of my revere before looking at her, "No, I cannot make the professor wait, after he has been so kind to me." I said while shaking my head.

Ororo grinned and motioned for me to follow her. As we were walking down the halls I tried to remember the path but gave up when I figured out that all the hallways basically looked the same. Doesn't matter if I need help I'm sure Ororo would escort me…. everywhere. I'd learn my way soon enough. Hopefully.

As I was stuck in my thoughts we stopped outside a beautifully carved wooden door. Ororo looked back at me and smiled before opening the door to reveal a cavernous room that was very bright. I started to look in awe—again—around the room before I noticed that we were not alone. Looking around I saw 3 other people.

"Ivy, lovely to see you again." Professor said humbly.

I nodded shyly and lowered my head so my hair covered most of my eyes. I heard a deep chuckle but did not raise my head. I heard a strange whirling and knew that the professor was moving from his spot behind the desk.

"Ivy, I would like you to meet the other teachers." He said warmly and at his tone—and words—I raised my head to look where he was gesturing.

"This is Jean Grey, or as some have called her the Phoenix," the professor said while gesturing to a tall, red headed—beautiful—woman. I nodded my greeting.

"And this is Scott Summers also known as 'Cyclops'." He said looking at a man with sandy brown hair with a pair of sunglasses on. To put it bluntly he looked like he had a stick rammed up his—

"This is Logan. Others call him the Wolverine," the professor said interrupting my train of thought.

The man he had pointed out was quite attractive, okay _really_ attractive. He had on worn boots and a plaid shirt which was unbuttoned to reveal a white tank top, and jeans. His hair was brown and pointed up in a strange fashion at the top of his head. _Just like two horns_ I thought, silently snorting to myself, hoping this wasn't a fashion statement.

"You have already met Ororo or as we call her; Storm." He stated simply before pushing a lever on his chair and moving back behind his desk.

"Everyone this is Ivy Ryder, our new science teacher." He said loudly to the room.

I heard murmurs of greeting and nodded in response, feeling awkward to be the centre of attention. I looked up at the only other person I knew and asked a daring question.

"Ororo, why do they call you Storm?" I asked politely.

She smiled brightly before I heard a clash of thunder and saw lightening striking the ground outside-extremely close to the window. I jumped back in fright.

"That's why Ivy, my power lets me manipulate weather." She said calmly.

I nodded and looked to Scott before raising my eyebrows in a quiet question. He smirked.

"I cannot show you my power right at this moment but—"he was cut off by Logan

"Basically he has pretty lights come out of his eyes" he said sarcastically.

Scott scowled at Logan before adding, "At least my power as some use _Logan_"

I looked at Logan before mustering my courage, "Why are you the Wolverine?" I asked quietly.

I heard what sounded like someone sheathing a sword and looked down at Logan's hands. My eyes widened quite considerably. Coming out between his knuckles were what looked like metal _claws_. I swallowed nervously.

"Happy kid?" he asked impatiently.

Kid? I'm not a kid. I'm 28 years old. But then I remembered, a little _quirk_ I gained from my father made me age extremely slowly, I still looked like a 19 year old. Not being in a very forgiving mood I scowled darkly at Logan before turning to Jean. But before I even had time to raise my eyebrows or open my mouth she cut in.

"I have telekinetic abilities, like the professor but not nearly as powerful," to prove her point a pen came floating towards me and _hovered_ in front of face before heading towards her out-stretched palm.

I nodded accepting her explanation, before turning to the professor. I opened my mouth to ask him a question but Logan apparently wasn't finished just yet.

"Well kid? What are your abilities?" he asked rudely.

I looked over at him, fixing him with a glare before smirking, "that's for me to know and you to find out."

I heard the other occupants of the room laughing as Logan fixed me with such a cold look I was forced to avert my eyes. Not sure where to look I stared at the professor.

"Well, Ivy I suppose your right. Logan keep your nose out of other people's business" He said bluntly before addressing me again. "Our school semester starts in February so for now you can simply live and settle down. Get use to the grounds and explore. In January I recommend making a course outline for each age level that we have here. Jean will give you the information and lists of the people in your classes. I hope you will be comfortable enough to show who you truly are here and know we will not judge you." He said the last bit softly.

Scott spoke up, "why do you keep shifting?" he asked me.

Crap, someone noticed. I winced and realized I should at least explain that _part_ of my abilities.

"You caught me," I joked lamely before carrying on, "My abilities require constant use, so if—like recently—I have not used them, I become very uncomfortable and restless before my body forces me to use them."

The professor raised his eyebrows and Scott dropped his jaw.

"I don't understand. Constant use?" Jean questioned.

I shifted uncomfortably. Again.

"It's… hard to explain" I tried to say. But they were having none of that.

"Why don't you just show us your powers then," Logan said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Before I could answer the door behind me burst open and I turned to see a young boy and a large black dog entered. The boy saw me and stopped short while the dog saw me and its hackles rose.

I swore under my breath. This was most _definitely not_ going to end well.

The dog's hair stood on end and it bared its teeth before letting out a menacing growl. I took a few steps back and resisted the urge to growl back. The dog followed my movements with its eyes. The boy tried to reach out and grab the animal but it dodged his hands and flew at me. I dropped down and rolled under its airborne body before turning and letting out a low, deep growl.

The entire room went still.

The dog stared at me before lumbering over and making eye contact with me. When I didn't back down it yipped and jumped side to side. I rolled my eyes. _Dogs!_ I stood up and straightened my clothes before turning to the professor.

"Thank you professor, I will see you at dinner," with that said I turned on my heel and left the room.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Stupid, stupid stupid._ I thought angrily to myself. I just had to growl back didn't I?

I shook my head, frustrated. I needed to change. Now. I sighed and went into the closest room. _A Classroom, better yet and empty classroom_.

This would have to do, I couldn't wait any longer. Without even taking off my clothes I let my powers take over. When I opened my eyes everything seemed brighter.

I smiled a wolf grin.

I loved my powers, well to an extent. But being in a different form and feeling none of those pains I have grown accustomed to while in human form I had to feel appreciation for my gift. I rolled my shoulders and arched my back, sighing when I felt them pop. I looked down and saw scraps of my clothing. Meh, I didn't even like that outfit anyway.

Pushing open the door I looked up and down the hallway before strolling out. Before I had even walked 5 feet I felt a weight drop on my back. Rolling away and then leaping up I found myself face to face—or more snout to snout—with the dog from earlier. He growled. Dominance play? Fine I don't mind. Being bigger than the average wolf—quite bigger—I towered over the pitch black dog. I snapped at it, then gave a wolfy chuckle when it turned tail and ran. Looking across the hall I caught sight of myself in the mirror. A black timber wolf looked back. I snarled into the mirror before turning and walking off in the direction the dog had run.

After following the animals scent for a few hallways I heard people talking. Peeking around the corner I saw the young boy and his dog in Professor Xavier's office, the door was open. I twitched my ears and heard their conversation.

"It's alright Shadow, its fine" the young boy was trying to calm his shaking pet.

I had a bit of trouble hearing the boy's words so I risked stepping a bit more out from behind the corner.

"What has him so scared professor? I've never seen him like this," the boy said worry evident in his voice.

"That's what," I heard Logan say.

I looked up and saw the room staring at me.

I didn't know what to do, stay or run. I was about to do the latter when Logan bent down so he was my height. He smirked.

"Now Ivy, that is a power." He stated.

Scott sputtered, "That's not Ivy."

Logan grunted at him, "Yes it is, it smells like her." He said simply while waggling his fingers at me.

I snorted at the action but took a few cautious steps forward, and after a few more waggles I crossed the distance between us and looked him in the eye. He looked right back before raising his hand. I jumped at the sudden movement and heard Scott laugh.

"See, even she finds you scary Logan, but I shouldn't be so surprised." He said smugly.

I heard his words and got angry. I wasn't scared I was simply nervous, and when I saw Logan's face; I saw that the arrow had hit his mark. Making a snap decision I nuzzled his hand gently and his eyes lit up. I then proceeded to walk up to Scott and tackle him before pinning him—much too easily—to the ground. When he finally stopped struggling I roared in his face before calmly getting off him and going back to stand by Logan

I think it's fair to say I had Logan's respect from that moment onwards.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**how was that? Good bad? Tell me with a review. …..hint hint.**


	3. Kitchen Intrusion

**A/N I DON"T HATE SCOTT SUMMERS! Just wanted to get that out there for those thinking I did. Well I don't. It's just that Scotts comment was a little petty and Ivy was a little bit angry about that, so she showed him that. Anyway no matter there is going to be a "moment' (not romantically) between the two in this chapter. Right at the beginning. Right below *looks down* .I'm not doing that to make anybody happy; I have had this planned for quite the while. Also by unlimited powers I meant the fact she can use them freely. If that makes any sense to you. WHOOPS ALSO JEAN IS TELEPATHIC LIKE THE PROFESSOR, ehehe whoppsies, forgive me.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own them!...the X-men I mean or anything about them… you know what I mean.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After my little 'episode' in the Professors office I had left to try to find my way back to my room. After sprinting headlong down a few hallways—good fun—I realized I was hopelessly lost. Yeah, I know having the ability to change into a wolf, _among other things_, doesn't mean my sense of location is going to suddenly improve.

Knowing my luck, I'm never going to find this place out. I need a map.

Turning a corner, I crashed into someone. Looking up I stared right into the eyes of one Scott Summers. Backing up a little I turned around and promptly crashed—nose first—into a wall.

Looking behind me I saw Scott struggling to conceal his smile. I snorted and put my head in the air before turning and walking down the hallway. Since I didn't even have my eyes open, I wasn't watching Scott. So that meant I wasn't watching when he stuck his foot out.

Crash number two.

Sighing I sat on the floor for a second longer before I stood up and turned a glare on Scott. He didn't even bother to hide his smile.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold, quite like our lovely wooden floors" he smirked.

I turned around to leave before realizing I didn't know where to go. I looked to Scott. He wouldn't help me, would he? I looked at him and then turned to look around.

He sighed, loudly, "kept heading straight and you'll come to some stairs, go down them and turn right, you should end up in the same hallway as the kitchen, Storms there, she can help you."

Well at least he gave me that. Watching him walk away, I shook my head sadly before turning and heading in the direction he said. Repeating his instructions over—and over—in my head. I came to the stairs before taking a step forward…. And plummeting down the stairs. You would think that doing Ballet since the age of 6 would give me some grace, but _no_. Fate doesn't like me.

Lying at the bottom of the staircase, I agreed with that statement before struggling to my feet and walking to the right. I came to a long hallway. Taking slow steps forward; I looked in every room before carefully passing it. After nearly exhausting all the rooms in sight I turned to look in the last one and saw all of people—_teachers—_I had just met sitting around an island counter. I took a few cautious steps forward, trying to remain quiet on the stone floor.

Logan's head lifted and he caught sight of me before his eyes flickered to his right. Storm. A plan formed in my mind and I took a few steps forward, intending to scare the heck out of her. Logan shook his head before taking another bite out of the sandwich he was eating. Storm carried on chatting with everyone animatedly as I sneaked up behind her. During a part in her story she dropped her hands low beside her. I grinned and dashed forward grabbing the sandwich in her hand before swallowing it whole.

Hearing Logan's laughter only ignited my own and soon I was laughing my head off, well attempting to laugh. It's kind of hard when you're a wolf to literally laugh, but you know, I tried. My laughter stopped short when I saw the lethal glare I was getting from Storm. I dramatically began to walk backwards with a scared look on my face. Her glare broke and she cracked up laughing before turning to Logan.

"You knew she was there and you didn't tell me!" she accused, with amusement in her voice.

Logan thought for a minute, "should I have told you?"

Storms face dead-panned, "No" she said sarcastically, before her face fell, "But my sandwich" she moaned before they all turned to look at me.

I licked my mouth for an added effect to Storms complaint and earned another round of laughter. Shaking my head I crossed the distance between us and nudged her hand. She looked down and me confused.

"What's wrong," she asked. I whined loudly.

"You not going to tell me that you're hungry are you?" she asked extremely sarcastically. I snorted and shook my head before whining again. Loudly.

"What?" she said, exasperated. I wished I was in my human form so I could face palm.

"How come you didn't go back to your room?" Jean asked clearly confused as well.

I bounced on my spot, rolling my eyes when they didn't get it.

"Maybe that's what she wants?" Logan said slowly not sure if he was right.

I barked—an awkward sound for a wolf—to show he was right before turning and bounding to the door before turning and staring at them. I continued to stare before someone got the point.

"Do you want me to take you to your room?" Jean asked. I nodded and yipped.

Her chair scraped across the floor as she stood up about to lead me to my room, but I heard loud laughing and shot away from the door. Just in time too. Four teenagers came running in before seeing the teachers and sobering up.

"Hey Miss Grey," A girl said, her hair was brown with a single white lock.

Jean smiled warmly, "Hello Rouge, no running in the house please."

The young girl nodded, "Sorry Miss," she managed to say before laughing.

They hadn't noticed me yet so I took that time to examine them. There was one other girl, who was quite small with long brown hair that was up in a ponytail. She had a very kind face.

The others were boys and looking at them, one was blonde and one was a light brunette. I watched as the brunette's eyes fondly looked at this 'Rouge' girl, his eyes were the colour of blue ice. Quite shocking actually. The blonde had a very cocky expression on his face; I was very tempted to snort. That look must be his regular one. Constantly in place. Oh joy.

Jeans eyes flickered to me before they watched the teens laughing again. I didn't know what to do in this exact moment so I hoped she wasn't looking to me for guidance. I shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to do with myself. The blonde must have caught the movement and turned to look down at me.

"Did Jake get a new dog?" he asked while motioning to me.

Jean shifted before saying, "Not exactly,"

Her words were drowned out by 'Rouge' making loud baby noises and stepping towards me with her fingers outstretched. I tried to back up but hit the wall. I felt my heart beat quickly as she came closer and closer. I saw Logan stand up but was too focused on her hand to register it.

"Rouge," he said his voice deep and commanding, "you may not want to do that."

Rouges eye flashed with fear and she scuttled back. I felt my muscles loosen and my hackles went down. That was close, much too close for my comfort.

"I don't understand", she finally said when she was back in the safety of –who I assumed to be—her boyfriend.

All the teachers shook their heads in time with each other. I would have laughed if I hadn't been so frightened.

"That is your new teacher," Storm said softly.

The girls gaped while the blonde said, "Cool."

I looked around for an escape but couldn't seem to find one. But I spotted a long—leather—trench coat on the couch. Logan saw me eyeing it and stood up. He walked over—making a considerably loud amount of noise—and grabbed it before bringing it back. He knelt down to my level and held it out with an eyebrow raised. I snorted and grabbed it gently from his grasp before turning and looking around for a place to change back.

Spotting a large walk in cabinet, I trotted over before slamming the door shut with my head. Looking around in the dark cupboard I quickly changed back. Standing to my full height I put the coat on and wrapped it around my naked body before stepping out.

Ignoring their looks of surprise I quietly muttered, "Hi"

The small Burnett broke out in a grin, "Hello, I'm, kitty' she said proudly while pointing to herself.

"This is Rouge," she pointed to—who I already know to be—Rouge.

"This is Bobby," her finger moved to Rouges boyfriend, who timidly raised a hand in—I think it was—a wave.

She pointed to the blonde, "and that is John,"

The blonde—John—stepped forward and mockingly bowed, "at your service ma'am,"

I stared blankly back. The four teens exchanged looks.

"And you are?" Bobby asked politely.

"Me? Oh I'm Ivy. Ivy Ryder." I stuttered.

Kitty beamed, "Cool name, what's your power?" she asked me.

"Power?" I echoed, confused.

"Yeah, I can walk through walls; well I can walk through anything. Rouge here, well you could say she borrows your powers. Bobby we call Ice-man, kind of self explanatory and John we call Pyro, also self explanatory. What are yours?" She added grinning broadly.

My brain was storing that information quickly as she stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"I thought that was kind of self-explanatory," I said bluntly, gesturing behind me at the pantry.

Their laugh echoed throughout the Mansion.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**How was that? Good bad? Tell me with a review. But try to be nice! Ehehe I would say no flaming, but would that stop them? Hahaha Post new chapter when I have finished it! Possibly tonight, but probably in the next few days.**


	4. Meeting Piotr

**A/N- So I take it you like my story? I'm so happy :D! I have to thank my friends; Bella-me09, DarknessMakesMeSmile, syrac123747 and the crazy brit. You guys make writing this soooooooo worth while **** I would still write it cause its fun but anyway. I was asked if Ivy was going to—putting it bluntly—grow old and die. I suppose she wouldn't. Okay I have decided that Ivy is like Logan. Yay she won't grow old! But what I meant about the kid reference is it will take quite the while for her body to fully mature. Just because she won't grow old though doesn't mean anything about healing abilities…..**

**Disclaimer- doesn't own anything.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo**

I quietly finished packing the last of my items away before turning to survey my room. It was still stunning. I looked around noting a few things I may need to buy next time I was in town. Nodding to myself I zipped up my now empty suitcases before storing them under my bed.

I looked in the mirror and corrected my shirt. After meeting Kitty, Bobby, John and Rouge, Jean was kind enough to escort me back to my room. I decided to go downstairs and thank her for that. I looked in the mirror one more time and smiled. I love my outfit. Dark blue jeans, spaghetti strapped singlet and a pale pink long cardigan. My typical outfit.

_Can I wear whatever I want to lessons or do I have some kind of uniform?_ I wondered idly while opening my bedroom door and shutting it behind me. Now where on earth is Jean? I could probably just wander around until I find her I suppose. Shrugging my shoulders I picked a random direction and started to walk.

My back itched, I sighed. I had just changed and now my body was demanding another one? I passed a window and looked outside into the darkness longingly. Run, that's what my body was demanding. A nice long run through my inner wolf's home. I shook my head sharply before facing away from the window and walking on. I just have to find Jean, that's not so hard is it?

I turned a corner and saw John shutting a door behind him. He turned and saw me, smiling brightly.

"Hey, where is everyone?" I asked him, still a bit shy around someone I still considered a stranger.

"Well everyone from before; Me, Rouge, Bobby, Kitty, Ms Grey, Ms Munroe, Mr. Summers and Logan are just heading out for Dinner. We have been planning this for a while, I can't wait" he finished with a grin on his face.

I didn't have the heart to ruin this—obviously—carefully planned night, so nodding I said, "Alright, you have fun, say hello for me,"

He grinned before racing off, I watched him go with a sad look. Great now _everyone_ I know here has decided to go out on a field trip. What on earth am I meant to do? I knew I would never find my way back to my room now since I had wandered so far. That's one possibility cut down. Scratch that, that is _all _of my possibilities cut down.

I hung my head and just carried on walking since I had nothing better to do.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo**

I didn't know how long I had been walking but I would say maybe an hour or two? Roughly. I hadn't even found my room yet, but I'm pretty sure I have been walking around in circles for that whole time. I blinked and looked up. _Hey I recognize that door_ I thought suddenly. It was the door to the professor's office, maybe he was still in there? No he was probably at dinner with the others or by himself somewhere. I turned to go before hesitating. Doesn't hurt to check.

I opened his door and was shocked to see him pouring over some papers on his desk. When he heard the door open he looked up at me before smiling softly.

"Hello there, are you lonely," he asked me before looking back to his work.

"A little," I admitted slowly walking in and closing the door behind me.

His eyes were watching me suspiciously, "your powers are irritating you, aren't they?" he asked.

I blinked; surprised, he had known that, _How?_ I wondered.

He smiled suddenly and tapped his nose with the tip of his fingers

_Don't forget you are not the only gifted one child._

I stiffened before I remembered the last time he did that and my face went sarcastic. _Seriously?_ I thought tiredly.

_Yes seriously, if you need to run Ivy—or even swim—our backyard is wide open and very spacious._

I looked up at his face but it was dead serious, same as mine. I sighed before running a hand through my hair and sighing loudly. _Fine, I'll go run or swim or something, I suppose that will placate me for a while._

He nodded and gave me a little wave before returning to his work. I sighed loudly—again—and left the room. I walked straight I before came to what looked like some kind of lobby. I smiled to myself relieved about how fast it had taken me to find the back door. Something clicked in my head. _Thank you professor, for the directions._ I thought with a smile.

_You're welcome_

I laughed out loud as I pushed the door open. The backyard was very large and dark but at the moment very well lit. I looked around and started walking forward. I spotted the very large pool and the tiger within me purred. _Opps I had almost forgotten about you_ I thought regrettably. As one of my biggest forms the tiger was kind of annoying. Still incredibly awesome, but annoying.

I walked over to the benches that surrounded a part of the pool and carefully shredding my shoes and cardigan, I placed them on the bench. I looked down. I like these jeans and this t-shirt. I'm going to have to strip down. Fun.

Quickly taking off my jeans and singlet I dived into the water before allowing my change to take over. I sat on my hind legs at the bottom of the pool for a few minutes before swimming to the top. I don't know why but swimming in this form is so relaxing, I could have sworn I started purring.

The cold water cleared the headache I had been getting and really refreshed me. I swam to the stairs and climbed out, I then ran about 50 meters away and turned to face the deepest part of the pool—which was incredibly deep, is that even legal? I felt my lips curl up and my teeth bare in an animals equivalent of a smile. Raising my butt—very high—in the air and promptly looking like an idiot, I ran. Well more charged.

I jumped when I was 5 meters from the pools edge and landed gracefully in the water. Not. I jumped and did this belly-flop. Very painful. Resurfacing I let out a roar that I knew to be one of pure happiness before quickly jumping out and going to do it again.

Before I could jump though I saw a huge metal shape sprinting at me. I tilted my head to the side and watched. It had a human shape and was the same colour as titanium. _Another student perhaps?_ I thought. I went back to ignoring him and was about to start my run/dive before I felt a huge weight plow against my side. I went flying. When I recovered I looked up into the metal mans eyes. He wasn't happy.

Standing up I brought myself to my full height which was almost the same size as him. He took a few menacing steps forward and I did the same. He took a step to the left; I took a step to the right. We carried on with this dance until the school building was behind me and not him. He charged and I…. turned tail and ran.

I'm not a coward, it's just he is really big. I ran and plowed straight through the door leaving behind a splintered mess. Turning I saw him only 50 meters away. Turning back I started to sprint.

_Damn this tiger is too big, _I thought breathlessly, _I need to change into a smaller form_.

Raking my brain I thought through my—few—forms. Small one. Wolf may be a bit too big. Mountain lion, _ha I'm not stupid. _Fox… _that'll do_. I slowed trying to find a room when a heavy weight—bruising tomorrow, yay—crashed into me again this time sending me flying out of a window into the front yard. I stood on shaky legs and looked over at metal man. _Give me a break_ I thought while trying to find a soft spot but coming up blank. _The guys made of god dammed metal, how do I fight that?_

Backing up while keeping eye contact I fought to keep my heartbeat steady. I went through my options; I could always change back. A feeling in my gut stopped me from that though, who's to say he won't attack me when I'm human and _all natural. _Kind of embarrassing to get my ass kicked by a man made of metal _while_ I'm butt naked. I'll save that experience for another time.

_Maybe I'll just have to fight my way out of this one,_ I thought sadly. Well at least I can't kill the poor kid. He could always kill me though.

Just another day in paradise.

A sigh shook through my flanks as I stood to my full height. I ignored the flight reaction that was turning my stomach into a playground and faced the mutant. Standing up to _his_ full height he started…stretching. Oh you have got to be kidding me. After five minutes I had had enough and decided to make my presence more feared.

I took one step forward and roared. Now coming from a tiger let me tell you. Scary noise. He looked at me then went into an offensive stance. This is not going to end well.

He charged at me and I charged right back. We collided and I started trying to get a hold. Anywhere would be nice. I tried to bite his neck but only got a tooth ache for my troubles. Freezing from the shock of the sudden pain, he threw me off of him and into a tree.

I really didn't want to fight this kid but since my body was faced with a threat it refused to allow me to change back. I could always try to avoid him. I nodded to myself, _that'll work._

He charged again at me—does this kid like charging or something. When he got close enough for him to dive, I rolled out of the way. We repeated this over and over again until he stopped, clearly out of breath. I could practically see the wheels turning in his head.

Suddenly he turned on his heel and walked to a nearby tree. _What on earth?_ I thought as I followed but remained a few feet behind. His arms and shoulders flexed but I couldn't see what he was doing. I took another step forward but winced. _Right, the tree incident, _I thought when I couldn't remember how I got the injury.

I was so focused on my front paw that I didn't notice the metal-man spinning around with a tree branch in his hand. All I felt was a burning pain in my side, very close to my heart. I screamed—not really, hello tiger? But I was close enough.

Looking down at my side I saw a very thick tree branch sticking out and I felt hot blood gushing through the wound. _Ouch_ I thought, _that's not meant to be there_. I stumbled and fell.

I went out for a swim and met my death? Not likely, I snorted.

Standing up I faced the man and gave him what many people would call a death glare. I faintly heard footsteps behind me.

"Piotr! What's wrong" I heard a familiar voice yelling—Kitty.

I saw the metal mans skin ripple before turning pink again. He pointed at me.

"We have an intruder Kitty, please stay back." He pleaded.

I mewled softly and turned to Kitty, who took a few steps back. I saw her eyes narrowing before widening with horror.

"Oh my god, oh my god….." she mumbled as she stumbled back.

"What? Kitty?" Piotr asked, clearly worried.

"MS GREY!" Kitty screamed at the top of her lungs, and trust me when I say that I won't be able to hear for a week.

I heard footsteps and managed to open my eyes to witness Jean, Storm, Scott and Logan run out, closely followed by kitty's friends from earlier.

"What kitty? What is wrong?" Jean said softly but clearly fearful.

Kitty raised a shaky finger and pointed at me. Jean turned and her mouth opened wide. She stared at me in shock. I stumbled and fell, this time not having the strength to stand again.

"What is going on here," Piotr roared, practically to himself since no one was listening.

"What—you—how?" Storm stuttered, Scott took a few steps forward.

"What the hell happened here?" he demanded.

"I was walking past the back door when I noticed it was open," Piotr explained, "I looked out and saw this creature, I ran out to confront it when it ran. I chased it through the house and then tackled it through a window. We faced off but only for a minute before it froze and I managed to throw it off me. After that it wouldn't let me go near it, it just kept dodging me. I gave up and grabbed a stick before attacking it with it." He said in a rush.

Everyone's eyes went to my side, to the stick that was poking out. They had only just noticed it. I felt my breathing slow.

"Her! Not it, her!" Logan said harshly.

My body felt the threat I was under but when it saw my friends it decided I was safe enough to change back. I felt my bones shifting and changing and my body become weaker. For once I wasn't at all embarrassed about laying there naked. No one could see anything anyway; I was covered in too much blood.

"I- have," Jean stopped, swallowed then tried again, "Quickly take her to my medical bay, I have to try and save her, I have too"

Piotr bent down to pick me up but at a—rather pathetic—growl he stopped short. I saw Logan scoff before bending down himself and scooping me up.

The edge of my sight became blurry and I struggled to remain conscious. I couldn't struggle for very long and I felt my eyes close. Before I slipped into unconsciousness I heard a voice.

_Hold on_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo**

**Mean old me, leaving you with a cliffhanger. Don't hate me for it! Please. I will write again soon trust me… but what's going to happen… **


	5. The Truth Hurts

**A/N Sorry for extremely late update. I apologize profusely. Well I had better get writing. Thank you to all have favourited or followed or even reviewed my story I love you so much. I am sorry to say that on the 15****th**** I am leaving for a family vacation and will not be updating for a week. I will try you never know, my grandfather is taking his laptop. I doubt he will let me take it but still….. Anyway enjoy.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I groaned slightly. Why am I so sore? I shifted to become more comfortable. Oh yes that is definitely going to happen, a nice hard and cold bed. I'm spoiled.

I opened my eyes before swearing quietly and closing them again. Um bright. Very bright. _Fine, _I thought stubbornly,_ I have other senses, last time I checked._ I relaxed my eyes but strained my ears. After a few seconds I could pick up a steady beeping and a slight dripping noise.

_Open your eyes! _I struggled but forced my eyes to open. Once I stopped blinking—it was very bright—I looked around. White, white, oh look more white. Looks like a damn hospital. I hate hospitals. I looked around trying to ignore the large amount of… _Whiteness._ I saw some movement and my head whipped around to focus on the source. I saw a long white coat and my body froze. My head finally caught up and recognized that the owner of the white coat was in fact Jean. I relaxed against my seat before I noticed her shoulders shaking slightly.

Is she laughing? _I don't find this very funny_ I thought bitterly as I narrowed my eyes at her. She turned around holding a tray of vials and wiping furiously at her eyes with her free hand. Crying? I stared at her bloated eyes and nose in shock. What happened? Why is she crying? Just as soon as those thoughts flew through my mind at breakneck speed, I remembered. _Holy Shit_ I thought as I shot up, wincing as my hands shot to my side.

Jeans head shot up and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god, Ivy are you alright? Please lie back down" she begged.

I shook my head, struggling to sit up even further, "I'm fine Jean."

She shook her head furiously, "No, no, no. you—how?—what?—how are you even alive?" she asked fear evident in her voice.

I looked up at her confused, "it—the stick," she swallowed and tried again, "the stick had gone clean through most of your organs," she said thickly.

I looked around in concentration before looking down at my mid body, "_most_ of my organs?" I asked shakily.

She nodded while looking at bags of clear liquid that was attached to me, "you should be dead." She stated.

"I-well—thank god!" I said practically yelling the last part.

She chuckled nervously before motioning for me to sit up, "I suppose so yes."

"You suppose?" I asked shocked before jumping out of the bed wildly, "do you wish me dead?"

Her eyes widened at my sudden movement, "how on earth are you standing up?" she asked me astounded.

I winced, "quite painfully, may I just add," before dropping my hand to my side to feel the damage.

She nodded while going back to her tray and picking up a clipboard before writing something down. I couldn't feel much because my wound was covered in a bandage. Sighing I lifted up my gown—oh god I'm in a hospital gown—and started to rip apart the bandages. Jean turned before reaching out trying to stop my tearing.

I whacked her hand away before returning to my tearing. After going through layers of cotton, my fingers finally found skin. Tearing the last of it away revealed my side. I gingerly reached down and touched it. I sighed while looking at the scabbed over wound. Great, just great.

"How did you heal so fast?" Jean sputtered out

I rolled my eyes and lowered my gown, "My papa was a mutant. His powers included the fact that he was immortal and his body healed all possible wounds and blemishes." I muttered.

She nodded, wide eyed, "But you almost died," she pointed out.

I looked down suddenly filled with hollow pain, "Immortality does not mean you will live _forever_." I said my voice as hollow as my heart had suddenly become.

Jean quickly looked away and started filling the silence with random babble. I ignored her and lay down gently. My head was filled with thoughts of my family. Of what I have lost. When the pain in my heart almost became unbearable I focused on Jean. I didn't care much for what she was saying I just listened to the sound of her voice. After my heart beat returned to normal I spoke up.

"Who was the Iron Giant?" I asked politely.

Jean stared at me before she remembered, "Oh Piotr? Yeah he's um sorry."

I nodded numbly, "Well I did try to rip out his throat at one point during our fight," I admitted.

Jean laughed, "How did that work out for you," she asked

"I have a damn tooth ache," I mumbled rubbing my jaw.

She laughed louder, "Your fault though" she added.

I scoffed and started unhooking all the wires that were attached to every surface of my body. Jean turned and caught me all tangled in wires and about to fall over. She raised an eyebrow at me and I stopped struggling. She sat there staring at me while I pleaded.

"Oh come on Jean, you love me! You were crying!" I said.

She shook her head and I continued my struggles. When I became more stuck I started to struggle harder. When I tried to take a step forward I tumbled and fell. Flat on my face. After hearing the laughter of more than one voice I tried my hardest to look up.

"Your fault," I heard Jean chuckle.

I sputtered into the ground before shouting quite the colourful string of curses. I heard the laughter double in volume.

"Help would be nice," I muttered.

I felt a strong tug on the back of my gown as someone pulled me to my feet. Jean turned and started to untangle me. I rolled my eyes as she laughed. I turned to look and noticed the room was now filled with people. The professor, Storm, Scott, Logan, Bobby, Kitty, John, Rouge and Piotr. My eyes narrowed when I saw Piotr. He shuffled awkwardly and scuffed the floor with his feet. I keep my expressionless glare fixed on his face. He looked away after only a few moments.

Bobby cleared his throat and I turned to him, "He did apologize." He said.

I stared at him with the same expression, "Not to my face," I answered calmly.

He narrowed his eyes, "It's your fault you know?" he said.

My face didn't change, "My fault?" I echoed.

"You're the one who was running around looking like an abomination and attacking innocent members of this school. You are in the wrong." He said his lip curling in disgust.

My face went blank. I looked at the others and saw only what my mind called affirmation. They agreed did they? I growled and stalked past them, pushing them out of the way in the process. I walked into a long hallway that I did not recognize. My instincts—for once—led me to the way out, an elevator. I ripped the doors open and stepped inside. I heard Jean shouting down the corridor but ignored her. I watched her face disappear between the crack in the door.

The only thing that was on my mind was Betrayal. The blamed me. They hated me. They thought me a monster. I was disgusted in myself; I thought I could trust them. I was so ignorant, so stupid. I shook my head and growled. That's it, once I find my room I'm packing and then I'm gone. I was foolish to think—even for a minute—that this would work out. When has anything ever worked out for me?

I felt tears prick at my eyes. I wiped them away and shot my head up as the elevator doors opened. I stalked out and started down a random hallway. I will find my room in due time. But by the pace I was walking, I knew I would find it soon enough.

I stalked through the hallways which seemed fuller then I remembered. I got lots of looks from students but they all stayed out of my way. I knew they would, I mean who wouldn't? The look on my face could freeze hell over. Could curdle milk. I chuckled darkly to myself as I walked and came to an empty hallway. I recognized the pictures on the walls and knew this to be the hallway my room was located in. I ripped each door off its hinges until I finally came to my room. I practically ran in and started to stuff my clothes and other belongings into my suitcases.

After 5 minutes I heard footsteps coming closer. Paying them no heed I carried on with my task. When I heard the footsteps stop outside my door I choose to ignore them and their owner. After another 5 minutes their presence started to get on my nerves. I sharply looked up and met the eyes of Logan. After a staring contest that lasted longer than I care to admit I looked down and carried on packing. When my last bag was packed I looked up again and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to help me take this to the car or are you are you just going to stand there uselessly?" I asked coldly.

He raised an eyebrow in return, "Leaving? So soon?" he asked.

I glared at him before hefting the bags myself, "Fine. Useless then." I said as I pushed past him.

He sighed and followed me, "Bobby didn't mean it, Kid," He said.

I made a noise of frustration, "he meant every word! And I'm 28!" I screamed.

He looked confused, "28?"

"That's my age, Fur-brain," I snapped, "I am not a kid or a child."

I carried on walking down the halls, my mind set on finding a way out.

"Okay then _Ivy_, he still didn't mean it," he explained.

"I am not stupid, _Logan_, He meant every word and everyone seemed content to agree with him," I said my voice breaking.

His mouth was set in a firm line, "No one agreed. When you left Jean and Kitty lit into him like he had just declared war on all humanity," he said.

I didn't even hesitate, "You lie," I stated.

He glared at the back of my head, "I never have! I am a man of honour." He insisted.

I smirked, "Man of honour? I have never seen a _Man of Honour_ chase down a married woman."

I heard him falter before rushing forward and grabbing my arm, "How dare you," he hissed.

"No" I said as I ripped my arm from his grasp, "How dare you. How dare you and all of your _friends _do this. I came here thinking I would finally fit in, that someone would finally accept me. I came here looking for a home. I was happy for a few hours, I had friends people I had started to trust. You in a matter of hours betrayed the trust. Tore it down and spat on it," I could feel tears forming in my eyes and streaming down my cheeks but I ignored them, "You! Not me, not a petty human but you. Someone I trusted who is the same as me. All of you. I now must remind myself to never trust a soul again." I cried.

He opened and closed his mouth, looking like a fish out of water. I looked him in the eye and then in the eyes of the audience we had gathered before I turned on my heel and walked right out the front door. When I reached my car I felt an arm on mine. I spun on my heel and faced them. Jean looked back at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I snarled.

"We would never hurt you Ivy. I—I just wanted you to know that." She said meekly before drawing her arm back.

_They all did not mean it Ivy. They do care._

I froze when I heard the Professors voice in my head.

_They did not mean to hurt you. You must believe me. I can read their thoughts remember. They do not wish you harm nor do they wish you to leave._

I chuckled _you sound every bit like the old man you are_ I said darkly.

_That may be so but you know in your heart that I am right._

I did. I felt it in my heart. I knew I wanted an excuse to leave. I was scared to trust someone. Scared to have my heart shattered. I turned around slowly and up into the window I sensed him from. He sat there watching me. The Professor. I looked at him and watched him nod slowly.

_Fear can be a weakness Ivy. You are not weak. You do not need to fear us. We will not hurt you. We will not shatter your heart._

His voice was fill of emotion. Sadness, pity and desperation. He was desperate for me to understand. I listen to his voice and heard a new emotion. One I had only ever heard in my parents' voice. _Love_.

I looked back down straight into Jeans eyes. I saw the same emotions that I had heard in the Professors voice. I dropped my bags and felt tears streaming down my cheeks. I reached out a hand and felt Jean take it. I pulled her into a hug, hearing her sob as she hit my shoulder. I looked over her shoulder and saw Piotr. I nodded to him and let my forgiveness flood into my eyes. He nodded back and I could see the relief evident on his face.

I looked and saw Bobby. He looked back sheepishly. I nodded but did not have the heart to forgive him. Not yet. His words had struck a barb in my heart. But one day someone would pull it out.

I let Jean go and she laughed out of relief. She looked down at my bags before nodding to Scott. They both stepped forward and grabbed some each before walking back into the house. I looked after them before I felt someone's hands wrap around me in a hug. I looked down onto mousy brown hair. Kitty held onto me for dear life. I smiled and hugged her back.

She let me go and skipped off dragging Piotr with her. I felt someone else hug me—again—and looked to see John grinning like an idiot with his hands wrapped around me. I rolled my eyes but still hugged him back. I cut our one short and pushed him away with a snigger. I looked up at Rouge who nodded before grabbing Bobby's hand and walking off herself. I sighed and watched them go.

At a throat clear I looked up into Logan's eyes. I remembered what I said to him and felt so guilty. He had done none of those things yet I took my anger out on him anyway. He had been the only one who I didn't look at when I was in that room. The one who came after me.

I looked at him through the tears before I slammed myself into his chest. I wrapped my arms around him tightly. I felt him stiffen before he hesitantly put his arms around me to hug me back. After a few minutes he fully relaxed and rested his chin on the top of my head. I chuckled slightly before pulling away from the hug and looking up into his chocolate eyes.

_Home._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**There we go. I'm sorry that I may not post before I leave. But if I do, YAY! Love you lots my faithful followers. You should remain faithful and review ;)**


	6. Uhm Get Out

**A/N Hey Bro's. Returned from my trip today and went straight onto fanfiction. I read my brothers story and literally couldn't breathe, I was laughing so hard. I then thought that I shouldn't be too mean to you guys and started writing chapter Uhm… 6 for this story it's only 9pm right now but let's see how long it takes me hmm?**

**Disclaimer; own nothing but my OC's and the plot.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I moaned when my infernal alarm clock decided to wake me up. I rolled over and slammed my hand down, expecting it to turn off. I yelled in frustration when it kept blaring. Leaning up on my elbows I settled for glaring at it. After a few minutes I heard footsteps outside before someone knocked on my door harshly.

"Turn it off!" I heard Scott snarl from the other side of the door.

I smirked to myself and lay back down. Last time I checked I owed him for tripping me up. My smirk faltered slightly, but leaving this alarm clock on would annoy _me_ as well. Can't have that. Tripping me up wouldn't have annoyed him, well I _may_ have left a bruise but I doubt that.

"I would if I bloody could," I screamed back.

I sat up and tried pressing every button on it. When none of them worked I howled and stood up. Rushing over to the wall socket I pulled out the chord, smiling, sweet silence. I hummed contently before turning to see the time. My face deadpanned when I saw the dead display on my alarm clock. Karmas a bitch. I sighed before flopping onto my bed and crawling over to the other side to fetch my phone.

8:46. Huh well I can live with that.

I stood and stretched lazily before stumbling into my bathroom. I turned the water onto boiling before stripping down and hopping in. I sang the first song that had popped into my head while I washed. I was halfway through shampooing when I realized something. I hadn't set my alarm to go off. My train of thought was interrupting when my alarm clock went off. Again.

"How the hell is that even possible!" I screamed loudly.

I froze when I heard a light snigger and loud running footsteps before my door slammed shut. I narrowed my eyes. A prankster huh? Well loads of ways to deal with them.

_But first you got to catch them;_ my mind reminded me before I got to ahead of myself. I nodded numbly before resuming my shower, my alarm clock blaring remaining ignored. After a few minutes of the loud shrill beeping and my singing I heard a growl of frustration. I froze but heard nothing more so I shrugged and continued my shower.

Almost as soon as I had washed the shampoo out of my hair my door was slammed open.

"Turn it off now Ivy!" Logan roared at me.

I chuckled slightly, "turn it off yourself, your right next to it." I sung in a sweet voice.

I heard him mutter before stomping over to my bed. I heard a giant smash and hesitated before groaning.

"I said turn it off, not smash it!" I moaned loudly before banging my head on the shower wall.

He started to stalk into my bathroom, "Yes well—"he suddenly cut himself off.

I sighed, keeping my head against the wall, "What Logan?" I asked tiredly.

I heard no movement and was about to repeat my question when he answered, "Your shower curtains see through," he stated.

"LOGAN!" I screamed while trying to cover myself with my hands.

I heard a commotion outside before another set of footsteps came running in. When I saw who it was my heart sank further.

"What's going on, why are random people screaming," John asked with his hands in the air.

We all froze as John, Logan and I stared at each other. John started patting his jacket pockets.

"What are you doing?" I asked timidly, aware that two men in my bathroom and I was naked.

"I have my cell phone in here somewhere," he mumbled before making a noise at the back of his throat and pulling out a cell phone.

I opened my mouth to yell—quite a lot of swear words—at him but Logan's hand shot up to grab the phone before I could react.

"Put it down Kid, before you make this situation worse." He said while trying to look anywhere but me. I had covered my most… private bits and only had my legs and midsection showing. I was quite lucky that my shower came with a few loofas.

John snorted, "Says the one who was staring like a starved man at a banquet."

Logan slapped him around the back of the head, "Enough! Get out, let's go." He commanded.

When they left the room I slumped against the wall of my shower. That was extremely embarrassing. At least he hadn't seen much. I hope. I scoffed to myself as I turned off my shower. John trying to take a photo! Uhm EW! How much older than him am I? Like 10 years maybe? I spent the rest of my time in the bathroom grumbling to myself before I stalked out. I was dressed, refreshed… and about to kick Logan and Johns butts.

I walked out into the hallway spotting Kitty walking past at the end. I called out before running to catch up with her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Kitchen?" I asked gesturing to her.

She nodded at me smiling before continuing to walk in the direction she was heading.

"What was with all the screaming this morning?" she asked me, "I could barely focus on my studies."

I put my head down when I felt the tell-tale heat of a blush, I mumbled under my breath. She looked at me clearly waiting for an answer but when I gave her none she just started babbling about her studies.

We entered the kitchen at a casual pace but I could still feel the blush heavy in my cheeks. I looked around the room seeing everyone I knew and a few others sitting and eating. I spotted Logan and John at the same table and muttered darkly before storming over. When I reached their table John slowly looked up at my face. He was met with a glare. Quite a nice, scary one too.

"Hey there teacher," he said lightly punching me on the arm, "how ya been?"

I snorted at his pathetic attempt to sound cheerful and innocent. I turned my glare on Logan as well and he stared back unflinchingly. I looked them both in the eye, smirking when I saw guilt flash through Johns eyes. I nodded before turning to Logan and waiting.

He raised an eyebrow at me and I mirrored the movement. He sighed before putting down his fork and placing both of his hands on the counter.

"What on earth is going on here?" Scott asked, clearly annoyed at his lack of information.

Logan sighed louder and I glared harder.

"Well?" Scott asked, his voice betraying his impatience.

Logan looked me in the eye, "I am dearly sorry for walking in on you while you were naked and showering and then not leaving immediately." He said slapping his hand on the table, the noise covering Scott's hiss of outrage.

I turned to John raising my eyebrow. He looked up and got the hint.

He cleared his throat, "I apologize for walking in as well and staring—don't elbow me Bobby, I'm just being honest—and then trying to take multiple photos on my phone," he said with one hand on his chest and one in the air like he was swearing a pledge.

I heard Jean laugh and turned my glare on her, "trying?" she asked, faking innocence.

John pouted, "Logan stopped me," he complained.

I opened my mouth to say that Logan was doing the right thing before the man himself cut me off, "shouldn't have stopped you, wouldn't been funny as hell if she was trying to teach a class and they were all picturing her naked," he said with a smirk, looking up at me.

I was this close to punching him.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I fidgeted slightly as I walked down the corridor to the Professors office. I just had to ask him a few questions about my classes then I could get back to work. I groaned slightly. I hurt, a lot. My back hurt, my arms hurt, my head hurt, hell everything hurt. I muttered darkly to myself, knowing how stupid it was to postpone my changes for so long.

But a part of me was scared to change here. What if a repeat of last time happened? I know that that was over a fortnight ago but it still plagues my nightmares. I shook my head before raising my hand to knock on the door.

Just has my hand grazed the door it swung open to reveal the Professor.

He smiled warmly, "Hello Ivy, I was just about to get some lunch, care to join me?" he asked politely.

I nodded and turned to walk with him. We talked about the previous happenings around the school and the Professor reminded me I only had 4 more weeks before school started again. I nodded and slowed my heart down, 4 weeks is a long time, I'll be fine.

I absent-mindedly fidgeted as we walked and entered the kitchen. I knew the Professor kept sending me worried glances but I paid no attention. As he sat down with his sandwich next to some of the others I asked him a few questions about my lessons. I was just about to ask him the dress code when Jean interrupted.

"Are you alright?" she asked me, worry glinting in her eyes.

I nodded and waved her off before resuming my conversation with the Professor. The inhabitants at the table shared a look before Storm turned to me.

"We would love it if you would trust us Ivy," she stated softly.

The word trust stopped me in my tracks; I sighed and bowed my head in defeat. I rubbed the back of neck, trying to work out a kink.

"Just a bit… unsettled is all," I said lamely.

They shared another look.

"We do not judge, remember?" the Professor said airily as he bit into his sandwich.

I looked at him sharply but he didn't meet my gaze. I sighed in defeat. Wasn't winning a lot today was I? I tried to find the right words to say but kept coming up blank.

"Who's up for a game of tag? Outside." Jean said as she stood up.

I looked at her in shock. She wants to play a game of tag. Wow.

Everyone murmured their agreement and started to head outside; I shook my head at their retreating backs. Jean stopped and turned to me.

"Are you coming?" she asked with her hand out.

I looked well for lack of a better term, horrified. No way in hell am I _playing_ outside while in my other forms. No. Nope. Nae. Anymore ways for me to put it? No.

Her smile faltered for a second and she lowered her hand. I saw my window of opportunity fading fast and decided to grab it. They would get use to my gifts if I used them more often. I sighed as her fingers closed around my hand and she dragged me outside with her.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I stood in the backyard awkwardly as they all argued over who was 'it'. I snorted at them. Well at least they don't look like sticks in mud anymore. I watched as they all played paper, scissors, rock to decide who would be 'it'.

As they argued and moaned I thought over my forms. Which one was the most appropriate? My mind went to Cheetah and I stifled a laugh. Funny but no that counts as cheating. I snorted at the irony of it. My mind wandered to Fox and I deemed it perfect. I hadn't used that form in a while and it was small and quick. It also didn't have large claws that would injure someone if I tried to tag them.

Jean turned to me, "Kitty is 'it'," she said looking back at the group.

I nodded then realized she couldn't see me, "Okay," I said quietly.

She brought her gaze to me again before looking at everyone else, they all nodded at her. I was confused. What are they planning exactly? My question was answered when Jean turned back to me.

"Hey, are you going to change?" she asked me trying to sound casual.

I hesitated unsure of myself, "I—um—yes?" I said.

She smiled brightly before pointing back at the lobby we had just come from.

"Change in there, because if I were you I would not want to ruin a perfectly good pair of jeans," she said cheerfully before skipping back to stand at Scott's side.

I looked behind me and shuffled off to the lobby she had pointed to. When I reached it I turned to find everyone looking at me.

"We are going to wait until you are changed and back with us before we start the game, okay?" Jean yelled across at me.

I nodded nervously before shutting the door behind me. _I can do this, no big deal_ I told myself over and over.

Stripping down quickly I willed my power through my body and felt the changer take over. I winced slightly at the pain of delaying my change but the pain evaporated almost as soon as my four paws hit the ground. I smiled slightly and growled quietly to myself before turning to the door. I walked towards it before realizing that I had no way out. I had shut the door behind me. Oh I am so smart. I mentally patted myself on the back as I looked around for another exit.

Seeing none I looked at the door before swallowing my pride. I howled loudly, then barked, yipped and did any sound I could think of. I heard mumbling and the door opened to reveal Storm staring down at me. I wondered what I looked like through her eyes. An auburn red coated fox with glowing golden eyes. I blinked at her innocently before yipping softly. She smiled and her eyes became soft and gentle.

She moved to the side and allowed me to race past her to the group of waiting people. I waited for her to catch up before facing the group again. I saw Jean staring at me with a look of awe on her face. I looked at her curiously. She reached one hand out and raised her eyebrows. Did she seriously want to pet me? I looked at her with the universal sign of _'you serious'_. She laughed softly before nodding.

I took at few cautious steps forward keeping my eyes trained on her. By now she had kneeled so she was roughly my size. When I reached her I saw Scott tense up and turned too looked at him. He was standing stiffly but was making no move to push me away from Jean. I nodded before staring back at Jeans hand. I could do this, she is my friend, she means no harm.

I reached her hand and snuffled at it slightly, she jumped when my cold nose hit her fingers. She froze before laughing loudly and patting my head gently. I wasn't use to being touched and it took awhile for me to get use to her fingers that were scratching softly behind my ears. I hate to admit that it actually felt pretty good. After about 10 minutes Jean leaned back, satisfied. She stood up and looked at Kitty before sprinting away. Everyone took the hint and started sprinting in opposite directions.

Kitty looked down at me and smiled, before turning and heading off after John. I sat there confused for a while before I heard a yelp.

"JOHN'S IT" I heard Kitty yell.

I chuckled to myself before I saw John come sprinting around the corner. He saw me and narrowed his eyes before running towards me. I felt my eyes widened as I turned around and ran towards the garden.

Oh, the game is on.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Well, it took me a little while to write this and I hope you're happy with it. I'm tired and I am gonna go crash. Review please, but no flamers. Might carry on with the tag game next chapter, tell me what you think.**


	7. Class Time

**A/N Hey sorry suffered from a bit of writers block. I had a hard time trying to think about how to write this chapter and it was a bit of a doozy, sorry If it's not very good. I skipped a few weeks (four) so this is the day of her first lesson. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own x-men it belongs to Marvel.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000**

_Nope, nope, nope, nope and nope_ I thought venomously as I threw the different outfits around my room. None of them seemed to suit my first day. None of them, damn annoying. Looking down at my last few t-shirts I gave up and stormed to my closet.

Searching through I couldn't see anything wearable. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I turned to my dresses and started sifting through them. Red one, blue one, black one… That one will do. Sighing I quickly slipped on the plum dress before walking over to my mirror.

A small smile graced my lips as I looked at my reflection. I loved this dress, a small lacy baby doll plum number. Beautiful. I looked outside and saw the sun was covered by a thick layer of clouds. I quickly threw on a pair of sheer black stockings and checked my hair before walking to my door and calmly leaving the room.

Shutting my door quietly behind me, I turned and started repeating the directions the kitchen in my head. I walked down the halls and entered the kitchen. Looking around the room, I saw that I was the only occupant. Shrugging I pulled open the fridge and poured myself some chocolate milk. I chuckled as I remembered Professor Xavier saying he had had enough chocolate milk. Looking in the fridge I understood that. It was either chocolate milk or soda.

Sighing I took another sip and popped some toast in the toaster. I leaned against the counter holding my glass before I closed my eyes tiredly. I sat like that for a few minutes listening to the birds outside and my own breathing. I tried to ignore the butterflies that had settled in my stomach. I was very tight and could use a good massage I decided before my toast popped.

I screamed when the noise startled me and I dropped my glass. I waited for the smash of breaking glass but when I heard nothing I opened one of my eyes and gazed into Piotr's eyes.

He cleared his throat, "Hello Ivy," he said with a smile.

I smiled back, "Hey Piotr, nice to see you again,"

He nodded before placing my glass back on the counter, "Someone's a bit nervous?" he guessed.

I nodded shyly, "first day today," I said with a timid voice.

"All the other students are looking forward to today and you seem to be the only person in the whole Manor that is dreading it" he said with a chuckle.

I scoffed, "I am afraid of nothing, thank you very much," I said with an air of dignity.

He laughed louder and I grabbed my toast and started to butter it before searching the cupboards and pulling out some peanut butter. We chatted happily as we ate—I was too nervous to eat all the toast I had made and shared with him.

Quickly checking the wall clock for the time, I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. As I exited the room I ran into Jean.

"Oh, Jean! Could you show me to my new classroom?" I asked her, taking a deep breath.

She laughed, "Sure, come it's this way."

We chatted excitedly as we walked, I felt more nervous with every step we took.

"You have Rouge, John and Bobby for your 2nd class today," Jean told me with a smile.

I nodded, "Piotr?" I asked hopefully.

Jean gave me a look before shaking his head, "He finished his schooling last year, he just stays for the sake of the children and I think he wants to be a teacher one day."

I nodded, "in?"

"We may start adding classes like drama or dance and Piotr is a skilled drawer, so we could start an art class perhaps," she said thoughtfully.

I nodded enthusiastically, "I love dancing" I said happily.

Jean looked at me doubtfully, "Says the one who falls over when she's standing still."

I snorted, "I am a very good dancer I'll have you know, top of my classes." I said proudly.

"In what types," she asked me curiously.

"Well I started with ballet as part of my education and when I enjoyed that so much my mother started me up on a few others. In the end I learnt ballet, classical, tap and contemporary." I said with a small smile.

She laughed, "Does your gift help with dancing?"

I scoffed, "I trip over my feet when I'm _sitting down_. So no they didn't help."

"Does your mum know about you working here? About your gifts?" she asked me as we side-stepped some students.

I shifted uncomfortably, "My mum isn't…. she passed away when I was younger." I said sadly.

Jean looked at me with sad eyes, "I'm sorry…" she said quietly.

"Father?" she asked me after a few minutes of silence.

"He's gone too," I said, my good mood had vanished.

"Can I ask when?" she asked me timidly.

"My mother when I was 10 and my father when I was 18," I whispered.

"How?—"she started to ask but I pointed to a random door.

"Is this my classroom?" I asked impatiently.

Jean frowned but didn't push the matter, "Actually this one," she said before taking my elbow and leading me down the hall a little.

I opened the door and stepped in. I quickly turned, cutting Jean off from entering the room.

"I have lots of work to do before my first class gets here at 9:30 Jean, so I had better get started," I explained before shutting the door—rudely—in her face.

I felt guilty but I did not want to talk about this. At all. I took in a lungful of air before turning to examine my classroom more thoroughly. I nodded; it had all the stuff it needs. I think.

I shrugged before taking my bag over to the desk at the centre of the room. I quickly unpacked my bag and shifted through my papers. I grabbed my timetable. 3 classes today, that's not so bad. I quickly scanned over my week, roughly 3 classes a day with the exception of Thursday, which has none. Checking my watch I had 20 minutes to read over my notes and mentally prepare myself.

Sighing I put my head down and read, absorbing the complicated formula easily. I read my notes in a matter of minutes; I huffed and placed it down. I stood up and paced a couple of times before making sure I had everything I needed for the next class. Nodding to myself I checked the time again, 7 minutes.

My butterflies were back and with a vengeance. I stood still before taking a few deep breaths. I straightened what I was wearing and patted my hair down. I checked my time table; my first class was… seniors. Shit, I hate seniors. I really hope they have a sense of respect; otherwise this class would get very interesting. I smirked to myself, I had quite the temper and they had better learn that quickly.

I heard a flurry of movement and a low bell ringing and my head snapped towards the door. I heard obnoxious laughter and high-pitched giggling. Taking a deep breath I walked towards the door and flung it open. Silence fell over the group of students waiting out-side my class. There weren't much of them only about 15. I smiled faintly and stood to the side, gesturing them in.

I felt eyes on me and looked up into the eyes of a boy. He must have been 18 or even 19. I smiled again and he winked back. Ignoring the last action I walked to the front of the class before taking a deep breath and turning to face them.

"Hello class, I'm Professor Ryder," I said my voice slightly shaking.

Murmurs greeted me and I felt my stomach tighten. Breathe in. And out. In. Out.

"So you don't all have names?" I asked, and then mentally slapped myself at my attempt to joke.

A young man stood forward, he had a long face and platinum blonde hair, "I'm Warren," he said with a smile.

I smiled, "Lovely to meet you Warren,"

After a few seconds the others stood forward and told me their names. I tried to remember their names and fought extremely hard to keep the relaxed smile on my face. The man who had winked at me before stood forward.

"Names Oliver Williams, _darling_," he said with another wink.

I tried to suppress my wince and I smiled. I turned back to the whiteboard and picked up a marker. Quickly glancing at my notes I started to write on the board. Before I had even finished my first word, I was interrupting.

"So what's your ability?" Oliver asked me while worrying his nails.

"My- uh what?" I asked confused.

He grinned before he winked. Then he disappeared, like seriously disappeared. I heard slight movement like fabric against fabric. I slowly turned and looked around the room, trying to pin point the location.

"So pretty," a voice whispered in my ear.

I spun around and blindly grabbed what I hoped was Oliver's neck. I felt a soft fluff and got a grip on it. I saw Oliver flicker back and become visible once again. I smiled at him as he winced under my grip.

"You alright?" I asked him innocently.

He winced again and stuttered a laugh, "perfectly, my hair nice?" he asked before winking. Again.

I snorted and let it go, gesturing him back to his seat. He gave me puppy dog eyes but sauntered back to his seat. I gave him a piercing glance before starting my lesson. Around an hour later a low bell went off and I smiled at the class.

"No homework tonight guys, I'll see you…" I trailed off not knowing when I'll see them again.

"Wednesday Lovely Miss Ryder and I think I love you for not giving us homework," Olivier said with a smirk.

I shuddered at the way he had said my name and the word_ love._ I waved them out and walked to let my next class in.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000**

I sighed as I trudged into the kitchen, my feet aching.

"Ivy! How was class?" Jean yelled, a bit giggly.

I glared at her before rolling my eyes, "dandy, absolutely dandy" I said bitterly.

I had been cornered once or twice by that Williams kid. He had complimented me, multiple times, about my hair, my legs and he had bugged me about my gifts. I had looked him in the eyes and pushed past him before walking off. He didn't mean much, he had nothing but words. It's when he starts to act that I'll be worried.

Jean giggled loudly again before leaning against Scott, "Good, good." She murmured.

I rolled my eyes again and opened the fridge, begging to see something other than chocolate milk and soda. I cringed when I saw exactly that. I searched and decided on raspberry soda, pulling it out and popping the cap. Taking a swig I looked around. All the teachers were here.

"Hey Storm what do you teach?" I asked curiously.

"Math's mostly but sometimes I fill in for everyone but Scott," she said with a light chuckle.

I frowned, "What does he teach?"

Scott cleared his throat, "Engineering and woodworks, stuff like that." He explained,

I smiled softly at him before turning to Jean and raising a delicate eyebrow.

"English and Social Studies, and I use to teach a little bit of science" she said with a small smile.

I chuckled, "Well that's my territory now," I said with a wink.

Logan spoke up, "Professor teaches History and this thing called mutant studies, and me I teach PE and fitness."

I nodded and opened my mouth to speak but two kids entered the room. Turning I saw Piotr and Olivier enter sniggering. Piotr saw me and gave a smile while Olivier gave me this wolfish grin and a wink. I had to control my shudder.

I turned back to the group and caught everyone's frowns. I widened my eyes at them and gestured to Olivier with my head. Jean caught my eyes and she shook her head. I heard Piotr and Olivier talking behind me before Olivier stood almost directly behind me. I stiffened and saw Logan's eyes flicker to Olivier.

"Isn't it past your bedtime Olivier?" Logan said commandingly.

I saw Olivier hesitate before smiling widely, "yup be about it, bye guys," he said before winking at every single one of us.

I watched as he left the room, before relaxing and smiling at everyone. I turned to Piotr and smiled widely, offering him the rest of my drink. He nodded and took it before finishing it in a series of gulps. I laughed as he burped before leaning calmly on the counter next to him. When I turned back Jean was waggling her eyebrows at me suggestively, I frowned and tilted my head before ignoring her. We all chatted for a bit before Jean—stupid son of a—brought up parents. _Again_.

"Mine passed away," I said when all heads turned my way.

"How?" Logan asked me.

I shook my head at him before turning back to the fridge and getting another drink. I turned to Piotr and offered him one but he shook his head.

"Was it bad?" Piotr asked me in a near whisper.

I looked at him before sighing, "Yeah it was pretty bad."

"How—what happened?" he asked me again, leaning against my arm slightly and swiping my drink.

I glared at him as I watched him drink a few mouthfuls before I snatched it back and glanced around the room. Everyone was watching with rapt attention. I sighed, it was now or never.

"My parents were—Uhm mutants," I said before clearing my throat.

"My mother was like me only her powers were more… weak and held back. My." I took another deep breath, "My papa could heal himself, really quickly, and he was going to live forever, like my mama."

Jean gasped, "How did they die?"

I tried to ignore the stinging in my eyes, "mama died when I was ten she—her…" I broke off and I didn't know how to continue.

I felt someone grab my hand and looked up into the eyes of Piotr, "her powers were like mine, she changed but she took longer and she..."

I took a deep breath before taking my hand back and walking around everyone so I could stare out the kitchen window, "one day mama, she changed but—but something, it went wrong and…" I made this strange hiccupping noise while trying to hold back the tears.

"She froze, just froze. Halfway through her change, she couldn't go forward and she couldn't go back. She was stuck and she couldn't breathe because her throat," I clasped my throat as I spoke, "her windpipe remained human but the muscles and skin around it changed to animal. She couldn't breathe she was choking and dying. Papa just held her and I… I couldn't watch it anymore; I never changed after that unless my body forced me. It was horrible she just….." I broke off with a sob.

"I-I' sorry," I heard Jean stammer behind me.

I turned towards her and forced a smile on my face, "it was 18 years ago, I—I've forgotten about it," I said with a light nervous chuckle.

"How could anyone forget that?" I heard Storm say sadly.

"You learn too," I said dismissively.

"What of your father then?" I heard Scott ask.

I shook my head, "enough now,"

"But—"he started.

"ENOUGH!" I said forcefully.

I took a deep breath, "enough," I whispered.

I wiped my tears quickly before smiling and going to stand next to Piotr again. I placed my drink on the counter and laughed bitterly. I took a quick swig of it before holding my hand out towards Piotr, he shook his head and I shrugged. Taking another swig I gestured to Logan, he nodded and I passed him my drink.

Our fingers touched and I felt a shock like electricity. I felt my eyes widened but quickly relaxed when I saw him quickly finish the drink. I sighed before rubbing a hand over my face and pulling slightly on my hair. I smiled at everyone, silently thanking them for listening.

"I think thats enough bedtime stories for tonight huh kids?" I said jokingly.

Everyone nodded and we all relaxed a bit before standing up and stretching. We slowly started to flood out of the room, all heading to our rooms in complete silence. Piotr walked next to me and I smiled gratefully at him, he grinned before squeezing my hand playfully.

We all reached our hallway and I turned to Piotr, "Where do you sleep?"

He smiled and shook his head at me before pointing at the room next to mine, "Right there," he said.

I laughed, "Yay, you're so close"

I saw Logan stiffen but I paid it no heed, "I guess I am," he said with a smile.

"Night Ivy," he said softly before hugging me gently but firmly.

"Good night Piotr," I whispered after him as he closed his door.

I turned and smiled at everyone else, giving Jean and Storm a hug as well. I turned to head to my room before I heard someone shuffle their feet awkwardly. I turned to find Logan staring at his feet.

"I-ah, you didn't have to tell us that, and well—thanks for sharing it," he said gruffly.

I smiled before walking up to him and placing my hand on his arm, "I should trust you and I do,"

He gave me a twist of a smile and I pulled a face at him. He laughed and gave me a true smile. I turned to head back into my room but he grabbed my arm.

"Hey don't I get a hug?" he asked jokingly.

I smiled before leaning in and giving him a soft hug. He smells so nice. Like musk and scandal wood almost. With a hint of forest, it smelled lovely. I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around him tighter.

"Night Kiddo," he said softly.

I turned a mock glare on him before taking my arms back, "I'm 28 and my name is Ivy," I said before smiling and walking into my room.

I shut my door and started to strip down for bed.

I didn't hear the quiet, "Goodnight Ivy," as I slipped between the covers.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000**

**I know you love me for updating haha, sorry I didn't sooner but I literally couldn't be bothered. But I did now and that's all that matters right. I hope you loved the jealous Logan and the cute moment they had.**

**Till next time**

**-Taila**


	8. Intentions

**A/N Hey apparently I have a thing with jealous Logan because he rears his head again in this chapter. Sorry for the hint of Piotr/Ivy but it's cute and makes Logan jealous ;). I apologize for any OOC and mistakes (I called Jean a he last chapter :L) **

**I own nothing expect for my OC's and the plot line.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000**

"I expect at least 1000 words by Wednesday, exceptions can be made," I said commandingly, "See you then."

I heard murmured goodbyes as my youngest class left the room. I smiled softly at a young girl—Lily I think—as she came up to me.

"Uhm Miss? I d-don't understand most of this," she said nervously.

I felt my heart wrench for her, poor girl. My mind quickly went through all the ways of helping her before I settled on the most appropriate one.

"Are you going into town for the movie night tonight?" I asked her gently.

She shook her head viciously, "I wanted to go to a movie no one else wanted to go to, I didn't want to go alone…" she trailed off a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

I smiled at her, "Why don't you and I watch a movie here and try and work this out hmm?" I said.

She raised her electric blue eyes to mine hopefully, "really? You wouldn't mind?" she asked.

I shook my head, "I'll meet you in the TV room reserved for staff huh? At 5:30."

She nodded vigorously before skipping out of the classroom. I smiled after her before turning and cleaning my desk up a bit. My first week was done, finished. I smiled while mentally patting myself on the back.

It hadn't been a complete disaster. I had had an itty bitty accident with some unstable chemicals and an arrogant senior. But that senior had been Olivier so it doesn't really count as a downer on my week. I smiled when I remembered his face when Warren told him he had singed his eyebrows off. The guy had practically run screaming to the nearest mirror.

Chuckling to myself I graded a few more papers. I worked for about an hour before leaving. I had given all of my classes one written essay to complete so I could know how much of science the understood. A list of questions they had to answer and 5 days to answer it had left a few people a bit cranky at me, but still not a downer on my week.

As I was walking down the hall Storm caught up with me, "Hey Ivy, Professor wants to see you now, if you don't mind," she asked me, panting slightly from running.

I smiled and nodded, "Is he in his office?" I asked her.

She nodded and I went on my way. I smiled and waved at a few students as they passed me and they returned the gesture. Whistling under my breath as I walked, I absent-mindedly scratched my arm. My brain registered it as the need to change. I stop whistling and thought about my next chance. Midnight strolls as a cheetah sounded fun, but so did a midnight stroll as a mountain tiger. I would decide on who I let out when the time came.

After about 20 minutes I finally found Xavier's door and knocked timidly before swinging the door open. I entered the room and saw the Professor talking to Piotr.

"Oh sorry am I interrupting?" I asked, as I felt a blush spread across my face.

Xavier shook his head, "Not at all Ivy, we were just waiting on you," he said as he gestured to the seat next to Piotr.

As I walked forward Piotr stood up and opened his arms for a hug. Smiling I happily leaned in and gave him one, before sitting down and facing the Professor. He raised an eyebrow at me before I shrugged and smiled back.

"Well lately I have been tempted to add in some art rotations into the children's schooling," he started, "I know that Piotr here is quite talented in drawing and using paints and a little bird told me that you Ivy are a very good dancer," he said calmly, gauging my reaction.

I felt my blush deepen, "I may have to go little bird hunting," I joked.

Piotr chuckled before lightly punching my arm, "I have to as well, because a little bird told Professor that I wanted to teach," he said jokingly.

The Professor laughed deeply, "Well what would you guys think of that?" he asked us, almost hopefully.

I scratched my head, "I don't really know, I'm not swarmed with my Science classes but would I be able to do dance classes? I mean I only know 4 types!" I insisted.

Xavier nodded, "you take as much time as you two want, but I want to start the classes at the same time. Then the children have two art choices, and they can choose." He said thoughtfully, "we will have to redo all the timetables, but I'm sure we can live with that hmm?"

Piotr nodded, "I'm all in so I suppose it depends on you Ivy," he said shifting slightly to face me.

I felt my stomach tighten, "Pressure much?" I said lightly.

Piotr's face went slack, "I-I didn't mean it l-like that!" he insisted.

I giggled, "I'm only teasing Piotr!"

He glared at me before the Professor spoke up, "You could teach together, compare notes and all that." He said before picking up a pen and writing something down.

I turned to Piotr, he was smiling brightly, "Sounds like fun!" he said happily.

I smiled uncertainly, "I-Uhm suppose it can't be that bad," I said nervously.

The Professor smiled, "We'll add them in after the school holidays," he said before adding, "You guys just meet up every now and then and come up with a program. Maybe you two could intertwine your classes every now and then."

Piotr nodded, "I understand, like her students pose or something?" he guessed.

Xavier nodded at us before smiling, "Whatever works for you two, now out." He said before focusing back on his work.

We both stood up to leave before I quickly asked the professor a question, "Am I allowed to tutor students out of class?" I asked him.

He frowned at me, "Of course you are Ivy!" he said happily.

I smiled and kept walking, following Piotr out the door. I looked up and saw him waiting for me, grinning I ran to catch up. He beamed down at me before grabbing my arm and linking it with his. I frowned but let him have his way.

He chatted happily as we walked down the halls. I struggled to keep up with him; he was talking at a hundred miles an hour. After trying for a few minutes I gave up and tuned out, choosing to listen to his voice instead. After we walked for what must have been an hour I realized he was leading me in circles.

"Uhm Piotr, why are we walking in circles?" I asked him as we walked past Xavier's office door.

He shrugged, "I wanted to talk," he said shyly.

I smiled, "while I'm hungry, can we make a pit stop?" I asked teasingly.

He nodded and changed our direction. Lucky sod at least knew his way around; I was still getting lost on my way to the bathroom between classes. As we headed to the Kitchen Storm and Logan came running around the corner.

"Piotr, emergency now!" Storm yelled as she ran past, "If you see Bobby, John or Rouge tell them too"

Piotr froze before turning to me, "I have to go, I'll see you later!" he said before running off.

I looked after them confused. I frowned and checked my phone, 5:45. I shrugged and continued walking maybe they have some pop-tarts I could—Shit! Lily, I forgot about Lily! Forgetting food I quickly sprinted towards the staff lounge. I burst through and found Lily sitting there with her head in her hands.

"Lily! I'm so sorry… I forgot I was with the professor and Piotr…" I trailed off when I saw her shoulders shaking.

"Lily…?" I asked nervously.

I slowly walked towards her, noticing that the lights remained off and the fire was casting her blonde hair into a light brown. Wait blonde hair? Lily had ebony hair. When I noticed the first flaw I saw her shoulders widening and she took on a larger and broader shape.

"How?" I started.

She….._it_ raised its head and I gasped loudly. I stared into the cold ice that was Olivier's eyes and watched him smirk.

"The cool things about my powers are, if I don't want someone to see _me_ they don't" he said smugly.

I thought this over; I thought his only abilities would be cloaking himself. Realization hit me; he could easily cloak using someone else. Like that blue chick John was talking about.

"Where's Lily?" I asked, trying to sound forceful.

He laughed, "Out with all of her friends of course."

I frowned, "but she said—"

"But she said," He mimicked, "I just walked in your class and asked so nicely for some study time, and you fell right into my waiting hands, it actually was a little disappointing kitten."

I smirked back, "Well you got one thing wrong in that sentence, _sugar" _I said before standing to my full height.

He smirked wider, "what was that?"

I grinned, "I am not a kitten," I said with a pout before turning and sprinting through the door.

I lost my grin when I lost both my shoes and heard Olivier catching up quickly. I ran down every hall I could find and after a few minutes of hearing him panting at my heels, I suddenly stopped and crouched. I felt him collide with my back and I gasped at the pain before standing and running the way I had come.

I ran down a few hallways hoping to bang into someone. After exhausting the entire first floor I ran up the first set of stair I could. After running for about 10 minutes I realized I couldn't hear Olivier behind me. I mustered my courage and spun around, only finding empty air. I smiled slightly before remembering his ability. Invisibility, crap.

"Don't play games Olivier, be a man and show yourself," I taunted into the empty air.

"Don't think so Kitten," he said back.

I spun around trying to find him. I listened as hard as I could but only heard his taunting.

"You know I tried to forget how rude you have been to me. I thought you wouldn't be so disgusting and reject me when you found out who I really was. But no you continue to taunt and tease me" he said with a dangerous tone.

I swallowed thickly; this is not going according to plan, "Oh? And who are you really?" I asked.

I heard his laugh echo through the halls but he didn't reply.

"That's unsettling," I said quietly.

But before I could ask my question again I felt a weight hit my back. I went flying and crashed into a small table, shattering the vase and scattering the flowers. I hissed loudly when I felt the glass slice into my back. I looked around but before I could fully scope my surroundings I felt someone punch me roughly across the jaw.

"You get angry when I reject you yet you're punching my jaw and hurting me?" I said angrily.

He flickered back into my sight, "I'm just… well punishing you sweetie," he said his voice sickly sweet.

I growled and swung at him smirking when my fist connected with his jaw with a satisfying crack. He yowled and swung back, catching me in the stomach. The wind blew out of my lungs and I became winded. I struggled to stand back up but he continued to rain punch after punch, kick after kick, blow after blow.

After what seemed like hours he stopped and I saw black dotting around the edges of vision. I grimaced when I tried to stand up, the pain was immense. I winced when I remembered the last time I had been in this kind of situation, it was with Piotr. But I was in my other form and I…..

I tried to lift my head and look at Olivier but my neck tensed and it pulsed painfully. I hissed again and tried to focus all my energy on changing. Olivier started saying a little speech; I could tell he had practiced it. I shook my head before wincing and letting a small whimper escape my throat. I heard Olivier stop and felt him lightly patting my back.

"Are you alright Ivy?" he asked me quietly.

I stifled my chuckle and turned to face him, faking a whimper, "Olivier…" I whispered.

He let out a shuddering breath, "Ivy, please tell me you're alright, I'm sorry I didn't mean to—"he trailed off as I dug my fingers into his fore arm.

He stared at my fingers as they morphed into claws. He raised his eyes and looked with horror as my face shifted into an abomination. I felt my eyes shift and my bones crack. I vaguely heard a whimper escape his throat and I cracked a distorted smile.

My grip on his arm loosened as my change became complete. You don't have a lot of grip as a large, black mountain lion. He yelped and ran. Growling I ran after him, relishing in the feel of four paws pounding against the wooden floors of the mansion. He ran, forgetting about his gifts in his shock. It didn't really matter, I would find him anyway.

He raced out the back door and I followed causing the door to slam back open. He ran but I was faster. I swiped at his legs and he went down. I pounced on top of him slamming his head against the ground. He put up quite the fight and we went for ages.

He suffered a lot of scratches and bite marks while I only suffered bruises. I grinned dangerously before he threw me of him. My smile dropped when he picked up a stick, that's familiar. Damn it I hate sticks, they are sharp and pointy and… I just don't like them. When he saw my face he grinned triumphantly. I growled lowly and slowly shifted back to my human form.

His eyebrows raised when he saw what I wore, "You're naked," he choked out.

I smiled seductively, "that a problem?" I asked.

He tried to stutter out a question but I turned and ran, leaving him in the dust. I know my main focus should be trying to take him out but please I am not doing that naked! I sprinted into my room before throwing on some underpants. I looked around quickly and saw my nightgown lying on top of my dresser, neatly folded. I sighed it was killer short but it would do. Before I could reach it Olivier stormed through the door.

"You could have phoned for help, but you decided to play dress up," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and threw my dressing gown at him. He stumbled and tried to get it off his face. I threw on my nightgown before kicking him in the stomach. He stumbled out of my room and fell on his ass. I laughed as he threw the gown of his face with an annoyed face. When he tried to stand up I kicked him square in the face before putting all I had left into running back out the door.

When I stumbled into the backyard I fell. As I laid there I kept telling myself to get up, but my sore and broken body wouldn't listen. My heart started thudding in my chest when I realized that I could actually lose. I heard Olivier come up behind me and started struggling. He knelt down and flipped me over so I was lying on my back. My heart leapt into my throat when saw and felt him straddle my hips. He started tearing at my nightgown.

I kicked and screamed. I would not let this happen. Never. After trying to grab my fists Olivier gave up and delivered a blow holding back none of his strength. I saw stars and my vision went blurry.

He leaned down, "You can't fight, your weak pathetic…"

His words dug deep and I started to see red. I grinned through the bloody mess of my face. He looked down at me and frowned his eyes still clouded with lust.

"I am not weak." I growled.

He looked at me in shock as I threw him off me. I stood up feeling adrenaline running through my veins. He lay down for a minute and I looked up into the window, seeing my reflection. I looked horrible; I had blood gushing down my face from multiple cuts and my left eye was swelling shut quickly. I looked down at my arms and saw more cuts and a few bruises.

I shook my head to clear it before bending down and picking him up by the front of his t-shirt, "I am not weak," I said before throwing him through the window.

I stormed through the window hearing the glass crunch under my bare feet. I picked him up again and threw him through the door.

"Pathetic, you have got to be kidding me," I screamed as I picked him up again.

I threw him down the hallways yelling insults. After a few throws we were at the front door. I grinned as I picked him up again.

"I'll show you weak, you cold, arrogant bastard," I yelled as I threw him through the door.

"How dare you!" I screamed, "You—you—you Ahhh!" I screamed before stalking over to him.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

**Piotr's POV**

"How did they do it?" I yelled frustrated.

"They completely fooled us" John yelled as well.

Logan scoffed and I could tell he was pissed as well, "we should get back the kids will be home soon," he said.

Jean nodded, "Their movies are over and they will be on their way back soon," she said as she fiddled with a few buttons on the jet.

We argued the entire way back to the mansion, after Jean carefully 'parked' the jet we hopped off, still slightly fuming. Jean and Storm calmed us down on the ride up the elevator and by the time we reached the main floor we were laughing.

I was walking with John, Bobby and Rouge before I slammed into Scotts back.

"Scott what's wrong?" I asked nervously.

I followed his gaze and looked around confused, a small hall table was shattered and blood flecked the floor around it.

"Ivy," I heard Jean whimper.

No one said anything for a few minutes. I saw Logan open his mouth but someone yelling cut him off.

"How dare you! You-you-you Ahhh!"

I winced when I recognized Ivy's voice; we all exchanged looks and ran towards the front of the house. As we ran I noticed destruction along the way, shattered windows and doors, blood covering a few surfaces and glass everywhere.

We ran out the door, if it could still be called that. It was ripped clean off its hinges. I stopped and stared at the sight before me.

Ivy stood there wearing a short, thin nightgown. She was covered in blood and I grimaced before staring in shock at her face. She looked quite terrifying, her hair surrounded her like a halo and her face was set in a sneer.

We all looked at each other as she walked over to Olivier… Shit Olivier! I exchanged a frightened look with Jean and the others. Ivy hadn't noticed us yet and she continued rambling.

"You…You fake to be a student of mine. You then beat the living crap out of me then you…" she choked back a sob, "then you try to r-rape me, you cold, arrogant, selfish, sick, disgusting…" she didn't finish and stumbled for a bit before clutching her head.

"How could you… you-Piotr!" she gasped loudly, "Piotr trusted you he-he was your best friend!"

I felt my heart swell because she cared enough to bring me up but then anger followed. He had tried to rape her! The sick son of a...

I'm gonna kill him.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000**

**Ivy's POV**

I tried to suppress my sobs, but when my adrenaline faded so did my courage. I fell to my knees. I would've laughed if the situation wasn't so depressing. I hiccupped and looked up to see Olivier smiling at me. Even though his face was covered in blood and bruises, he still frightened me.

"Piotr doesn't mean a thing to me," he said shakily but still somehow had venom in his voice.

I laughed quietly, "You don't care about Piotr?" I asked angrily.

He shook his head, and laughed again. I stood up and stumbled over to him before pulling back my leg and kicking him with all the strength I had left. It wasn't a very hard kick because I felt like I was dead. Or dying. Or both.

"You know what screw you, I'm going to go call Logan and get him to kick your ass," I said with a smirk.

"Logan won't be able to protect you forever Ivy Ryder" he said, his voice held no expression.

I froze and felt my throat clog up, "I—I… so?" I asked.

He laughed again, "We'll find you Ivy, we have twice and we will again."

I swallowed, "I have a family now Olivier, they will take care of me." I said, happy my voice was fill of confidence.

I turned and saw Logan, Storm, Jean, Scott, Bobby, Rouge, John and Piotr standing there with furious expressions on their face. Logan took a step forward.

"Ivy go inside you don't need to see this. Piotr? Help me rip this jerk to shreds,"

I smiled before collapsing.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

**How was that some action! I can't write fight scenes sorry but I try don't I! I hope you like it and yes I did quote a few movies this chapter but that a lot of fun. Firefly lol love that series. See ya soon.**

**-Taila**


	9. Help

**A/N hey guys, a familiar cliff-hanger huh? I hope you like this chapter and review for me. I am so happy I have 18 reviews, 24 favourites and 47 follows! Wow thank you all sooooo much, when i can be bothered I will write alllll of your names down so I can thank you. And remember if you have any ideas for my story I love to hear them, and will try my hardest to use it and mention you sometime during my story as a reward (sorry if reward sounds childish.)**

**Anyway I own nothing, if I did; no one would have died in the last movie.**

* * *

I let out a loud oomph when I hit the ground. I heard footsteps running towards me and I lifted my hand to wave.

"I'm fine guys, I'm just really tired," I explained.

I heard a nervous chuckle and looked up at Kitty and John. Kitty had a worried expression while Johns was one of pure fury.

"Logan, Piotr wait for me," I heard him ground out before he stalked over to them.

I laughed slightly, "Well, he's screwed," I said gesturing to where Olivier lay.

"Oh yes he is," I heard Bobby growl as he, Logan, Piotr, John and even Scott walked towards him dangerously.

The girls that were left behind helped me up, I stood on shaky legs and smiled grimly at them. I winced as I took a few test steps, before I turned to look up at Jean.

"Medbay?" I asked sadly.

Jean nodded an affirmative, "Medbay."

* * *

"No more," I yelled dramatically, causing Jean to groan. Again.

"Next time you yell that, I'll accidently inject you with a tranquilizer," she said warningly.

I feigned a look of pure horror before sighing and leaning back down onto the cold metal table. I watched as Jean gently cleaned the wounds on my left arm and proceeded to bandage them.

"Must you take so long?" I asked playfully.

She glared at me, "You have been in here for what? 15 minutes? I have just finished your left arm, and your right arm is nicely bandaged. Moan one more time and I'll leave you to disinfect and bind these wounds yourself." She said in a rush.

I grinned at her before wincing slightly as she fingered a deep wound on my right thigh, "That's a bit sore," I commented.

She grimaced, "I'm sorry, but these not much I can do. But it's definitely better than last time you fought a student," she finished with a small smile.

I gave her a dirty look, "yeah because this time I was chased through the house, beat up repeatedly and almost raped. Much better." I said bitterly.

She gave me a disapprovingly look, "Ivy, please. You didn't get stabbed!"

I gave her that and laughed lightly before gasping as she disinfected the gash on my thigh.

"Not sorry," she sang.

Glaring at her, I rubbed my cheek and winced at the slight pressure I had applied that caused it to flare in pain. I sighed, wishing that the bruises would heal instantly. I looked around and saw a few strange X-ray images above Jean's desk.

"Who and what is that?" I asked curiously.

Jean raised her head and followed my gaze, "Oh that's Logan's and Piotr's x-rays," she said while moving around the room and grabbing some more bandage.

"Why did you X-ray them?" I asked her.

Her face lit up, "They have amazing bone structure. I mean you have seen Piotr's metal form, it's absolutely amazing isn't it?" she gushed.

I nodded and gestured for her to continue.

She smiled, "Well Logan's entire bone structure is made from a rare metal called Adamantium, it's hard to explain how or when it got there since he lost his memories roughly about 18 years ago. I am studying it intently to try to find something, anything, but my search has been pretty fruitless lately. I think that Piotr is made of a mixture between Titanium and an unidentified metal. He was so funny to study since he's a joker, it took me ages to finally get the information," she finished with a chuckle.

I laughed with her and noticed that she had just finished bandaging my right leg. I looked at my arms and legs.

"I look like a bloody snowman," I exclaimed.

Jean gave me another look, "I haven't even done your torso yet," she said with a smug face.

I winced, "you are not covering my face in that stuff," I said gesturing to the roll of bandage in her hands.

She rolled her eyes, "get over it Ivy,"

I pouted but let out a small yelp when she lifted my shirt. I felt the glass in my back shift with the movement and suppressed another yell. Jean gently but quickly searched my stomach.

"There are no actual wounds," she said quickly, "you have some bruising but that's it," she finished with a raised eyebrow.

"Back, my back," I said quietly, still trying to hold back a groan.

She nodded, "Can you please turn over?" she asked me.

I winced as I turned onto my side. I felt her shift my shirt again and I hissed from the pain. I heard Jean gasp quietly.

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

"Your back is... well ripped up." She said lamely.

I shrugged, "That's what happens when someone throws you into a glass vase the size of china," I said finishing with a scoff.

Jean giggled, "I'm going to have to pick the glass out." She finished with a sigh.

"Well you have fun," I joked.

She let out a puff of air and I heard her clattering about the Medbay. I listened to her movements and tried to figure out her location. After a few minutes of this game I grew bored and struck up a conversation.

"What happened to Olivier?" I asked, genuinely curious.

I heard Jean come to my side, "If he is still alive after the boys, he should be talking with the Professor."

I felt a slight pull in my back, "he isn't alone with the professor is he?" I asked worried.

I heard a clink as Jean answered, "Oh god no, the others are all there as well." She reassured.

I sighed deeply and shifted when I felt the tugging resume, "and no one decided to come down here and visit me," I said with a pout.

She laughed, "Well I don't think anyone likes seeing the injuries of a friend."

I nodded, "Good point,"

A comfortable silence fell over us, occasionally shattered by the faint click of glass hitting metal. I squirmed every time I felt the tugging sensation but Jean continued anyway. After a few minutes I felt the telltale sting of disinfectant shower over my back.

I hissed loudly, "Sorry," Jean apologized.

I waved her off, "carry on, it had to be done."

I heard more cluttering and felt something cold on my back. I waited patiently as she bandaged it before asking if I could turn over.

"Yeah, I'm going to work on your face now, no bandages I promise," she said against my protesting.

I sighed, "It's probably the worst isn't it?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "How much times did he direct a punch to your face?" she asked me professionally.

I shifted, "what would you do if I say that I kinda lost count?" I asked her nervously.

Her head snapped up, "how many times did he injure your face?" she said lowly.

I grimaced, "I don't know, he went all out."

She took a deep breath, "if the boys didn't kill him, I will." She said, dangerously calm.

I smiled sadly and watched her as she coated a cotton ball with disinfectant before gently dabbing at my face with it. After a few minutes of a tension filled silence, I sighed.

"What's wrong Jean?" I asked her.

She sighed; "Well I noticed something he said to you..." she trailed off.

"And?" I prompted her.

"About how they have found you twice before," she said as she applied some funny smelling cream to a deep cut above my eye.

I wrinkled my nose at the smell but deflected her question. She raised an eyebrow at me questionably.

"You did want to know how my dad died," I whispered.

Her eyes widened as she figured out my words, "So anyway I want to go shopping," she declared.

I chuckled at her rushed changed of subject, "and why is that?"

She looked at me an annoyed expression, "I want clothes and shoes," she said simply.

"Ahh" I said while nodding my head.

"Well?" she said as she taped up another cut, "You in? You need some hot clothes to parade in front of Piotr in."

I let my jaw drop and gave her a confused look, "Piotr!" I screamed.

She nodded, "I can tell you like him," she said but with an air of uncertainty.

I shook my head, "Piotr is like my brother, I couldn't." I insisted.

Jean frowned, "Well who do you like then? I know you have to like someone!" she said with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

I blushed as I remembered some of the thoughts I had been thinking about one chocolate eyed hunk of a man. Jean watched my face with a expression that screamed, "I knew it"

She grinned smugly, "So who is the lucky guy?"

I snorted, "Lucky?" I said disbelievingly.

She looked at me with a shocked expression, "have you looked in the mirror lately?" I opened my mouth to answer her but she cut me off, "apparently not. Look at you, stunning burgundy coloured hair, high cheekbones, lightly tanned skin, amazing figure, beautiful features and bright green eyes! You my dear are an image of beauty," she finished.

I stared at her like she had lost her mind, which in my opinion she had. She stared back with her hands on her hips. She sighed and shook her head.

"So the lucky guy?" she asked again.

I shook my head and felt the blush grow again before lowering my head. Jean watched me with a smile.

"Can we play the guessing game then?" she asked me.

I nodded timidly and she hummed in thought, "Is it... a senior student?"

My thought flew to the winged blonde student in my class. _Warren. _He was the only senior student I felt was even remotely interesting or attractive. Don't get me wrong there are some handsome kids here, but they are exactly that. Kids.

I shook my head and she frowned in thought, "Another student who isn't a senior?"

I gave her a look and she shrugged innocently.

"Someone who lives here and isn't a student?" she asked me while cleaning up around me.

I winced when I saw all the cotton balls and wipes that were covered in blood. I looked back up to Jean who was watching me. I sighed and nodded shyly. She grinned triumphantly before chucking the bloody utensils in a decontamination jar.

I saw her hesitate for a second and she slowly turned to face me, "It's not Scott is it?" she asked me.

I let the look of horror on my face speak for me. She let out a breath and smiled embarrassing.

"Sorry had to check," she said meekly.

I cracked a smile and she gestured for me to stand up. I felt confident and managed to stand on shaky legs.

"So Logan huh?" she said simply.

I lost my footing and fell to the ground roughly before turning a glare on her. She watched me with an amused expression as I tried to stand. After watching me struggle for a few minutes she came over to help me but stopped halfway. I frowned at her but she wasn't watching me.

"Need some help?" I heard before a pair of strong hands lifted me from the ground and held onto me as I regained my footing.

I turned to give Logan an embarrassed smile, "Thanks Logan,"

He smiled down at me before turning to Jean, "you two are needed upstairs," he said before looking down at me again.

I saw his eyes rake over me before he frowned, "Why do you look like a walking lemonade Popsicle?" he asked me

I laughed ruefully, "Bandages right?"

He sent Jean a worried look and she sent him back a pained smile, "She had bad wounds, especially on her back and face," she said sadly.

"She standing right here," I muttered under my breath.

"That guy is doomed once the professor is done with him," Jean said confidently.

Logan's eyebrows rose, "and why is that?"

"Have a proper look at her Logan," she said while packing up the last of her equipment.

Logan frowned and looked me over more carefully, his eyes lingering on the bare surfaces of my skin. I saw anger spark in his eyes as he turned me slowly to look probably.

"Where did—how?" he asked Jean with anger evident in his voice.

"Ask her how many times he lashed out at her face," Jean said as she turned to face us.

Logan turned his gaze to my eyes, "How many times did he..." he took a deep breath before continuing, "how many times did her punch you?"

I tried to smile, "Punch? Well..."

I tried to finish my sentence but Jean interrupted, "how many times did he punch, kick or whatever your face?" she asked impatiently.

I sighed while rubbing my head and not meeting Logan's eyes, "I... lost count." I said.

I saw Logan's nostril flare and his eyes darken with rage, "yep, the bastards doomed," he said, efficiently ending the discussion.

"So is the Professor in his office or the uh—interrogation room?" Jean asked as she slipped of her lab coat.

"Interrogation room," he said to Jean before turning to me, "Do you need help walking?" he asked.

I looked down at my covered legs. I felt them trembling slightly under my weight and looked up at Logan with a shy smile, "If you don't mind," I said timidly.

Logan gave me a smile before wrapping an arm around my waist and giving me his free hand. I draped my hand into his and he squeezed it playfully. I smiled at him and took a step, wincing when pain shot through my legs. I healed fast but not fast enough, so I would be in pain for a few days before it calmed down and it became manageable.

Logan caught my wince and started stuttering, "Are you sure you can walk? Jean should she walk? Do you have a wheelchair she could use? Would it hurt her to sit down in one?" he said in a rush.

Jean raised a hand to silence him, "Calm down Logan, I'm sure she's alright," Jean hesitated, "Actually, Logan can you please stay with Ivy for the next few days? If you don't mind?" she asked before sending a wink my way.

I didn't get a chance to argue before Logan nodded his head, "Does she have a pull out sofa in her room?" he asked Jean.

Jean nodded, "Yes she does. Thank you Logan, I'm very grateful and I think Ivy is too," she said before turning and leaving the room.

Logan looked down at me with a hopeful look in his eyes, "Thank you Logan, very much," I said gratefully and his eyes lit up.

I chuckled at his expression before gasping as a sharp sting went through my back. I winced and shifted slightly before turning to Logan, "off we go?" I asked him, pointedly ignoring the worried expression he wore.

He nodded slowly and led me from the room at a gentle pace. I still winced with every step but felt a lot safer in Logan's arms. I surveyed my surroundings, not remembering what it looked like from the last time I was here. It was white and clean and didn't look like the wooden school above us. I turned to ask Logan a question but saw that he was concentrating on trying to get me from point A to B.

I smiled at his efforts and chuckled slightly. He stopped walking and gave me a confused look.

"Thank you for taking so much care," I explained while still chuckling slightly.

He smiled softly and carried on walking. I thought back to his smile, it showed his straight white teeth and made slight smile lines around his lips. We stopped outside a round metal door and it opened automatically. We slipped inside the room and saw Olivier sitting—bound but not gagged, sadly—to a metal chair in the middle of the room with everyone surrounding him.

He looked up as the door opened and met my gaze with a sickening smile. I swallowed nervously and looked away from him almost straight away. I felt my pride take a hit but I couldn't bear to meet his gaze any longer. I felt Logan's arm tighten around me and a low growl vibrate through his chest.

Logan led me to the Professors side and Xavier smiled up at me apologetically. I looked over at Jean who had lightly touched Xavier's shoulder. He nodded at her and she closed her eyes, her eyebrows furrowing with concentration. I frowned but watched as her face paled and she swallowed before opening her eyes and meeting the Professors gaze. They shared a look and gestured for everyone to leave the room.

Logan and I were slow going but eventually we arrived at a small room filled with armchairs and couches. I frowned up at Logan and he smiled softly back.

"Wheels made this room so we could discuss anything we found out_ comfortably_," he explained.

I nodded as Logan lowered me on to a small couch carefully before taking the seat next to me. We all looked to Jean who was still pale and getting her back rubbed by Scott. She sighed and turned to face us.

"I tapped into his mind but he knew what I was doing, he gave me images of him hurting Ivy, beating her." She swallowed and closed her eyes for a second before continuing, "After a while I got past that but his mind was a maze, it was confusing. The only relevant thing I could get was his thoughts about Ivy. They were praising her and lusting after her, but that was about it. I got a hint of something before he hid it, something about the big guy wanting her." She sighed sadly, "but that's all,"

I saw Piotr stand up with anger blazing in his eyes, "I say we beat it out of him," he said while others nodded their agreement.

The professor shook his head, "No, Jean and I will try to breach his mind again but until then please continue with life, and heal from the previous mission okay? Especially you Ivy," he added.

I nodded and watched as everyone flowed from the room.

"Ready for the long and tedious walk to our room?" Logan asked playfully.

I turned to him and sighed a yes. He gently helped me up, trying not to look at the expression of pain on my face. I'll admit it was long and it was tedious and horribly painful but eventually we made it to my room. He helped me in and set me down on the bed.

He turned and walked over to my sofa, before turning it out and making the bed. I watched with tired eyes and a tired smile on my face. My head shot up when someone knocked on my door.

"Hey," Jean greeted me before facing Logan, "Tomorrow morning I'll help her shower but I have to do some things with the professor so could you bandage her back up?" she asked him.

He nodded, "Gladly," he said with a smile.

"Thank you again Logan, Goodnight guys," she said before shutting the door behind her.

Logan placed the bandages down on my bedside table and turned to me, "Do you need help getting undressed?" he asked me.

I hesitated, "no I can do it myself,"

He nodded, "I'll be right back okay?" I nodded and he left the room.

I slowly and painfully removed my shorts and loose singlet before crawling under the covers and waiting patiently for Logan to come back.

After a few minutes of me struggling to keep my eyes open he returned. He gave me a smile and locked the door, "Lights off?" he asked.

I nodded gently and he flicked the switch, "Goodnight Ivy," he said softly.

"Goodnight Logan," I said equally soft.

I heard him shift in his bed and when he settled I could hear his light breathing. I fell asleep with his soft breathing as my lullaby.

* * *

**How was that guys? I hope you like it; she explains what happened with her father next chapter so stay tuned ha-ha**

**-Taila**


	10. Blowing Up

**A/N Okay I am amazed 53 FOLLOWERS WOOOOOOOOOO. I feel so special; I didn't know that this story would become so popular. Thank you to all of you, I am not going to write all you names down just yet but thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

I smiled as I rolled over before my face fell completely.

And I thought I hurt last night.

I tried not to move, even a finger. I didn't even want to breathe, because every time I did I felt a pain like hot coals burning my sides. I think Jean was wrong. I think that I may have done one or two things to my ribs, just maybe. I moaned as I attempted to roll over, emphasis on the attempted.

I heard movement and next thing I knew Jeans head popped into my vision. She looked down at me with a worried expression etched onto her beautiful face.

"Hey Ivy, how are you feeling?" she asked before reaching down for my hand.

I weakly put my hand in hers, "I'm sore," I gasped out as she pulled me up gently.

She grimaced when she caught sight of the raw pain in my eyes, "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

I managed to give her a glare through the haze of pain, "what for Ms. Grey?" I said warningly.

She gave me a look before shrugging, "You're in pain, that's what I'm sorry for," she said unflinchingly.

I chuckled before groaning slightly, smiling at her expression of fear. She looked exactly like a deer in the headlights. I laughed, clutching my ribs tightly. Jean sent me another worried look as I flung my legs over the side of the bed with a pained expression. I rolled my eyes as she nervously bit her lip.

"Do—Do you want a shower?" she asked me slowly.

I thought it over, worrying my lip with my teeth, "I suppose," I started, "but on one condition," I said sternly.

Jean nodded, wringing her hands together, "yes?"

"I have a shower by myself, and please no more bandages!" I practically begged.

She gave me a serious look before sighing, "I'm going to stay in here while you shower, and then when you're finished I'll look at your wounds and I'll decide about that second one okay?" she said, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

I smiled and dashed for the bathroom, (okay, okay I hobbled!). Logan flashed across my mind but I pushed him back and started the hot shower. I stripped slowly and watched the steam fog up the large vanity mirror. I sighed before staring down at my bandage covered body, that's going to take a while to get off.

I shook my head, ignoring the searing pain before tearing at the material wrapped around my body tightly. I felt the steam encompass me and I sighed as water trickled down my body in small rivulets. Finished with my bandages I pulled back the shower curtain before slipping in thankfully. I let out a small yelp as I washed my hair before letting my eyes widen as I saw dried blood go down the drain.

Wincing I finished my hair before staring at my body wash with a wary glare. Now this would hurt. A lot. I sighed nervously before reaching for a loofa and coating it in vanilla smelling body wash. I gently rubbed it across my stomach, only grimacing slightly as it trailed over a few bruises. I brought it up, hitting a very tender spot. I let out a yell and doubled over in pain before almost screaming when my bending ripped open the cuts on my back.

"Ivy?" I heard as Jean banged on the door, "Ivy, are you alright?"

I didn't answer as I watched blood pour down my legs and down the drain. I felt tears well up from the intense pain.

"Ivy, please answer me," Jean begged me.

I let out a strangled sob, not having the ability to form words. I heard Jean sigh worriedly before no doubtingly running her hands through her red hair.

"Are you going to open the door?" she asked me.

"I-I'm fine J-Jean, Don't worry," I stammered out while clutching my stomach.

I heard a deep sigh before the door groaned slightly as if someone was leaning against it. I ignored her and struggled to straighten; trying to relieve the pain in my back, but when I straightened it hurt my stomach. My day just keeps getting better and better. I bit my lip to keep from yelling out. I knew those infernal bandages would be replaced.

I turned the water to cold and ignored the bone chilling cold that spread across my body. I turned and allowed the water to stream down my back. I felt the pain subside a little as the cold water numbed it. I allowed one content sigh to escape my lips before I firmly shut them again. I slowly stood up as straight as I could before turning off the shower and stepping out.

I dabbed myself dry, not wanting to irritate my wounds', wiped the condensation away from the mirror before feeling my eyes widen and a gasp fly from my lips. My face was a quilt work of bruises, ranging from sickly yellows to deep purples, I saw that the bruises spread down my neck and covered the majority of my body. Taking a deep breath I turned around and glanced at my back, wincing as I saw the deep, angry red gashes that were spread wildly on my back.

I looked to the door, "J-Jean?"

I heard the door shake suddenly, "Ivy? Are you alright, what do you need?" she asked in a rush.

"Please no bandages," I whispered before wrapping a towel protectively around my body and opening the door.

Jeans eyes widened, "I couldn't see how bad it was, under the blood and dirt..." she trailed off before shifting her gaze uncomfortably.

I walked past her, limping over to my cabinet. I heard her gasp loudly when she caught sight of my back. I ignored her and pulled out undergarments and a light teal coloured summer dress. It wasn't the best weather for the dress but it was a light material that wouldn't put any unnecessary pressure on my wounds. It may have been killer short, but I had black shorts that could go under it.

I slipped on my undergarments before putting on a pair of biking shorts and pulling the dress over my body. It fit snugly but felt light and only put slight pressure that didn't hurt on my battered body. I turned back to see Jean looking out the window with a vacant look in her eyes. I rubbed the excess water out of my hair before tossing the towel in my washing basket. I slipped on a pair of flats before walking over to Jean.

"Coming?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "Yeah I guess. I missed one of my classes," she said.

I felt instantly guilty, "You didn't need to stay," I told her.

She shook her head again, "yes I did just in case,"

I stared at her, "you should have woke me up earlier," I scolded.

She turned her unfocused gaze to me, "you have dark circles under your eyes, I couldn't have woken you up earlier," she said calmly.

I lowered my gaze, fingering my puffy eyes regretfully, "breakfast?" I asked.

She looked at me with shock, "you're hungry?"

I shook my head, "no, but I got to make an effort right," I joked lamely.

She gave me a look and I shrugged before walking—slowly—out the door. Jean kept my pace the entire way to the kitchen, and I was thankful. Of course I was cursing my body at the same time. After walking the whole way to the kitchen, the pain became worse and I had more trouble covering up my limp. Jean kept sending me worried looks from the corner of her eye but I ignored her. A long and painful walk later we entered the kitchen.

It had a few students and Piotr seated either eating all talking. I looked over at what some people were eating and fought to keep the bile down. Yeah, I am not hungry. I smiled softly at Piotr who had his head in a book before hobbling over. Wincing I lowered myself into the chair beside him, smiling as he didn't notice.

"What you reading?" I asked innocently.

His head shot up and he smiled before his face fell completely. He looked at my face in shock, his mouth hanging open. I rolled my eyes.

"Close your mouth Piotr, before you start catching flies," I said sarcastically.

He jaw snapped shut, "Ivy, I-uh morning," he stammered.

I smiled at him before repeating my question, "What you reading?" I said slowly.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "I-um The Hunger Games," he answered.

I chuckled, "You do know that the movies out right?"I said, fidgeting slightly.

He watched my movements with keen eyes "Are you comfortable?"

I gave him a look, "Yes, of course I am," I said flatly.

He and Jean gave me matching looks. I gave them a glare before struggling to stand.

"Good day," I said irritably before storming off. Well storming off in a limping fashion.

Since when did I need god damn babysitters? I muttered under my breath as I hobbled like a turtle down the halls. I passed the back door and looked out, seeing a small wooded area that have a path heading in. I grumbled, opening the back door and stalking out. It took me longer than I care to admit to actually get to the wooden path and by the time I reached it I was running out of breath. I leaned against the tree, taking deep breaths and closing my eyes against the pain.

I wobbled on my feet before focusing on placing one foot in front of the other. I walked along the path for ages, but I didn't want to stop. It looked incredible and took my breath away—but in a good way. I smiled as I walked along the path, listening to the birds and natural sounds. I reached what looked like a small creek with a seat placed under a tree, I stared at the seat before shrugging and sitting down. I sighed as the pressure was taken off my legs but groaned when the pressure was applied on my back and chest.

I watched the water flowing, trying to ignore the pain that throbbed through my body. I felt calm, calmer than I had for ages. I felt my eyes slowly shut before I plunged into a nightmare.

* * *

"Hey Jean," Scott said as he entered the kitchen, followed by a happy Storm and a disgruntled Logan.

Jean smiled and reached over to hug her partner, sighing as the familiar warmth fell over her. She smiled softly at Storm and Logan before sitting back down next to Piotr.

"Where's Ivy?" Storm asked as she opened the fridge.

Jean sighed heavily causing all eyes to go to her, "I honestly don't know,"

Logan's eyes widened and he stepped forward, "What?" he asked sharply.

Scott glared at Logan, placing a hand on Jeans shoulder protectively. Jean just shook her head, "She left before, we must have gotten on her nerves," she said shyly.

Everyone nodded, understanding Ivy's frustration. Piotr suddenly cleared his throat awkwardly.

"She looked real bad," he whispered.

Storm frowned, "what do you mean, we saw her yesterday."

Jean swallowed, "Yesterday not all of her bruising had developed and some cuts hadn't really shown themselves," she said sheepishly.

Kitty smiled as she entered the room, "hey, the guys and I were wondering if you want to play a lunch time game of football," she said with a smile.

Storm always happy to play a game nodded quickly, skipping out the door. Jean followed after her with a sigh, causing Scott to trail after her like a lost puppy. As the room emptied Piotr and Logan shared a shrug before following them out the door.

They played in the back yard for the entire lunch period. When the bell went the last few seconds were accompanied by a shrill scream. Jean stopped and closed her eyes for a few seconds before they flew open and she turned back to the group.

"We have to find who-ever that was," she said urgently before spinning trying to remember where the scream had come from.

Scott grabbed her by the shoulders, "Why?" he asked sceptically.

"I saw their mind, but only for a few seconds," she choked on a sob, "god it was horrible,"

They group shared a look before splitting up and searching for the poor soul.

* * *

_I walked through the charred remains of my previous home. The one I had lived in with Mama and Papa._

_I swallowed as I looked around before tripping over something that lay on the floor. I turned back to see the burnt remains of my childhood dog lying just beneath my feet. I turned as I felt tears sting my eyes before struggling to my feet and running from the room._

_I wiped my eyes furiously as I walked down the halls before turning into my mother's study. I cautiously walked through the room, staring in disbelief at the unfinished dress that sat on a mannequin. _

_I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I let out a small whimper as I turned to find the source. My eyes widened and I felt bile rise in the back of my throat. I turned my head and puked the remains of my stomach onto my mother's plush carpet. _

_I turned back to stare at the half-changed body of my mother and the bullet ridden body of my father._

I woke up screaming. I took a shuddering breath in before letting out a strangled yell as my body protested against my movement. I felt warm blood gushing down my back and felt raw flesh rub against the material of my dress. Damn I actually like this dress. Ignoring the pain I thought back to the dream.

I felt bile rise again and leaned over to vomit into a nearby bush.

I hadn't had a nightmare like that in over 2 years. I sighed and placed my head in my hands allowing some tears to fall, but whether they were from pain or sadness, I didn't know. I took a few deep breaths before closing my eyes once again.

My head snapped up when I heard someone running through the bush like a rhino.

"Hello, anyone there? Hello!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

"John?" I said shakily and hopefully loudly.

I saw his blonde head come sprinting around the corner before settling on his face. His eyes were wide and filled with panic. He looked around before his gaze fell on me... and then on my blood soaked back.

"Oh my God, Ivy what happened?" he yelled as he jogged over.

I shook my head as he sat down next to me, "Bad dream," I said with a sad smile.

He nodded slowly before looking at my back and pulling a face, "But what happened..." he trailed off gesturing limply at my back.

My smile became one of light amusement, "I shot up when I woke, it ripped my back open," I explained gently, trying to calm him down.

He nodded to himself before gesturing for me to stand up. I smiled weakly and stood, slightly hunched over from the pain. He smiled softly at me before taking my arm and walking me slowly out. I smiled as he talked on and on about random things. Just making conversation. He was a nice boy I had to say, he had funk and an amazing personality.

We exited the forest and I saw Scott running around like a headless chicken. I gave John an amused expression as we watched him bark something at John and they proceeded to run in opposite directions.

"Should I let them know you're alright?" John said barely holding back his laughter.

I shook my head wildly, "No, this is worth it, let's just calmly walk inside and see how long it takes them," I suggested.

John and I let out our laughter when we entered the house.

* * *

I shifted and felt the dried blood on my back crack. I smiled nervously when I remembered the wounds; they had slipped my mind a bit.

I leaned back against the couch as John and I watched _Aliens VS Predator._ _Boys and their gory_, _blood filled movies_, I thought as I rolled my eyes. John made a noise when a person on screen had their head ripped off; I winced slightly and averted my eyes. I rather not watch this but no one had noticed that I was here and so was John.

The credits rolled on screen and I was shocked to feel my stomach rumble.

"Hey John, are you hungry?" I asked him as he put in another movie... _Die Hard 4.0_

He shrugged, "yeah actually, just watch this and I'll go make us something."

I tried to protest but he was already gone and the movie was playing. I shrugged; I could live with this movie. But only because Timothy Olyphant is really attractive. I giggled to myself, watching Bruce Willis on the screen, he's cute too. My attention was pulled from the television screen when I heard shouting echo down the halls.

I sat up a little in my seat, ignoring the sharp ache that shot through my back. I saw everyone come flooding in, all wearing expressions of anger and frustration. I shrunk back a little bit when their glares all turned to me.

"YOU!" Jean shrieked.

"Hey," I said lamely, waving at her.

She stalked over to me, picking up a pillow, "And. Where. Have. You. Been," she yelled, and with every word delivering a blow with the pillow.

I yelped as she hit my bruises but she continued to attack me, "Jean, stop. Woman stop hitting me," I yelled at her.

She stopped and took a few deep breaths, "What's wrong with you? We know that you need space, but what makes you think that you can just run off like that," she said, anger lacing her voice.

I stared at her in shock, "I did not _run off_. I went for a walk and ended up falling asleep, how is that my fault?" I protested.

She carried on yelling, either not hearing my protests or ignoring them, "So you think that we're not family and we can be ignored when the time is right. So when we're worrying and almost in tears, you think that you'll just sit down with a sandwich and watch a few flicks? Guess what Ivy; the world doesn't revolve around you! While you were having a little nap, we were trying to work out what Olivier could possibly want with you! News flash Ms. Ryder what_ you_ have done is affecting us!" she screamed.

A silence fell over the room and I knew the hurt of her words would show in my eyes. I saw her eyes widening as she realised what she had said but they were still lit with anger. I stared at her for a second before walking to the door. I heard Kitty gasp and say something about my blood soaked dress and back but I ignored her. I was almost at the door before Jean spoke again.

"And there you go again. Running away and letting someone else deal with your problems," she said loudly.

I turned around slowly before speaking to her in a low, cold tone, "Well Ms. Grey I suppose since you're such a genius you would know wouldn't you. You would know that I have had nightmares that have haunted me for years. At the age of ten I watched mother die in my father's arms, I have been afraid of my powers ever since. Then at the age of 18 I was kidnapped by a pro-mutant group who kept me as a prisoner for just over a year. They did tests to me, injected me with god knows what, killed innocent people either trying to make me better or injecting my blood into them. I was rescued by my father who died getting me out. I have a lot of blood on my hands. I am a murderer, Ms. Grey." The entire time I had spoken in a low tone, no emotion in my voice, eyes or face.

I walked to the door before turning back, "I have never ran Ms. Grey, I don't intend to start now." I said before nodding to them,

I turned on my heel and walked slowly down the now less-friendly halls of my hollow home.

* * *

**I am so sorry about the sloppiness of this chapter but I have suffered from massive headaches lately and I find it hard to focus on the screen. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I didn't really like the beginning but I think it got better. Thanks for reading, you know I love you.**

**-Taila**


	11. Forgive and Forget

**A/N Hey guys, sorry for the late update, but I have lots of school work. Thanks for the reviews and Wow I didn't notice that her story was similar to Logan's, ain't I a genius ;). Oh well this chapter we finally have some action that doesn't involve Ivy hurting herself. (Noticed how much pain the poor girl has gone through! Well the path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell)**

**I own nothing... but the speech I should be writing, I own that.**

* * *

I sighed and wiped the tears that had fallen. I turned a few corners before walking to one of the elevators. I had made up my mind. Instead of going back to my room and washing the dried blood off of me, I decided that I should turn my attention to our...guest.

I felt guilty for worrying Jean, but I thought even she knew when to stop and shut her trap. But, well apparently, not. I scoffed gently as the elevator travelled down. I felt horrible, I was tired, sore, frustrated. And that wasn't even half of my list.

When the doors slid open I calmly walked out, using my remaining energy to hide any visible pain. I walked with my head held high before freezing as I looked into the room we had seen Olivier in. He wasn't there. I turned around and shrugged before walking to the next visible door and opening it.

No. Next one.

No. Next one.

No—I don't even want to know what that is.

Next one... Ahh. Found you.

I smirked as I saw Olivier sitting up with his head against the wall, eyes closed. I looked at him through the glass, before looking briefly around the room. It looked like a high-tech prison cell. All white, and oh a small microphone. So that's how I will question the little motherfu-. His eyes shot open and he looked around confused before shifting slightly and closing them once again.

I shrugged, I can always tell when someone is watching me, what makes him any different? I took a few steps forward and looked through the one way glass before sitting down in one of the chairs provided. I leant forward and flicked on the microphone, hearing a small buzz as it turned itself on.

Olivier sat up, hearing the buzz as well. He looked around before smiling slightly, "I am not going to tell you anything, I've already told you I want to speak with Ivy,"

I frowned, no one had mentioned this, "you are," I stated.

His smile turned into a smirk, "so they finally listened huh?"

I shook my head before realising that he couldn't see the motion, "they don't know I'm here," I said, not having the energy to lie.

He smirked wider, "oh really, have you turned against your new friends?" he asked.

I frowned, "no, and I won't so don't play that card with me," I warned.

He shook his head, "Not your smartest move in this game, little Ivy," he said, almost sounding disappointed.

I chuckled slightly, "what is this game Olivier? What should be my next move?" I asked, honestly curious.

His face turned serious, "you know the game Ivy, and you know what your next move should be," he said his voice deep.

I smirked, "oh yes, the game of life! My next move would be leaving my new family to join your little bunch of misfits, yeah? Turn on the people who have been so kind to me?" I said sarcastically.

He shook his head sadly, "of course why would you turn on the people who lied to you?"

I stiffened automatically but reminded myself this was probably all part of his game, "lied? Oh do explain?"

He shifted in his seat slightly, leaning forward, "Do you remember when Piotr and you had a disagreement? Well remember how you woke up in the Medbay?"

I let out a shaky breath, scared about where this could go, "Yes,"

He nodded, "do you remember seeing those x-rays the other day?"

I nodded again, "yes,"

Once again, he nodded, "Jean likes that stuff, she likes to study us, herself included." He rested his head on his chin, "you should go into her little Medbay when you're done here, you might find some interesting things..." he trailed off before turning to the glass with a smile.

I stood up quickly, flicking the microphone off before hurrying from the room. I knew he was trying to rile me up, break the team apart from the inside, but I couldn't help the cold feeling at the pit of my stomach. I checked each room trying to remember which one was the Medbay, after exhausting a few options I found it. I walked in and looked around briefly before striding over to Jeans desk and shifting through a few papers.

After finding nothing I turned and went through her draws, slightly giggling as I did so. I felt like I was in a TV crime show. After interrogating the prisoner I went and searched through the draws of the person he claims has been playing me all along.

Oh I would totally watch that show!

I stopped myself from ransacking any further and rubbed a hand over my face tiredly. I turned on my heel and stalked out of the door. I would not fall into any trap laid out in front of me so...well obviously. I set my lips into a firm line and held my head up high as I walked into the elevator. The corner of my lips turned up slightly as I walked out into the main part of the house. I looked outside and saw that the sky was darkening.

I smiled as I walked into my room, quickly turning on my shower. I may have dealt with some personal demons but they do not include the demon that was making me ache. I sighed as I looked at my bedside table before frowning slightly. A bottle lay there with a handwritten note seated next to it. I looked over the neatly written letter.

_Hey Ivy,_

_Just wanted to apologize, I let my mouth run away from me. I feel so bad, you wouldn't believe it. I was just so worried and frustration was building from all the times I have had to use my powers lately and I guess I just blew up. I regret it, I swear. I hope you can forgive me. I left you a bottle of Painkillers, the good stuff. I forgot to give it to you before, take one in the morning and one at night. You might as well take one now though; I can't imagine how you feel._

_Hope to see you at dinner_

_Jean_

I smiled softly as I read her cursive writing. I knew her mind would catch up with her words and she would realize what she had really done. I was just waiting. And now my wait was over and I could finally forgive her. I smiled again before popping the lid on the small bottle and putting a pill in my mouth. I swallowed it quickly before jumping in the shower.

I winced as I saw darkened water flow around my legs before swirling down the drain. My back really hurt, but I could swear that the pills were kicking in already. I quickly rinsed my hair and lightly washed my body before getting out of the shower. I yelped as the towel brushed my back but held my tongue as I tightened it around me.

I walked out into my bedroom and sighed tiredly when I saw my dress. Still in good shape just covered in my own drying blood.

Pleasant.

I sneaked a peek at the time on my alarm clock display before deciding that a nap was a safe idea. So with a smirk on my face I locked my bedroom door and settled down on my bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I stared at my ceiling for a few seconds before turning on my side. I smiled brightly when I felt no pain, thank you Jean. I looked at my clock quickly before doing a double take and leaping out of bed. Okay dinner started about half an hour ago but I'll make it. I threw on a pair of cotton shorts and a novelty t-shirt. I stopped and laughed at what the t-shirt said; _I am not an alcoholic I only drink 2 times a year; when it's my birthday and when it's not my birthday._

I cracked a smile as I read it before slipping on some ballet flats and running out the door. I walked at a fast pace towards the kitchen, lightly pressing on the bruises on my legs to see if they hurt. After pressing every bruise in sight I deduced that pressing bruises hurt but the muscle aches weren't present. I shrugged as I came up to the open door of the kitchen. Taking a deep breath I walked in with a large smile on my face.

I strolled over to the fridge and pulled out the makings of a sandwich. I hummed Glee under my breath as I buttered my bread and put toppings on. I heard timid footsteps approaching and I looked up at the downcast eyes of one Jean Grey.

I heard her swallow before clearing her throat, I looked up with an air of indifference, "May I help you Jean?"

She waved her hands around nervously as her mouth opened. She looked like...well a dying fish. Her hands returned to her sides and she closed her mouth with an audible_ snap_. She looked up at me and her hazel eyes were full of hopelessness. I couldn't hold back anymore so I reached out and gave her a bone-crushing hug. I felt her relax almost automatically and she let out a breath. I laughed lightly as she increased the force of the hug.

She smiled gratefully before grabbing my plate and my hand and leading me to the table. I happily ate my sandwich as I watched Logan and John banter. It didn't take long before everyone started to add their 5 cents.

"Well if I wanted to, I could technically kill you Logan," Rogue stated with a proud smile on her face.

Logan gaped, "and how on earth would you manage that?" he asked, clearly confused and not following Rogues train of thought.

She rolled her eyes playfully, "all it would take is for me to reach out and touch you," she said.

Logan frowned as he thought of a reply, "I could stab you before you, well, knocked me out," he said thoughtfully.

Rogues face fell before it lit up, "Ahh but I would have your healing powers, so your little claws are useless," she finished the sentence in a high pitched sing song voice.

I winced at the volume of her...squeak before turning to look at Jean. She smiled back and started arguing with Rogue. I sighed loudly before saying what was on my mind.

"I can change into any animal I want, so I'm awesome," I said simply.

All eyes turned to me and I smiled back innocently. After a few seconds everyone turned back and continued to argue. I rolled my eyes and looked around the table, a frown appearing on my pale face. I looked around and couldn't find Storm, she wasn't at the table.

"Rogue, John, Bobby I think you should head to your rooms, you guys still have school tomorrow," Jean said, her voice adapting the mother tone.

The all nodded and stood before placing their dirty dishes in the sink and leaving the room.

"Anyone else want to hit the sack?" Scott asked as he wrapped an arm around Jeans waist.

I looked over to Logan, gauging his reaction. When I had first arrived I knew he had feelings for Jean because of the way he would look at her and his reaction whenever Scott laid a finger on her. I looked trying to find a hint of anger or envy but I saw nothing. _When did this happen?_ I wondered as everyone nodded and stood from the table. Their chairs scraping across the floor brought me back from my thoughts. I stood up with them and followed them out the door even though I wasn't tired.

My painkillers were still working and I wanted to get some physical exercise in before I went to bed. I knew I would regret it in the morning but that was what I had _more_ painkillers for. I vaguely listened to Jean's, Scott's, Logan's and Piotr's conversation but when we passed a window I stopped to stare at the crystal blue water of the pool. I bit my lip in thought before I felt gazes on me; I turned and saw everyone a little bit up the hall waiting for me.

"I had a little nap before so the Painkillers could kick in," I explained, "I'm not that tired yet, I might just have a little swim," I finished with a soft smile.

Jean nodded and continued to walk, dragging Scott behind her. Piotr gave me a smile before he followed after Scott, starting a new argument about cars.

"I can join you, if you want?" Logan's deep voice cut through the silence.

I turned a smile on him, "I would love that, thanks,"

He smiled back gingerly, "meet you down there in 10?"

I smiled before giving the pool one last look. I turned to walk to our rooms with Logan but he was gone. I froze for a second confused but I shrugged it off and started the walk myself. I had a little problem now other than disappearing cute guys... did I really just think that? I had faltered in my steps when the thought flew through my mind but I shook it off and thought back to my _original_ problem. That being what I was going to wear.

I had reached my room by now and I quickly entered closing the door quietly behind me. I rummaged through my draws finally bringing out a deep green one piece. I frowned at its low cut neckline before shrugging and slipping out of my clothes. I gently pulled the swimwear on before putting my shoes on once again and grabbing a towel from my cupboard. Checking my phone quickly I slipped out the door, closing it swiftly behind me.

I hummed under my breath again. _Stupid Glee!_ I raged in my head. Next time I'm bored I will not watch reruns of that infernal series. But despite my best wishes I walked out the back door singing under my breath.

"_Don't stop believing! Hold onto that feeling, street light people!"_

I was stopped by a deep chuckle. I raised my head and fixed Logan with a glare as I walked over to him. He was wearing a pair of dark trunks and holding a towel in his spare hand, the other was running though his hair. I watched the movement before rolling my eyes and placing my towel on one of the beach chairs behind him. I pushed off my shoes before leaning over the edge of the pool and looking into the depths.

I turned to face Logan and caught him staring. I felt a blush darken my pale face and when he caught it he chuckled. I glared at him again before turning away and begging for the blush to disappear. I heard a splash before getting showered with cold water. I let out a squeal before turning to watch Logan's head break the surface of the water.

"Colder than I thought but..." he tilted his head in thought, "Nah I can't seem to think of a good thing about this" he finished with a smile.

I gave him a look before pacing to the other end of the pool. Sadly I didn't notice the fact that Logan had exited the pool and was creeping up behind me. And since it's me we're talking about I just happened to turn at the wrong moment. I felt strong, warm arms wrap around me before tackling me into the water. I felt the ice cold water cover me until I was submerged completely. I felt Logan try to release me and swim to the surface but I was having none of that. I wrapped my arms and legs tightly around him, forcing him to carry me up with him as well.

We broke the surface both gasping for air, "Was that really necessary?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

He turned to look down at me as he walked swum over to the shallow end, "is you Koala styled hug necessary?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

I scoffed and tightened my grip, "absolutely," I said.

He shrugged, "then yes tackling you was completely necessary," he said, the corners of his mouth twitching up slightly.

I smiled and rested my head against his chest as he swum. He was taking a while but I didn't really care, I was quite comfortable. After a few minutes we reached the other end and I released him. I felt my legs slowly sink to the bottom as I thought about what to do next. I felt eyes on me and turned to face a smirking Logan.

"Race ya!" he shouted before shooting off.

I sighed before shrugging and swimming after him.

* * *

**I'm so sorry about the wait, I really am. I hope you can forgive me! Anyway sorry if Logan seems a little OOC in this chapter but well... the action I was talking about was Logan/Ivy action ;) oh yeah I tricked you *points and laughs* anyway review and you get a midnight swim with one hunky Logan.**

**-Taila**


	12. Brothers in Arms

**A/N Hey guys, how was your swims? ;)  
I hope they were worth it and I just have to say that a Guest is a genius. How on earth can Logan swim with metal coated bones?Well we'll just say that Logan's very special ha-ha.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

"Come on get up!"

I groaned, "No mummy I don't want to." I whined.

Jean chuckled loudly, "I just want to check how you're healing is all, Ivy" she said while yanking off my covers.

I yelped and curled into a ball against the sudden cold, "I'm healing perfectly, go away!" I argued.

I heard Jean stop moving before I felt slight pressure on a cluster of bruises surrounding the cut on my thigh, "You are actually, happened only two days ago and you have shown good progress" she said smugly.

I opened my eyes to glare at her, "Thanks Doc," I said sarcastically.

She opened my curtains before turning to face me with a small smile, "can I ask you something?" she asked as she walked into my closet.

I sighed as I rolled over onto my back, "knock yourself out."

"How come you healed faster when you had the injuries sustained by Piotr and his stick?" she asked, strolling out of my closet holding two summer dresses in her hands.

I chuckled at her choice of words, "my body was under threat," I explained, "right now the only thing my bruises and cuts are hindering are rushed movements while that stab wound was fatal." I said while sitting up and stretching.

I saw her nod thoughtfully before she held up the two dresses, "which one?" she asked.

I pursed my lips as I looked at both of the dresses, "the cream coloured one," I said before she chucked it at me.

"10 minutes before breakfast, hurry up," she said as she walked out of my room.

I glared at her retreating back before peeling off my pyjamas and slipping the dress on. I picked up the other one which she had thrown on my bed and placed it back on its hanger in my closet. I bent down, only wincing slightly, and looked for a pair of shoes. I pulled out my black ankle boots which had a small heel.

I slipped them on before running a brush through my dark red hair. I grabbed my phone before walking out my door and closing it behind me. I walked down to the kitchen, the only room I actually knew how to get to apart from the professors office. I was learning my way around quicker than expected but I still got lost occasionally.

I walked into the kitchen, getting the attention of Jean who chuckled at my choice of clothes.

"So she wears a girly cream summer dress with black combat boots?" she asked.

I scoffed and shook my head as I poured some milk onto my cereal, "These ain't combat boots," I insisted.

She just laughed louder as I took a seat across from her and dug into my breakfast, "What's going on today?" I asked.

Jean raised her eyebrow, "well we all have lessons, are you up for teaching today?"

I opened my mouth to answer but I felt a hand on my shoulder, "no she's not because I want another free period," I heard John say from behind me.

I turned and met his eyes, mine slightly amused while his were pleading, "yeah, I don't think I'm up for teaching just yet Jean," I said lazily.

Jean rolled her eyes, "fine, but when your back heals, you will be teaching," she stated.

I nodded and ate another mouthful, "but what do I do now?" I asked, frowning slightly.

She shrugged, "anything, just don't hurt yourself again please, I'm running out of bandages," she said while smirking at me.

I glared at her before finishing my cereal and placing the plate in the dishwasher, "whatever Doc," I said sarcastically.

She scoffed and stalked out the door, me smiling after her.

"Thank you," I heard John say behind me.

I gave him a small smile, "you're welcome Blondie," I said before walking out.

I heard him spluttering but I kept walking until I reached my room. I walked in and quickly grabbed a jacket, my keys and my wallet before walking back out. I racked my brain trying to remember the way to the garage—Scott had showed me. I walked a bit hesitantly at first but after no wrong turns, I walked faster, reaching the garage in record time.

I smiled to no one when I reached it, happy that I could actually remember. I walked in deeper before I spotted my baby, and unlocked it with a loud beep. I seated myself down before smiling and driving out. I cranked up the radio as I headed out into the country, content as the wind rushed through my hair.

I hoped they didn't mind if I popped in for a visit, not that there's anything they can say about it though. I drove for a few hours, stopping a small town for lunch and making a mental reminder to stop in on the way back since I saw a few clothing stores.

I slowed down as I arrived at the cemetery. I turned off my car and just sat there for a while, trying to get the guts to take the final step and enter. I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out of my jacket pocket, quickly checking it.

_One message; Jean xx_

I frowned but checked the message anyway

_Hey Ivy, Where are you? Scott said your car is missing, and you are too. Text me back._

I shrugged but pocketed my phone; she didn't need to know where I was. Not just yet. I'd text her back later and hopefully she wouldn't be too angry at me. I took a deep breath before exiting my car and walking slowly into the cemetery.

I tripped over a few rocks and even bumped into some headstones but I eventually reached the furthest corner, surrounded by a small forest. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I stared at the matching marble headstones. I smiled softly as I felt my eyes brim with tears.

"Hey mum, hey dad," I whispered quietly, my voice being carried on the wind and echoed throughout the cemetery.

As if by habit I waited for an answer, the sound of my mum's melodious laugh or my father's booming voice. But it didn't come. The only other sound that met my ears was the soft whistling of the wind between the trees behind me.

"I finally met him. Charles Xavier, I mean." I said as I sat myself down on the ground in front of them.

"I work at his school too!" I said happily, pulling on the grass on the ground in front of me.

"I've met lots of friends too, they are just like me, mutants." I said while watching the trees sway in the wind.

"There's Jean, she's like my closest friend, she's telekinetic and telepathic." I said, "Scott's her partner and he has, well pretty lights coming out of his eyes. I don't actually really know, when I asked, Logan interrupted him and said that and I kind of forgot to ask." I said laughing slightly.

"The other two teachers are Storm, her real name is Ororo though, she can control the weather too which must be helpful." I said, slightly wondering why I don't call her by her first name.

"Last one is Logan, he has these metal claws that come out of his knuckles, and he heals quite like you papa. Jean told me about how he doesn't remember his life before 18 years ago. Strange huh?" I said while still twirling the grass between my fingers.

"Oh well, there's a new teacher I suppose, Piotr" I said remembering our conversation with the professor, "he can make his entire exoskeleton metal, he's shiny too" I said, making myself laugh.

"There are also these four students. Rouge, Kitty, Bobby and John, you could call them my friends as well, I guess" I said, frowning slightly, "I'm close with Kitty and John more than Rouge and Bobby; I don't think that Rouge likes me all that much."

I sighed when I felt my phone vibrate again before pulling it out.

_One message; Kitty ;)_

I groaned loudly, "speak of the devil, its Kitty," I explained.

_Jean said that you're missing, I don't have to come save your butt again do I? :)_

I chuckled as I read the text, "She's really bubbly that one," I said while smiling at my phone.

I hesitated before deciding to message her back; I could tell that Kitty was worried even though she was playing nice. I quickly typed out a message explaining that I had gone for a drive before turning my attention back to my parents.

"We've had a few mishaps to be honest but they've stuck by me the entire time and I don't know what I would do without them, they mean so much to me" I finished, voice cracking slightly.

My phone vibrated sometime during my little speech and I pulled it out as I stood up, "I'll see you soon Mum and Dad. Hold on till I get back, I promise I'll bring you some flowers. Love you" I said before turning around and walking away.

_One message; Kitty ;)_

I tripped over a headstone and got a scrape on my shin. I huffed and threw my hands up in the air in frustration. I ignored the stinging and looked back down to my phone, still taking care of where I walked.

_Ohk I hope you have fun, I'll seeya soon xx_

I smiled and put my phone back in my jacket before putting my hands in my pocket and walking slowly back to the car, enjoying the cool air. I saw a few other people crying over graves but I quickly looked down, granting them privacy. I got back to my car quickly and hopped in, travelling back towards the mansion.

As I passed through the town, I saw that a small clothing shop had 25% to 75% of all items in store. I pulled over and entered the small shop. I walked over to the half price stand and sifted through all the clothing, finding a pair of jeans that had a black and white floral pattern on them. Smiling I tucked them under my arm before moving over to the 60% stand.

I found a small jersey that had a picture of a kitten pouting on it. After staring at the cute cat for a few seconds I decided to buy it for Kitty, it must be her birthday eventually, and if I've already missed it we still have Christmas.

After buying those two items I left the store and just decided to go home. I left the town and meet a traffic jam. I sighed and banged my head against the steering wheel in frustration. I remembered a small de-tour a few miles back so I turned around and travelled back the way I came. I pulled of the road and travelled down the small road, hoping that it would end up somewhere I knew.

I travelled down the road for a few miles, getting far away from the join. I was driving down the road when all of a sudden Paramore started to blast in the car. I jumped and pulled over quickly, grabbing my phone and pressing the answer button.

"Hello?" I said quickly into the phone.

"Ivy? Is that you?" I heard Jean say.

"Yes, why? What's wrong?" I said, worry lacing my voice.

"Oh thank god, we have a problem, a massive problem and we need you come home now," she said quickly, over slight rustling in the background.

"What? What's wrong—"I started to say before someone yelled into the phone.

"Ivy get home now, please!" I heard Logan beg.

"WHY?" I screamed, frustrated with the amount of answers I had been given.

"Because of me," I heard somewhere to my left.

I turned sharply and met the eyes of a man I didn't know. I froze up. I stared into his feral eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"The Professor said that something was wrong, and then we got a call from someone saying that you were next, please Ivy come home," I heard Logan say on the phone.

I didn't answer as the man continued to stare me down. He gestured down at the door, "open it now," I heard him say quietly, somehow keeping the confidence and venom in his voice.

I nodded and opened the door as quietly as I could, "Answer," he commanded once the door was open.

"Really?" I said into the phone my voice emotionless.

"Ivy? Are you alright?" Logan asked me, his voice betraying his slight concern.

The man gestured to the phone and I frowned before passing it to him. I struggled to breathe as he put a hand on the headrest right by my shoulder. I saw him raise the phone to his ear and listen for a few seconds before raising his eyebrows and looking me in the eye.

"You sound worried Jimmy?" he said, a slight accent coming through his voice.

He listened for a few seconds and I saw him smirk suddenly, "now why would I hurt such a beautiful creature?" he asked before trailing a...claw down my cheek.

He froze for a second, his finger stopping on my jaw as he listened. He looked at me in curiosity before removing his hand and standing up, "not much you could do Jimmy, I don't see you here protecting her," he said with a chuckle.

He straightened and turned facing the country. As he was talking with Logan—I don't know why he was calling him Jimmy—I crawled over to the seat, quietly opening the door. I looked over and saw that he was still talking, a smirk on his face.

I slipped out of the car, crouching on the grass and watching him through the window. I swallowed and felt a knot tighten in my stomach as I thought about running. I took a deep breath; I could do this, just put one leg in front of the other.

Checking on him one more time, I turned before taking off into the field beside my car. I didn't get very far before I felt something wrap around my legs causing me to tumble. I was flipped over onto my back and forced to look into the man's eyes.

"She's fast Jimmy, what's her gift? Come one, you can tell me," he said with a smirk.

I struggled but he held me down easily with one hand. He tuttered at me before listening to Logan, nodding and then he looked down at me, "I suppose," he said carefully.

After listening for a few more seconds, he leaned back taking his weight off of me. After another few minutes of listening he stood up and offered me a hand.

He growled suddenly, causing me to jump in fright, "She will stay with me until I'm sure," he said before snapping the phone shut and placing it in his pocket.

He raised his eyes to mine, "We're having a sleepover," he said deeply.

* * *

**And she goes and gets herself kidnapped, wow. I made it that Victor Creed is alive, he looks like he does from Origins, and I hope you don't hate me for this. Try and guess what Victors thinking about, and tell me with a review.**

**Hope you like it, and if you have any ideas tell me with a review or if you have any complaints, tell me with a review as well.**

**-Taila**


	13. Two Sides of the Coin

**A/N Hey Guys, I hope you don't hate me for involving Victor ;) He's kind of Cute I suppose Haha. I suppose he wouldn't actually remember Victor—Logan I mean—But in my story Professor X, explained things a little, but just a little. He knows that Victor is his brother and that he isn't entirely a good guy but he doesn't know all the details (Events of origins,) but thanks for the question Grace **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"Sleepover? Really?" I muttered under my breath as he led me back to the car.

He looked back at me with a smirk, "Well, I ain't giving you back to Jimmy just yet," he said smugly.

I frowned, "Who the hell is Jimmy?" I argued back, stumbling slightly.

He caught my arm gently, "My brother," he said.

I froze, "Logan's your brother?" I asked slowly.

He nodded absent-mindedly, "Yes,"

I let out a loud breath as I loaded myself into the car. He got into the driver's seat, a small look of confusion coming over his features before he nodded to himself and turned the key, starting the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly as I watched him drive the car back onto the road.

He turned to give me a quick look before returning his attention to the road, "You got money? We'll stay in a motel tonight," he said, making sure I knew I didn't have a choice.

Confusion fell onto my face, "Why?" I asked simply.

He sighed, "None of your business," he said protectively.

I pressed on, "What do you mean by '_She will stay with me until I'm sure_'"

He turned a glare on me, "do you ever shut up?" he asked, anger lacing his voice.

I shook my head slowly, "Not if I can help it," I said.

He chuckled, "Thought so," he muttered under his breath.

I glared at him, "you didn't answer my question," I said pointedly.

He sighed loudly, "Until I'm sure about which side I'm on," he said quietly.

I was shocked to say the least. I decided to shut my trap for the rest of the ride, deciding it might be best if I didn't annoy him. I stared at my hands, singing songs in my head to pass the time. After going through all the songs I could think of I raised my head to the road. We were still driving along an empty road. I turned a frown to the man, realising I didn't even know his name.

"I'm sorry but I don't know your name," I said quickly.

He turned to look at me, amusement in his eyes, "Victor," he said smugly.

I smiled softly before facing the road again, "Do you want to know mine? Or do you know already?" I asked him, the sarcasm in my voice clear as day.

He turned to me with a smirk before announcing, "Ivy Ryder,"

I chuckled, "Correct,' I said, allowing fake shock to wind its way into my voice.

"Don't know what makes you so special though," he said, hinting.

I smiled, "You tell me and I'll tell you," I said teasingly.

He nodded his head, "I am a feral mutant, strength of a large cat or dog, lovely nails," he said while clicking them against the steering wheel, "and I have the agility of a large cat as well," he finished.

I nodded, "What's a feral mutant? Is Logan one?" I asked, slightly wondering what the phrase meant.

He nodded, "It means we are almost like animals, protective and loyal with enhanced senses but it also means we're a little rough," he said with a wink.

I snorted, "You sure? Logan looks deadly but he acts like a bloody teddy bear," I said mockingly.

Victor nodded, "I know, damn shameful," he said with a large smile.

"I can shape-shift," I said quietly, with a small smile.

He turned to me with a low whistle, "impressive gift, that is," he complimented with a smile.

I smirked back. Victor wasn't too bad I guess, kind of sarcastic. He reminded—only slightly—of Logan, if you looked at the way he smiled, and his attitude as well. And strangely I didn't feel any fear from being in his company, I had a suspicion that he had already chosen his side, but was a little too nervous to admit it.

We small-talked as we drove. He asked a few questions, just about Logan mostly. I answered them as truthfully as I could, but still aware about the amount of information I gave out. As we talked I compiled a list of questions in my head, ones I would ask once we had stopped driving, ones about his true intentions.

I didn't think he would hurt me but I had been wrong before. I just really hoped I wasn't wrong about this.

* * *

**No One's POV**

"We will wait," Professor Xavier said softly to the room full of angered mutants.

They all turned to him when he spoke, giving him respect before snarling or making noises of frustration.

"How do we know he won't hurt her?" Jean yelled, her voice cracking slightly.

"Why would he?" the professor retorted, watching Jeans angered movements.

Jean didn't answer just continued her pacing, ignoring Scott's efforts of calming her down. When Scott sent the Professor a defeated glance, Xavier sighed.

"You will not leave this Mansion," he said firmly.

The younger X-men turned to him in shock, while the others just nodded slowly.

"Why! Why can't I leave?" Kitty all but screeched out.

Xavier stared her down, "Victor is conflicted, he knows what is right. I have read his thoughts and I will be honest, I was shocked by what I found," he admitted.

Logan frowned, slowly wiping a hand down his face, "What... did you find?" he asked, almost nervous.

Xavier gave Logan a small smile, "I found that he's lonely," the professor said carefully.

Everyone in the room looked at each other in confusion before understanding lit up their features.

Jean spoke softly, "he just wants a family,"

* * *

**Ivy's POV**

I sighed loudly as Victor passed yet another Motel, "hurry up and pick one already," I yelled, fighting to ignore the heaviness in my eyes.

We had been driving for hours, stopping only once so I could refill the car and buy us snacks. It was dark outside the car so I couldn't look out my window anymore. And with the boredom that came with nothing to do, I decided that annoying Victor could be very entertaining.

He glared at me in the dark, "I'll pick one when I want to pick one," he mumbled under his breath.

Why wouldn't he pick a damn motel? Really? Is there something I've missed? Why would he want to drive all night long? Is it so he can think?

The last part hit me like a tonne of bricks. So that's why he was driving aimlessly for the better part of my day.

Thinking time.

I turned my head ever so slightly so I could watch him. I felt sorry for him when I saw the lost look in his eyes. Like a lost child, who didn't know the way home. Oh Ivy, are we getting poetic about it now? I rolled my eyes at myself slightly before clearing my throat.

"We have spare beds back at the Mansion," I said softly, looking down at my hands.

His head snapped towards me and his eyes hardened, but not before I caught the hope in his eyes, "I recall saying Motel," he growled.

I shrugged, acting like I didn't care, "just saying," I said before turning to look out my window.

I heard him sigh quietly, but we stayed on track. I was hoping he would take the bait; admit to himself that he wanted to be on the right side. Didn't take a mind-reader to found out that he was... lonely, I guess you could say. He was an animal, and animals had the need to travel in packs.

I knew the feeling.

The only reason that I had been so eager to come here was because of the hollowness in my heart. The emptiness that threatened to consume me. I was an animal, same as he, and just like Victor I had grown tired of being by myself. Tired of waking up alone.

"Do you know the way from here?" he asked me, his voice sounding tired and defeated.

I gave him a soft gaze, "I'll find it," I assured him.

He nodded slowly as he pulled over. He didn't give me a second glance as he hopped out of the car. I opened my door quickly and ran over to the driver's side. He hadn't moved.

"Are you going to get in?" I asked him as he shut my door.

He walked over to the other side and leaned in through the open door, "I'll leave you to it," he said, starting to shut the door.

"I was just like you," I whispered.

I knew he had heard it because the door stopped moving and swung open again. The look of anger on his face was truly terrifying.

"What would you know about me!" he roared, glaring at me.

I didn't take my eyes off the road in front of me, "three months ago, I was home, alone. By myself." I said quietly.

I could hear his heavy breathing as I continued, "no one was with me, no family, no friends, no lover."

The harsh breathing softens slightly, "until I saw an ad for Xavier's school for the gifted youngsters. Now I'm not young but he still accepted me," I told Victor.

"Now what makes you any different," I said finally turning to face him.

He met my eyes and searched for the lie he thought I was telling. My gaze didn't waver; I knew he would find no lie, no trick. After glaring at me, he faltered and I saw his shoulders sag. He hopped in the car.

"Drive."

I nodded.

* * *

We sat in the car outside the gates to my home. I didn't even have my feet on the pedals or my hands on the wheel. I had to give him time; I knew it was hard to accept change and when the animal inside is screaming for you to turn around, you have to fight back or you'll lose. Easily.

"You ready?" I asked softly, not taking my eyes of the open gate in front of me.

He shifted in his seat, "I don't know what I'm meant to be ready for," he admitted quietly as his eyes darted around.

I smiled and turned the key, "a new life?" I said before flooring it.

* * *

**Short chapter! Now don't go judging Victors OOC ness because he (at the moment) is all teddy bear like, I wanted to show his other side. He'll be back to his sarcastic self soon enough.**

**Also do you think the Victor should pair with anyone in this story? PM me or Review your ideas. **

**-Taila**


	14. Honey I'm Home

**A/N Hey so a few people suggested our dear Storm and I couldn't agree more. Also someone asked when they're finally going to kiss and I realized that they haven't even kissed! I may have forgotten that this was a romance ;)**

**I own nothing**

* * *

"You know you're meant to knock, right?" I said cheekily to Victor.

He turned a glare at me, "yes," he dead-panned before raising a fist and banging on the door.

"And you know you live here, right? You shouldn't have to knock," he scoffed as we faintly heard loud footsteps inside the house.

I gave him an annoyed look as the door flung open to reveal a worried Jean. Her eyes widened when she saw me and a smile started bloom on her face. But her eyes darkened when she caught sight of Victor.

Her eyes narrowed and I heard a faint metallic clink. I opened my mouth to ask for entrance but a decorative copper plate came flying out from behind Jean and right into Victor.

He let out a yell as he stumbled back clutching his cheek in pain. Time stopped as Victor slowly lowered his hand and gazed at the blood that lay in his palm and fingertips. He raised his head and gave Jean a deadly glare as a low growl came from his chest.

Jean got into a fighting stance as Victor stood up straight but before anything could happen, I decided it was prime time to interfere.

"Oh no no no, we are not doing that," I said, slightly frustrated.

Jean turned to body to face me slightly but kept her eyes trained on Victor, "Do you know who he is?" Jean ground out.

I nodded as I held my hands on their chests, "Victor Creed, Logan's brother and feral mutant," I said slowly, shocking Jean.

She relaxed, but only slightly, "what's he doing here?" she asked as she straightened up.

"You know," I whispered as lowered my hands and stepped back.

Jean hesitated before nodding and stepping back as Victor lowered his hands and relaxed, "Is he here to stay or visit?" she asked as she stepped back inside.

I motioned for him to follow as I walked in after her, "hopefully stay," I said before glancing over my shoulder, "right Victor?" I asked him with my eyebrows raised.

He snorted but the corners of his mouth twitched up slightly as he looked around curiously.

"Jean? Jean?" I heard Scott yelling from... a general over there direction.

She turned to look down the hallway which led to the kitchen, I guess it was roughly breakfast time, "its fine Scott, I'm still alive," she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

I laughed slightly, "Protective much?" I shouted down the hall.

No sound came back. I turned to share a look with Jean as Victor came to stand next to me, almost protectively.

"Ivy?" I heard a small voice yell.

I recognized it to be the voice of one Kitty Pryde, "Hey Kitty," I yelled out.

I heard clambering before Kitty's face appeared from the Kitchen, "Ivy!" she screamed before running out into the hallway happily.

She stopped when she reached me because Victor stepped in the way and smirked down at her. She gave him a look-over before glaring up at him and walking forward... right through him. I snorted out a laugh and quickly covered my face embarrassingly.

Kitty wrapped her arms around my torso tightly and I quickly hugged her back, giving Victor a look over her shoulder. He shrugged back and turned back to the hallway which had a gathering of students and Scott.

I frowned as I pulled back from the embrace, "Where's everyone else?" I asked as I looked over to Jean.

She smiled softly, "Probably going off at the Professor. Again." She said irritably.

I chuckled, "should I be shocked?" I said to her before turning and looking to Victor, "come on, you're going to go make some new friends," I said grabbing his arm and stalking off.

I didn't feel any resistance as I pulled him along. I'll admit that I may have taken him on the scenic route through our humble abode... and that this route wasn't exactly my idea. My legs got me lost, so blame them not me! I hummed an upbeat tune under my breath as we strolled down the hallways.

"If you say we're lost, I'll hit you," Victor said bluntly.

I turned a shocked look to him, "you'll do not such thing," I said.

He raised an eyebrow, "what makes you so sure?" he challenged.

I smirked, "because genius, we're here," I said as I pulled him to a stop.

He gave me a look before directing his gaze to the wooden door in front of us. I saw nervousness flutter across his face quickly but I placed my hand on the doorknob quickly before flashing him a quick smile.

"No going back now," I said before pushing on the doors.

They opened and stilled the conversation that was being held in the room. All eyes turned our way and I flashed the inhabitants a bright smile. No one moved and I raised my eyebrows before whistling.

"Hello? Anyone home?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ivy," someone breathed out.

I turned to the source and was almost tackled by Storm. Her arms were wrapped tightly around me and she was... squealing slightly? Kill me now.

"Hey, Buddy," I said awkwardly as I patted her back.

She pulled back and looked me over, checking for any injuries, "You're... alright?" she said slowly, as if shocked.

I nodded before laughing, "I'm fine Storm, calm down," I said while shaking my head slightly.

She smiled brightly before turning to the Professor with an apologetic expression, "Guess you were right," she said.

I swear the Professor smirked. But he nodded and accepted the half apology before looking to me and giving me a small smile, which was returned. With me out of the way his attention turned to behind me and he met Victor's eyes. I didn't watch the staring contest, and choose to look around the room.

Jean had said that the others were most likely going off at the Professor but Storm was the only one here. I turned back to the contest and saw Victor was still looking at him but with very little conviction. He looked defeated, like he had given up the tough guy facade. I waited patiently for it to end but neither of them seemed to be backing down, the Professor's brow was slightly furrowed as though he was confused.

Where is Logan?

The Professor suddenly turned to Storm and I, "Storm perhaps you should take Ivy down to the danger room, she is worried about the others," he said dismissively before giving Victor his attention again.

Storm nodded and grabbed my elbow gently before leading me from the room and down the hallway.

* * *

"Oh," was all I said.

Storm chuckled, "you didn't understand a word I just said did you?" she asked as we walked.

I shook my head, "not one," I said cheerfully.

She laughed harder, "It's just to help us, with fighting, team work and anything else you can think of," she said with a pleasant smile.

We entered the elevator.

The door shut and my thoughts went back to Victor, who was talking with the Professor right at this moment. I turned to Storm with a worried expression.

"If Victor was to stay, what would you do?" I asked her nervously.

She turned to me with a thoughtful expression, "I would welcome him just as I welcomed you," she said with another smile.

I let out a breath of air, "thank god," I said, relief flooding my voice.

She chuckled before turning me with a look I couldn't place, "is it just me or have you noticed that the sexy gene runs in Logan's family," she said so bluntly causing me to choke slightly.

"What!" I yelled, not used to such things coming from Storms mouth.

She blushed, "just saying,"

I chuckled, "you think Victors attractive!" I accused.

She blushed deeper as she glared at me, "I do not," she defended.

I shook my head, "yes Storm, I have noticed that it runs in Logan's family" I said while rolling my eyes playfully earning a shove from the lean woman.

"So which way?" I asked as I stood in the empty hallway.

She sighed before turning me around and pushing me in the right direction, "right," I said awkwardly as we walked down the pristine halls.

"Right through here, we'll just inform them that we're here instead of just waltzing in," she said as she sat down at a table.

A window was in front of her and beyond that were miles and miles of forest, "Whoa, is that the danger room?" I asked.

She nodded, "they look to be doing a hunting and tracking assignment," she said looking at the controls in front of her.

I stilled her hands, "can we join them?" I asked, bouncing on my feet.

She looked at me thoughtfully, "Logan's a heartless tracker," she said, almost as a warning.

"Well then best not get caught,"

* * *

**Logan's POV**

I chuckled as Bobby squirmed under me as I sat on him, "Too easy," I said with a smirk.

He glared at me before scoffing, "you cheated," he accused.

I snorted, "how did I cheat?" I argued, moving off him and standing up.

Bobby shrugged before grinning, "give me 10 minutes, I'll think of it," he said before rubbing his back.

I chuckled softly before John came out of his hiding spot, puffing, "Doors to the danger room have been opened," he said, "who would come in here?" he asked curiously.

I shrugged as Piotr landed on the ground with a thud and looked as confused as we all felt, "So they want in on the training?" Piotr said uncertainly.

I shrugged, "more hunting guys," I said easily.

Bobby nodded, "Can you tell who it is?" he asked me, pulling a few twigs out of his hair.

I rolled my eyes before walking towards the door to the Danger room.

"I don't even want to know how you know the way back," John said with a smirk.

I grunted as we reached the door. No one was there.

"Can you catch a... a scent?" Piotr asked me.

I sniffed around a bit before catching a slight fresh smell. It smells like freshly cut grass and fresh rain with a hint of vanilla. Storm.

"Storm's here," I said before frowning, something else... rose and ginger...

Bobby nodded, "makes sense, she must be finished talking to the Professor," he said.

I shook my head, "Someone else..." I said, frustrated.

We all froze as a small giggle rode up on the wind. We all raised our eyebrows in unison. I knew that giggle, and now that I think about I knew that smell.

I chuckled, "Can you hear us, Ivy?"

* * *

**Ivy's POV**

His deep chuckled reverberated through the woods, "Can you hear us, Ivy?"

I tried to stifle my giggle, "Maybe," I shouted back.

His loud laugh was my reward and I couldn't stop the smile that bloomed on my face. Storm giggled as she nudged me playfully.

"I think you do know how that particular gene runs through his family," she said smugly.

I snorted as I heard John shout back a reply, "You girls want in on our little game?"

I laughed loudly, "What are the rules?" I yelled.

I heard a deep, growling chuckle come from Logan, causing a shiver to go down my spine, "You run,"

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be fun...**

**Pure Logan/Ivy moments is what I want to write... so all aboard the Logan smut train!**

**-Taila**


	15. The Game is On

**A/N Hello, my lovely followers ****  
How are you this fine... morning...night... okay day, we'll just stick with that.**

**As normal I own nothing but the poll on my page you should vote for ;)**

* * *

I felt heat pool in my stomach when Logan's words floated over to me. Storm looked over to me knowingly and I tried to glare back.

"Give us a five minute head start," Storm yelled over the rustling of the trees.

We barely heard John shout an affirmative before we were sprinting through the undergrowth at top speed. We didn't run for very long before we stopped and faced each other.

"We should split up, I can try to push Logan off our scent with some fog but something tells me he's eager to find you," she said quickly.

I smiled cheekily, "but maybe I'm not eager to be found," Storm shot me a confused expression, "straight away," I finished.

Storm nodded before rolling her eyes playfully, "you two are so cute," she said childishly.

I poked my tongue in her direction before we split up, both heading off in opposite direction away from the door. I knew a little about tracking, so I set out trying to find a body of water. It would erase my scent and hopefully throw Logan off even more.

As I ran a thick fog slowly started to take shape. I paid it no notice as it wasn't interrupting my sight or other sense just yet; it was only leaving a feeling of excitement in its wake. But as I ran, getting further and further away from Logan, the fog thickened until I had to come to a complete stop because I couldn't see anything that wasn't within touching distance.

I walked at a slower, more cautious pace, keeping my hands out in front of me to avoid any unwelcome trees or foliage. The fog was thick, making my dress damp and sticky. It was also, hopefully, confusing Logan's unparallel senses, giving us a major advantage.

I heard a low whistle somewhere far off to my left and guessed that it was the boy's way of communicating. I hesitated before continuing in my stride, picking up the pace a little. I didn't know why they had whistled and I just hoped that it wasn't me. I had walked for maybe five minutes when I heard a splash and my movements were hindered a little.

Frowning I reached down and felt cool water under my fingers. I grinned like the Cheshire cat before wading in further, up to mid thigh. The hem of my dress was getting a little wet and my shoes were completely soaked, but I didn't care. I was playing a game and I wanted to win.

I walked in the stream for a while before climbing out of the other side and squeezing the water out of the bottom of my dress. I heard my shoes squeak with each step I took, making me glare down at them. I debated whether or not taking them off was wise and just decided to take them off and leave them.

When we're all done they should be sitting in the now empty danger room. Since they weren't a part of the room, they weren't exactly going to disappear with it, were they? I just chucked them randomly into the pulsing grey fog before turning and attempting to find a good hiding spot.

I bumped into a tree and looked up. It had a strong sturdy trunk but I couldn't see how high up it went. I shrugged before turning to leave and find another tree but a loud splash stopped me. I froze and slowly turned around; I couldn't see anything but that didn't mean nothing was there.

I gripped the lowest branch and pulled myself up quickly. I climbed as far up as I dared before stopping and sitting down on a thick branch. My heart was pounding in my chest and I was scared that whoever was down there could hear it easily. If it was Logan, then yes, he _could_ probably hear it.

I heard scuffling, a large shape trying to make its way through the thick fog. A grunt sounded from the bottom of the trunk and I recognized it easily. _How did he find me so easily?_ I thought slightly annoyed. I had hidden well and covered my tracks perfectly... perfectish.

The grunt became a low growl before more movement and then silence. He left? The fog must be really mucking up his senses, I did throw my shoes in a random direction, and he can probably smell them. But when he finds out that it's my shoes and not me, he would come back.

That's my cue to leave.

I quietly climbed down the tree and landed on the ground with a muffled _thud_. I stopped to listen, trying to see if anyone or anything had heard my descent. After a few minutes, in which no crazy cute guys came running out at me, I deemed it safe to continue.

I took a few cautious steps forwards.

"I'm disappointed; I thought you'd play this game a little better," I heard a deep voice growl from behind me.

I spun and saw a dark figure, a black outline in the fog, "Maybe I'm still playing," I said back playfully, my heart thumping in my chest.

He took a few steps forward and I could see the basic features of his face, "really," he growled, a low chuckle echoing around me.

I felt like a rabbit that had been caught by the wolf, only I didn't know what the wolf wanted, "you haven't won yet," I said breathlessly.

He chuckled again, causing a shiver to run through me, "but I haven't lost either," he said tauntingly taking a few steps forward.

By now I could make out his chocolate eyes, darkened by an emotion I couldn't place. I swallowed, unsure about what to do next. _He's going to win_ a voice said in the back of my head. As if he could read my mind a slow smirk found its way onto his lips and he stood there confidently. I knew he would win and he knew it to.

Cocky bastard.

"Nice weather," he commented, watching my every move with keen eyes.

I narrowed my green orbs at him, "small talk? Really?" I asked.

He chuckled, but it sounded more dangerous than before, "well I don't see you running and prolonging our game," he said.

My breath came quicker and butterflies twisted my stomach when he words reached my air. I sucked in the thick air, "why would I? You'd catch me before I could blink," I finally forced out.

His smirk turned predatory, "isn't that the idea?" he asked, taking a step back, giving me more room.

I knew I should run, laugh as he lost me in the fog but his dark eyes were captivating. It's not that I didn't want to look away, it was like I couldn't. His smirk softened a little and he blinked lazily. I snapped out of it and while he was distracted, I ran for it. It took a few seconds for him to notice I had followed his advice and attempted to skip town.

After a few seconds I could hear his confident, booming footsteps behind me, gaining quickly. My heart was pounding and my breath came in gasps. Twigs and stones dug into my bare feet and my dress rid up a little, revealing my creamy legs. He was gaining quickly. Too quickly.

A large shape came into my vision and I managed to slow down. My hands whacked again the stone wall in front of me. I couldn't hear his trailing footsteps behind me anymore and when I spun around I was met with the infuriating sight of never ending fog.

He was still playing his little game.

I hope Storm's had more luck than I have. Twigs started creaking and snapping left, right and centre and my head spun around trying to follow the sounds, but they were over whelming. I felt dizzy and closed my eyes while clutching my head. I felt a looming presence and my eyes snapped open and they meet briefly with a chocolate coloured gaze.

I held his gaze for a millisecond before my wrists were taken and lifted above my head. It all happened in a heartbeat and I felt dizzy afterwards. In that one heartbeat he had closer, surrounding me from all sides. I couldn't see anything other than him, smell anything other than him. He was breathing just as hard as I was, his breath tickling my face.

I sighed, "You won," I said simply, leaning my head back and closing my eyes, trying to ignore his close proximity.

He breathed out a laugh, his warm breath hitting my bare neck, making me suppress a shiver, "not yet, you could still get out," he said hopefully.

I chuckled but shook my head, relaxing a little more, "I'm not going to even bother," I said tiredly.

Logan's grip on my wrist tightened and he shifted so he was closer, "you sure?" he asked me.

I nodded, my eyes still closed, "positive," I said, wiggling slightly as his grip tightened even more.

His breath caught, causing me to open my eyes again. I gazed at him curiously, his eyes were closed and he was breathing through his nose heavily. If I wanted to, now would be the perfect time to run... again.

_Ah, what the heck_

I ducked suddenly, shocking Logan and causing him face-plant into the stone wall he had been holding me captive against mere moments ago. I scuttled across the ground, struggling to stand up. I heard a deep growl sound from behind me before a hand gripped my ankle yanking me towards them.

I yelped as I flew across the ground and right back to Logan, who had an amused expression on his face, "What happened to 'I give up?'" he asked me transferring his grip to my hands which he once again placed above my head.

I wiggled violently, making him straddled me and hold me down with his weight, "what happened to 'are you sure?'" I countered.

He chuckled, his voice reaching my ears like music, "well, you were close, but not close enough," he said, as if to placate me.

I scoffed before wiggling again, causing an emotion to flicker across his face too fast for me to identify it, "I haven't lost yet," I said aggressively, still struggling against his iron grip.

He smirked down at me, obviously amused by my weak efforts, "well not yet," he said smugly.

I let out a loud yell before slumping back down to the ground and sighing. Logan looked down at me, the fog making his hair shine with slight moisture. He was wearing a white tank top that perfectly defined his muscles while a light sheen of sweat made his muscles all the more alluring. I licked my dry lips before glaring at him slightly.

His eyes weren't on my own but staring at my lips. I felt heat pool in my stomach and a small shiver course through me. His eyes snapped back to mine and he gave me a small smile.

"Sorry, I was thinking," he offered as an explanation.

I nodded before looking around, trying to think of an escape route. I was thinking too but I wasn't going to admit that I was thinking about his full lips. No. I struggled to think about escaping when I could hear his light breathing and smell him so clearly.

"You can't escape this time Ivy," he said lowly.

I let my eyes drop back to his before pouting as I realized he was right, "remind me never to challenge you to a tracking fight," I said in a huff.

He laughed loudly before standing up and offering me a hand. I looked at it briefly before taking it confidently and allowing him to yank me to my feet. I looked around as I dropped his hand.

"How do we get back?" I asked, looking around at the thickening fog.

Logan looked around, noticing how the fog was thickening, "Storm's about to be caught, that's why she's thickening it, so she can get away," he explained.

I nodded, and after a few minutes I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. I wonder how Logan would fare now... I dismissed the thought quickly; he would still bloody catch me. I took a step further away from him; well I think it was away from him. When I didn't hear him respond I continued walking backwards.

That was until I bumped into something,

"Trying to run again?" he asked me.

I yelped and started to run but an arm circled my waist and brought me back to slam against a concrete hard chest.

"I'll take that as a yes?" he said while wrapping his arm more securely around my waist.

I tried not to let my eyes flutter close, but he must have caught it, "Ivy," he said softly.

I swallowed, biting my lower lip nervously as he turned me to face him. He looked down at me, a soft look in his eyes, but beneath that a dark wanting. My breath caught in my throat as his lips slowly lowered to mine. His lips gently brushed against mine, asking a silent question. I lifted my hands to wind into his damp, soft hair and pressed myself closer, giving him his answer.

He responded by taking my lips in a hungry kiss.

* * *

**There we go, a kind of smut filled chapter, I wanted to dedicate it fully to their first kiss, and I hope I did a good job? Tell me with a review and you could replace Ivy ;)**

**-Taila**


	16. Unfinished Business

**A/N Hey guys I'm so happy, I completed my first story a few days ago! Totally Whipped is now complete :) So I'm in a good writing mood, you could say :)**

**100 FOLLOWERS OMG**

**I own nothing**

* * *

I felt the pressure of the rock wall behind me as Logan pushed me into it, still kissing me furiously. I moaned into the kiss and felt a rumbling in his chest before a low growl sounded against my lips.

My arms were around his neck, fingers threading through his soft hair. His lips were soft and warm as they moved against mine. The fog stopped the cold breeze from brushing against my flushed skin so all I could feel was Logan's warmth.

"Ivy," he growled against my lips, pushing me up against the wall harder.

I gasped allowing him access to my mouth. The kiss didn't last much longer, since we could both feel the fog lightening up and starting to disappear.

Logan pulled back, his eyes still dark with wanting, "Storms been caught," he whispered.

I nodded and slid away from the rock before starting the long walk back in the direction I had come. I heard Logan chuckled and I turned to face him with frown.

"What?" I asked him, still walking, but backwards.

"You do know that all we have to do is deactivate the controls and then the room is back to normal? We don't have to walk through all of this," he informed me as he caught up to me.

I blushed as the though struck me, "oh," was all I said back.

He smiled before whistling loudly. It started quiet low before escalating quickly and ending up high as he could go before his whistle broke.

A few seconds later the trees started flickering, "how does it work?" I asked him, watching my foot pass through a stick.

He shrugged, "Storm does it, I don't know how though," he admitted.

I nodded, "maybe she informs the exercise is over?" I guessed.

He just gave me another lost look, "no idea,"

I giggled, watching the trees disappear altogether and Storm, Bobby, John and Piotr came into view. I smiled and waved at Storm and saw her eyebrows shoot up at our how close I was to Logan.

"How easy was it?" John asked Logan.

Logan scoffed and clapped him on the back, "five minutes?" he estimated.

I snorted, "No, that was how long it took me to run off," I said grumpily.

He looked thoughtful for a minute, "right, sorry, six minutes," he corrected.

I glared at him before storming over to Ororo and taking her elbow. I poked my tongue out at the boys before taking Storm and leaving the room.

"So, how long did it take?" she asked, getting the truth.

I shrugged, "longer than six minutes," I told her firmly.

She chuckled and put an arm around my shoulder, "well how much longer?" she probed.

I scoffed, muttering something about pressure and the perfume I was wearing. She cracked up laughing before socking me on the shoulder. I yelped and rubbed the spot as she gave me a blinding smile.

"Why are you so happy?" I muttered, watching as she practically skipped down the hall to the elevator.

She looked at me curiously, "why aren't you?" she asked me.

I shrugged before hopping in the elevator and going up. She spluttered when the door slammed in her face but the thick door stopped any of her curses travelling through to my delicate ears. I smirked to myself as I felt the elevator lurch up.

When the door opened soundlessly I stepped out and tried to find my way to the Professors office. Hopefully he had had enough time alone with Victor and I could drop in on the conversation. I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind and I don't think that Victor would either.

I calmly walked over to the door, smugness radiated off me because I found my own way without help or hesitation. I was smirking as I knocked on the heavy wooden doors.

"Professor?" I asked as I swung the door open.

I looked in to see both occupants staring at me curiously. Victor was calmly seated and didn't have any anger sparking in his eyes so the 'talk' must be going well... so far that is. Xavier looked like his calm and rational self, which was enough of a reassurance for me.

"May I come in?" I asked, not directing the question to anyone in particular.

The Professor nodded and I walked in and sat down in the spare seat next to Victor. He gave me an uncharacteristic smile before giving the professor his full attention once again. I didn't pay much attention to what the professor was actually saying. I only wanted to give Victor a little bit of comfort which I was hoping my presence would bring.

"Ivy, do you agree?" Xavier asked me politely.

I frowned, "I'm sorry?" I said, slightly embarrassed that I hadn't been listening.

"Do you think that Mr. Creed would be an invaluable team member?" he repeated.

I nodded, "he is well controlled Professor, and quite powerful," I added, giving Victor a small smirk.

He smirked back and chuckled quietly, his chest rumbling. The Professor watched our exchange with a mild interest in his eyes and a smile playing on his lips. The professor nodded and shifted, looking down at the papers on his desk.

"Ivy, I believe that the room next to yours is free," he said looking up at us quickly.

I cocked my head, "I thought that was Piotr's room," I objected.

He shook his head fondly, "on your left is Piotr's room, but on your right there is a spare room," he corrected.

I nodded and stood from the couch, Victor copying my movements. I gave the Professor a faint smile as a goodbye before motioning for Victor to follow me. We walked out the door, closing it softly behind us.

"I didn't actually think he would let you stay so easily" I informed him.

He chuckled, "he didn't at first but only after I told him every little detail that I knew did he seem to be considering it," he told me with a smirk.

I looked over to him, "do you feel like you've done the right thing?" I asked him softly.

He looked down at me with curiosity alight in his eyes, "I feel like I have, yeah," he said dismissively, looking out a window we passed.

I smiled and whacked his shoulder, "you almost looked poetic," I cooed.

He dead-panned and scoffed walking ahead of me, his long legs quickly eating up the distance. I laughed loudly and ran after him, only making him walk faster.

"Damn you and your long legs," I huffed as I ran after him.

He just walked faster in response, passing the hallway we should have been turning down. He started heading down the stairs ignoring my loud cussing behind him. He disappeared in the direction of the Kitchen.

"I swear to God Victor, if you jumped out the window or something—"I started to say, annoyance lacing my voice.

I entered the Kitchen only to see him head to head with Logan. Logan glaring like there was no tomorrow and Victor smirking like he was a cat who had caught the canary. I sighed and walked up to them, my anger started to become more difficult to handle.

"You boys can play 'who's the boss' later," I said as I pushed them each back aggressively.

I gave Victor a meaningful look before motioning for him to follow me once again. He relaxed and followed after me with another smirk shot in Logan's direction. When we were in the hallway and out of earshot I lit into him.

"Victor! What the hell, if you don't bloody play nice, I'm going to sent you to the goddamn kennel!" I yelled as I rushed up the stairs.

He snorted but didn't respond, simply allowing me to let out my anger by lashing out at him, "isn't he your stupid brother? Are yet you two are acting like a pack of WILD DOGS," I screamed.

He rolled his eyes as I came to a stop outside his new room, pushing the door open. He walked in, his feet stomping against the ground in arrogance. He nodded, running his fingers over the bed posts.

"Nice room," he commented stationing himself at the window and looking outside.

I smiled, my pent up anger gone, leaving me feeling slightly guilty for yelling, "It is." I said back awkwardly.

Quite like my room, his walls were bare and the room had no personal feel to it. I looked around, wondering if he had any other items of clothing.

"Do you have any other clothes? Personal items?" I asked him sitting on his bed.

He turned to me and nodded, "at a safe house," he said drily, "not too far from here," he finished.

I pursed my lips, "should we go get your stuff then? Maybe a few other items, shampoo and the like," I asked him pulling my knees up to my chest and squirming uncomfortably in my damp dress.

He gave me a weak smirk, "I think we should both have a shower first," he suggested.

I nodded, "meet back here in 40?" I asked, giving us each decent time to shower away the past day.

"Good enough for me," he said before turning and heading into the bathroom.

I took this as my cue to leave, and found my own way out of his bedroom. I closed his door behind me before turning and waltzing over to mine. I gratefully lost my dirty dress before climbing into the shower, the hot water washing away the grime of the past hours.

I sat in the shower for 15 minutes before commanding myself to get out, so I wouldn't have to rush getting dressed. I hopped out quickly drying my hair with my towel before grabbing a different one and wrapping around myself securely.

I opened the bathroom door, the steam flooding out behind me. I looked up and saw Logan sitting impatiently on m bed, anger rolling off him in waves.

"Logan?" I said in a small voice, gaining his attention.

His head snapped up and anger was dancing in his dark eyes, "Ivy, would you mind telling what the hell is going on?" he asked, his voice was like the calm before a storm.

"I-uh, Victor's on the team," I said weakly, clutching my towel tighter.

His eyes flashed dangerously causing me to take a small step back. He caught my movements and stood taking a step towards me.

"Why?" he growled.

I shifted uncomfortably, "I-I don't k-know," I stuttered.

Logan's aggression was starting to scare me. His eyes were flashing and his muscles were tense, bulging and flexing through the white top he was wearing. His nostrils flared, and his face softened.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he whispered apologetically, holding out a hand.

I nodded my head but made no move to go closer to him or to take his hand. His eyes flashed again but not with anger, it was something closer to fear.

"Its fine," I told him with a faint smile.

He winced, "no, it's not, I frightened you," he said more firmly.

I chuckled humourlessly, "not your fault," I said, shaking my head, "you don't remember what happened all those years ago but you still associate him with it, you know you felt pain but you don't know if he was the cause of it or not," I whispered looking at him through my lashes.

He looked at me, taking a few steps forward, shock a main emotion in his eyes, "yeah, I guess," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

I shifted at the change in emotion, "not your fault," I repeated more firmly, looking him in the eyes.

He nodded and chuckled embarrassingly, "don't tell anyone that, it didn't happened," he told me, pointing his finger at me with amusement in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't think anyone would believe me, probably get in trouble for spreading lies about you," I said playfully.

He poked me in the cheek with his raised finger, chuckling, "yes, you probably would get in trouble," he said, looking thoughtful.

I snorted, rolling my shoulders as I felt water dripping down my back from my damp hair. Logan cocked his head before he took a strand of my hair in his hand, twirling it in his hands.

"What shampoo do you use?" he asked me.

I frowned, "uh why?" I asked him, slightly curiously.

He shrugged, "I was wondering, is all, you smell like rose and ginger," he said slowly.

I nodded, "I use this herbal shampoo, it has ginger in it," I explained.

He cocked his head, "where does the rose come from then? Body wash?" he asked.

I chuckled, I was actually having this conversation, with a man no less, "I prefer non-scented body soaps," I said with a shake of my head.

He frowned, his eyebrows furrowing, "then..." he trailed off.

I smiled softly, "maybe that's just me?" I asked him, rubbing his arm.

He nodded, "most likely, ginger and rose smell quite complimentary," he said with a sly smile.

I shifted, remembering that I was wearing nothing but a towel and Logan was in my 'bubble,' not that it wasn't uncomfortable but memories of earlier today flooded back into my mind. He caught my eyes and smiled before chuckling.

He leant down and pressed a soft kiss to my lips before turning and walking into my closet, humming under his breath.

"It's cold outside," he said over his shoulder before rummaging through my clothes.

A few minutes later he can back out, carrying a thick woollen jersey, a white tank top and some jeans. He passed them to me before starting to walk over to the door.

He looked at me as he placed his hand on the doorknob, "don't want you to get sick, I'm not known for my patience," he said smugly before walking out the door.

I frowned as I thought over his words. My brain finally caught onto the sexual meaning and I coughed, blushing. Well... I quickly over to the door, and threw it open.

"Neither am I," I yelled down the hall after him.

He froze in his tracks and started walking quickly back. I squeaked and hurried back into my room, locking the door. I waited for a few seconds before I heard a bang on the door. He hit the door for a few more minutes before rattling the doorknob and stomping off.

I love winning.

* * *

**Hey guys, so I have 100 followers and I feel awesome :) *smirks* oh yeah :)**

**-Taila**


	17. Lowest form of Trickery

**A/N Good to see you again guys :) Sorry if Victor seems a bit OOC in this one but I was thinking... he has probably never felt anything for a girl so he might be confused, and he trusts Ivy the most at the moment.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

I huffed and checked the watch on my left wrist. Where they hell was he? I don't remember telling him to meet back here in whatever time suits him. I rolled my eyes as the shower finally turned off and Victor came out in nothing but a towel.

He saw me and rose his eyebrows suggestively, "don't even think about," I warned him.

He just smirked as he walked over to the pile of clothes he had left on the dresser, "why not?" he inquired.

I scoffed, "taken," I said simply, my eyes fill of confindence.

"And Storm would kill me," I muttered under my breath as he retreated back into the bathroom to get dressed.

I sighed and stood before pacing the length of the room. My excitement from the talk with Logan was fading and I suddenly felt very tired. As in "I-can-barely-keep-my-eyelids-open" tired. I winced, pulling on my red hair gently as I thought. They had been worried enough to call me and command me to come home.

Something had them worried. Logan's voice had been full of fear which wasn't the most relaxing thing. His voice was usually commanding and gruff not tired and fill of concern. I shuddered, very unsettling. Victor knew what was going on... and he was going to tell me.

Tonight.

The bathroom door opened silently but Victor's arrogant strut informed me he was ready. I didn't turn to look at him as I threw open the door and stalked down the hallways, heading towards the front of the house, where my car was still nicely parked.

I heard him following me, as I jiggled the keys in my hand absently. I was mentally running over questions to ask him when we were alone, I wanted a straight answer and I don't think he would give me one if we were surrounded by people he didn't know. Not that he knew me, we weren't buddies or anything but I convinced him to come here, so that has to count as something.

I jumped down the front steps, quickly approaching my car. I felt eyes on me and turned to face the kitchen window. I bit back a chuckle when I saw Kitty, Storm, John, Jean and Logan's faces basically pressed up against the glass. I wiggled my fingers in a little wave before shaking my head in amusement and climbing into my car.

As soon as Victor was comfortable I started the engine and circled the front before racing out the main gate. I looked over to Victor and he just gestured left, so I turned the steering wheel and set off.

We drove in silence before Victor cleared his throat uncomfortably. I turned and gave him a smile to show I was listening. He wiped his face before opening his mouth.

"What were you saying before?" he asked, his eyes quickly flicking to me before returning to the window.

I frowned; "huh?" was all I said.

He sighed, "About... Storm?" he said.

Oh you have got to be kidding me. I rolled my eyes before stealing a glance at him. He looked nervous and—dare I say it—hopeful? Okay this was not on the list of normal Victor behaviour.

"That... she'd kill me?" I said slowly, testing to see if this is what he wanted.

He just nodded back, still staring out the window thoughtfully. I frowned but kept my gaze on the road ahead of me. We were heading further away from any populated places and I started to feel extremely nervous. It felt like something was wrong.

"She would," I continued, trying to keep my voice light.

He frowned and looked over at me, "why?" he asked simply.

I giggled when I remembered what Storm had said, "Well, she said and I quote 'is it just me or have you noticed that the sexy gene runs through Logan's family'" I said, my voice rising to a slightly higher pitch.

Victor's face darkened, "so she finds my brother attractive?" he asked.

I shot him a look, "let me finish," I snorted.

He looked bashful for a second before he waved me on with his hand, "as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted... after she said that I was shocked, I mean Storm doesn't say things like that, so when I expressed my shock in the form of shouted words," I chuckled before continuing, "she blushed and I could tell, so I asked her 'you think Victor's attractive,"

I left it there and Victor looked at me, clearly waiting for the rest of the story. I smirked and turned my focus back on the road.

"Well?" he demanded.

I turned to look at him with an innocent expression, "well what?" I asked.

He snarled, "What did she say?"

I shrugged, "I'll tell you, _if_ you answer my questions first," I stated, giving him a serious look.

He fell silent, before nodding ever so slightly and directing me down a small dirt road that came off the main street we were on. I ignored the voice screaming in my head and turned the steering wheel sharply.

I shifted uncomfortably, "what were you planning to do to me?" I asked him, flinching when the question came out wrong, "you know what I mean," I said when he looked smug.

He swallowed, "take you back to base," he said hesitantly.

"Why?" I demanded, confused.

"Because my old boss had a quarrel with you _and_ the 'X-men' so kidnapping and... killing you would have been killing two birds with one stone," he explained his voice tense.

I stiffened, "were you going to kill me?" I asked my voice void of emotion.

He shook his head, "I was given orders to not harm you... at all," he said, shooting me a look.

I laughed bitterly, "someone giving the mighty Victor Creed orders," I said sarcastically.

Victor's eyes flashed in anger, "but as you can see, it's over," he said dismissively.

I nodded and faced the road again, anger coursing through my veins. Death. That was what I would have been facing if Logan hadn't convinced Victor otherwise. If Victor wasn't a good man. I breathed out a sigh of relief before rubbing a hand over my face and blinking tiredly.

"So you know where the home base is?" I asked excitedly, my previous anger forgotten.

Victor suddenly looked extremely guilty, as he mumbled something under his breath.

"Victor?" I questioned, trying to get him to look at me.

"Yeah," he muttered, "so does Xavier,"

I grinned, "That means we can get them," I said.

Victor nodded, "we plan too," he said his voice back to the normal sarcastic purr.

"When?" I asked, suddenly eager to meet the one who had ordered my kidnapping.

Victor's eyes darted away and the guilt washed over his face again, "right now," he said quietly.

I frowned, "Victor, what are you going—" I stopped as I slammed on the brakes.

I swallowed and faced Victor, a dark anger dancing in my eyes, "the X-men are doing it right now," I clarified, "this was a distraction, you don't have a safe house anywhere do you?" I accused.

He sighed, "Xavier requested I do it," he said, the tone in his voice stated that this was final.

I frowned as Victors cold demeanour fell back into place. I gunned the engine and spun the car around, heading back to the mansion as fast as I could. We didn't say a word on the rushed trip home; no words needed to be said. My anger filled the air with tension and Victor was acting like his icy self.

As the car pulled up to the house, I jumped out while it was still moving and sprinted to the door, throwing it open in anger. Victor was hot on my heels as I ran to Xavier's office. My legs ate up the distance fairly quickly and in no time I was slamming open the doors... revealing an empty office.

I growled in frustration before spinning on my heel and crashing into Victor. I snarled and tried to side step him but he caught my arms in an iron grip.

"I'm sorry," he said as I felt a prick in my arm and an icy cold rush through my body.

The room swayed and my vision blurred before everything went black.

* * *

I woke up groaning, holding my pounding head. I looked around quickly but I recognized my own room... with a guilty looking Victor looking out my window.

"Vi'or," I slurred, trying to get out of the bed.

He turned and met my eyes, "you're awake?" he said sounding shocked.

I fell out of the bed with a loud crack, "you... bas'rd," I murmured.

He winced when he heard the loud crack, "Xavier said that if you find out, I had to do it, so if you want to blame anyone, blame him," he said furiously.

He was clearly frustrated. I smirked, they had left him out as well, making him stay home and take care of the newbie.

"He left y-you," I stuttered, my voice starting to return.

He didn't answer as I struggled to pick myself up off the floor. As soon as this drowsiness was over, I was shifting then I was out of here. I leant back against the bed frame catching my breath. If I took things slow, I would recover faster. Hopefully.

We sat in silence, both too caught up in our own thoughts to engage in conversation. I felt my strength returning and started to stand. I faked a stumbled and Victor rolled his eyes before walking over to me and placing my arm around his shoulder so he could support me. I shot him an apologetic look before grabbing my hairbrush off the bedside table and hitting him on the head with it. Hard.

He crumpled to the floor and I felt a wave of guilt wash over me but I pushed it back. I patted his back, "sorry big guy," I mumbled before wobbling to my feet.

I stretched my aching body before thinking about changing. After a few quick seconds I felt four paws hit the ground. I shook my head and growled to no one in particular. I smirked, no one would catch me. I walked past my vanity mirror and stared at the cheetah that smirked back at me. My fur was more bronze then gold and my black spots were more prominent but other than that the only difference was I was much larger than the typical cheetah.

I turned and ran out my door. I would find them. Even if it took me all night. All week.

All year.

* * *

**Please don't hate me, I beg you, I hope you like it and don't hate the sudden turn of events but well I was bored ;)**

**-Taila**


	18. Never mention this AGAIN

**A/N Couldn't stop myself from writing another chapter, just to make you happy :) and myself.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

I growled angrily as I felt all my energy leave my body after that one quick burst of speed. How could I have been so stupid? I should know that Cheetah's can only run for _short_ periods of time. But did I? No.

I racked my brain, trying to find a long-distance runner. The only one that popped into my head was a wolf. I sighed but stopped in the field I was currently running in, and focused on changing again. It hurt more than the last time and I fell to the ground exhausted afterwards.

After this I was sleeping in. And no one could stop me.

I shook my head and pushed myself to my feet, I took another trembling step forward before a weight crashed into my side. I rose to my feet, prepared to attack when I saw Victor snarling back… sporting a large bruise on his forehead.

Oops, I don't think I hit him hard enough.

He chuckled and straightened up, "yes, I'm still kicking," he said, before adding dryly, "did you really think a hairbrush could take me? Insulting," he snorted.

I scoffed and shifted on my feet. He followed my movements carefully and I saw him having a mental battle in his head. He shook his head roughly before looking down at me determinedly.

"Come on then Kid, we have a bad guy to kill," he said, sounding as though he didn't believe he was saying it.

I yelped and nudged his side happily, causing him to really notice me. He whistled and nodded his head approvingly.

"Damn, your big, that's an impressive power," he said with a smirk.

I grinned before looking around and looking back at Victor, clearly saying what I wanted. Victor rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless, "This way pup, we'll we running for a fair bit," he warned.

I nodded before following him as he started to run. This was going to take a while

* * *

Okay a while was an understatement.

We had been running for hours. And I mean hours. But neither of us complained, we just sucked it up and kept our feet hitting the ground. We had to find them before they killed themselves. I just prayed we'd make it in time.

I saw Victor started to slow and I matched my pace, almost coming to a complete stop when he did. He pointed to the large, old factory through the trees ahead. Damn I hadn't even noticed it. In fact I don't think I noticed much when I was running, I was too deep in thought.

"Come I know an entrance no one else knows about, it's how I always snuck around," he explained, gently leading me around the large compound.

I followed him stealthily, making sure to avoid any twigs or dry leaves on the ground. I couldn't see any movement around the compound or in the trees, but this was mutants I was dealing with. Not school children.

Victor held a hand in front of my body, stopping my movements, as he brought a finger to his lips. I followed his gaze and saw a large man stalking around the premises. I scoffed under my breath; _things are never easy are they?_

The man looked around curiously before high-tailing it back inside through a thick metal door. Victor waited a few seconds to be sure before he waved me forward and jogged carefully over to a large cluster of trees that had grew right next to the concrete frame. I frowned; I couldn't see a door anywhere?

Victor pulled me forward and pointed at a large hole in the ground. I gave it a distasteful look before bringing my gaze back to Victor. He raised his eyebrows before dropping into the hole. I could hear grunting and assumed he was now crawling. I readied myself before jumping in after him. The landing sent pinpricks of pain up my legs but I shook it off as I looked ahead.

Victor wasn't anywhere in sight.

I whined loudly, attempting to gain his attention if he was nearby. When I heard no movement I whined uneasily before cautiously stepping forward. I couldn't see much in the dark of the tunnel but I tried to move forward nonetheless, my senses on high alert.

Victor would've waited for me, which means his disappearance wasn't exactly voluntary. My stomach clenched from the fear of being alone against an unknown enemy. I tried to run over all the information I knew about this foe as I walked along the winding tunnel.

So he had something against the X-men and… and me but didn't have anything against hiring Mutants to do his dirty work. Well, this man… or woman is a pure genius! I hate mutants but they accept a low income, so why not! I rolled my eyes at the mental conversation I was having, almost tripping when the path started to slope upwards.

I focused more on my surroundings and picked up the pace. I was at a slow jog when I saw the first peek of light at the end of tunnel. Okay let me rephrase that, I was at a jogging pace when a flash of light was at the end of the underground… 'Door'

There. Now it doesn't sound like I'm jogging to my death.

I held back an uneasy whine when I emerged into a dusty and dark room. With the little bit of light provided I could see most of the basic shapes on the room, but I needed more time to make out the details.

So I hovered at the entrance, waiting for my eyesight to improve before venturing out. When details became clear I debated about leaving my little safe haven and venturing further in. but before I could make up my mind, someone else made it up for me.

"Damn, this guy weighs a bloody tone!"

I froze at the sound of a deep voice, most likely a male. This was not good.

"Yeah well, Boss said if we waited in the tunnel either this traitorous bastard or the chick would come through," another gruff voice answered.

I heard more mumbling, "doesn't change the fact that this guy weighs more than me,"

A snort, "yeah well unlike you it's all in muscle, so get your ass moving,"

A lot more shuffling and a horrible banging noise, like a rotten melon bursting. I winced.

"Opps."

A few mumbled curse words and the sound of fabric rubbing against fabric. Most likely the "fat" one picking Victor back up… after dropping him.

"If he is a traitor…" the first guy started.

All the movement stopped and I inched out further, hoping to get a glimpse of the two flunkies. I could guess his next line would have something to do with me most likely tagging along, so I decided to act fast.

The room I was in looked like a storage room, with big wooden crates in stacks around me. I snorted before nudging one causing it to fall to the ground and smash. Both the males jumped and the one that wasn't holding Victor started to slowly come towards me.

All I had to do was wait patiently.

Actually screw it; I've never been the patient type.

I snarled and threw myself out of the shadow, sending more crates—and the man—tumbling to the ground. I acted on impulse and used my teeth to give a fatal slash to his exposed throat. I heard a gun cocking, causing me to fly across the room, rolling and changing direction so I wouldn't risk getting hit by a well aimed bullet.

I dove behind a crate and silence fell over the room. I heard the guards labored breathing, and sat back on my haunches waiting for him to take the final two steps into my range so I could deal with him and then attempt to wake up Victor.

The man took the final steps and I rushed out, lashing at his torso with all I had, tackling him to the floor. He let out a shriek before I slashed at his throat, ending the cry abruptly.

I turned to my fallen pack mate and sprinted forward. When I reached him I whined sharply in his ear, hoping the high pitched noise would wake him up. When nothing happened I started to knock over crates hoping he would wake up.

Nothing.

I looked around and noticed a pail. Curiously I waded over to it and sniffed. Oh god, I have the feeling they never went on toilet breaks, that is nasty. Taking another look at Victor, I had an internal battle… but after one good argument from one side the battle ended. I gingerly picked up the pail handle in my teeth and walked over to Victor.

I sent up a silent apology before dumping the contents on him. He woke up spluttering and coughing wildly. I backed up, knowing he wasn't going to be very happy with me for my previous action. He froze when he—no doubt—noticed that the liquid on him wasn't pure water. He turned a slow glare on me and I sent an innocent and apologetic one back before standing up and gesturing to the door with my head.

He stood up slowly pulling off his jacket and wiping his face furiously before tossing the now damp jacket aside. After another glare he stalked forward and almost pulled the door of its hinges before storming out of the room.

Yeah, I pissed him off.

* * *

**Hey love you guys!**

**-Taila**


	19. Butt Naked

**A/N Hey guys, chapter 19, here it is then**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

I swear I could hear Victor muttering under his breath as we stalked through the empty corridors. It was kind of funny, dumping a bucket of piss on his head. Of course, I don't think he thinks so cause I've been catching words like _kill _and _Ivy_ in the same sentence. So yeah, not funny.

I heard talking and froze; Victor followed my actions once it reached his ears as well. We shared a look as we waited for the owners to come around the corner. I waited for the voice to grow louder… or even fainter but nothing happened. It stayed at the same pitch and tone.

So the person wasn't moving. Guard post then?

Victor took a few cautious steps forward, and peeked around the corner before shaking his head and ducking over to my side. He leant down, close to my ear and began to whisper.

"They have everyone centered around the main part of the compound; it's where he'll be and where the others will be." He said, his eyes trained on the corner, "but it also means that's where all the guards are… one way in and one way out," he told me grimly, meeting my eyes for a split second.

I nodded, my brain searching for a way. I couldn't open the door and I would be harder to fight, being in the shape of a large wolf. So I had a plan but I didn't really know how to… _tell_ Victor. The easiest way I could think of would be to change back to human form and then change back to wolf when I needed too. It would hurt but might help with the distraction.

I felt my bones crack at the change and Victors eyes widened at the sight. He turned around quickly to grant me some privacy and I mentally thanked him for it. When I was done, I tentively tapped him on the shoulder, my body moaning at the pressure of changing between forms.

"Victor, I have a plan but I don't know if you're going to like it," I mumbled into his ear.

He turned but quickly averted his eyes when he saw I was nude. I rolled my eyes as he replied, "And…?"

I shifted, "I can't open the door with paws and you can," I started, "but, I can be the perfect distraction," I finished smugly.

He turned to me sharply, "Jimmy would kill me," he stated.

I rolled my eyes, "Jimmy's not here," I retorted, meeting his eyes.

He nodded, "What do you mean distraction?" he questioned.

I pursed my lips as I tried to find the right words, "I'll walk out, they'll be too shocked to shoot I bet, and then I'll attack. I can do a lot of damage in most of my forms," I explained, "and while I'm doing that you sneak past them and get in there," I said firmly.

Victor paused to think, "Which… form do you think will be most effective?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at me again.

I stopped and thought for a minute, "Mountain Lion…?" I asked hesitantly.

He shook his head, "anything else?"

"Uhm… Tiger?" I said, almost excitedly.

He frowned, "Which one?"

I laughed, "You know about tigers?" I asked him, trying to hold back the giggles.

He glared while he nodded, "yes, now answer the damn question," he demanded.

"Siberian," I said as an answer.

He nodded before shaking his head, "You wolf is huge, I think you should stick with that," he praised.

I nodded before he asked another question, "why is it the biggest?" he asked, his eyes alight with curiosity.

I shrugged, ducking my head to hide the slight blush, "it was my first, and the one I prefer the most," I started to say, "my mum used to say it was my 'spirit animal'" I explained, chuckling slightly at the memories.

Victor nodded before jerking his head towards the plenty of guards no doubt stationed outside the _only _entrance, "Well Jake? Gonna get your ass out there?" he said.

I frowned, "Jake?" I asked sarcastically.

He snorted, "Like off Twilight," he sniggered.

I gave him a look as I stood up and brushed off imaginary dust; "you watch Twilight?" was all I said before I stalked out into the hallway.

I walked—hopefully confidently—out into the hallway, quickly snatching the attention of the guards standing loyally by the large door. I caught sight of a small keypad and sent up a prayer that Victor either knew the code or could break down the door. But by the looks of it, the first option was the only _possible_ one.

"Evening Boys," I said slyly, my voice taking on a flirtatious tone.

They all looked extremely confused at my sudden appearance… and the fact I wasn't wearing a thing.

"You wouldn't happen to see if any guys wearing leather spandex came through here would you?" I asked, remembering the time John had teased Kitty about her 'catsuit.'

One of the guards took a few confident steps forward, "No ma'am but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises," he stated, his finger lightly touching the hilt of his gun, as he tried to make a point.

I slowly looked down at his finger before raising my gaze to him as I smirked, "But… I haven't had my fun yet," I said, my voice taking on a deeper timber, as the change started to occur.

I ran forward, thinking of what Jake does in the Twilight movies. Yes… I have watched them and yes, if you judge me I will rip out your spleen and make you eat it. I ran forward and lunged, speeding up the change like I never had before. I'll admit, I doubt I would be doing it again anytime soon because it _hurt like a bitch!_

I roared as I landed on the guard who had spoke, ripping him in half. Gory, yes… but effective? Definitely.

The other started shooting, and I tried my best to avoid as many as possible, but I couldn't stop the few grazes I felt. I saw a group of guards—maybe two or three, not really a group—reloading their guns and I took chance, and leaped again, knocking them to the ground with my force and weight. A small yelp sounded from them as I attacked ruthlessly. A large… explosion sounded, causing everyone to tumble to the floor. Now where on earth did that come from?

I didn't have time to answer my question because; someone quickly recovered and shot at me. They missed—by a mile—by it still caught my attention. I growled triumphantly as I took them down.

Nothing was going to stand in the way of me and my family.

I heard a growl and spotted Victor taking out a few guards as he made his way to the keypad. I paused to watch him and make sure he got through. I smiled wolfishly as he was granted entrance but a guard took the opportunity to fire at me. I yelped as a bullet was buried into my back leg.

Victor's head snapped towards me and he made a move to come towards me, I shook my head quickly. Trying to tell him to go through the _stupid door!_ He hesitated but quickly turned and shot through the closing metal door.

I turned back to the hallway filled with Guards, most struggling back to their feet. This would not be entirely pleasant. But I had to admit that living with the X-men had improved my fighting skills, if only a little. But if I follow my instincts I should be alright. At the moment my instinct was telling me something important.

I couldn't win if those damn humans had those guns.

I looked around quickly, trying to get my bearings as a few humans managed to climb to their feet. I didn't get to look around much before I heard a gun cocking, causing me to dive away from the source of the noise. One shot was fired, but didn't even go near me.

Damn I was getting good at this.

I turned and snarled at the man who had fired, only to see that _he_ was a _she_… and she was awfully familiar…

* * *

**Ohhh, damn, cliffy… so if you hate me tell me… NICELY, but if you love me I would love to hear it!**


	20. Twilight? Really?

**A/N Hey, yip another chapter so soon? My brother threatened me, saying he expected two or more chapters by the end of the weekend! He's nagging because this is the second story I've started… and I thinks he's on to story number 20 or something… we started at the same time. **

**I have four stories… only ones completed…**

**Anyway I own nothing**

* * *

I watched as the female smirked and lowered her weapon, "Now that I have your attention, little Ivy," she taunted.

I looked at the female who was clad in black, with hair exactly like mine; long and deep burgundy with a slight wave. She had the same basic bone structure as me and my plump lips but she didn't have my warm green eyes. She had cold, hard grey eyes.

Aunty Ashleigh.

I cocked my head at her, showing my confusion. She chuckled and placed her gun back in its holster. The others had their guns raised at me but she motioned at them to back off. They hesitated, at first, but eventually they nodded and their guns pointed at the floor.

"Miss me, my little pup," she cooed.

I shifted uncomfortably at the familiar nickname, my eyes flicking between the other guards and my only living family member. She wasn't meant to be living though… I watched her die. I heard her die. This… this wasn't possible!

I whined and shook my head angrily, this wasn't happening!

Ashleigh nodded to herself as she watched my movements, "you have questions…" she assumed, "well, let's go check up on your friends before I answer them huh?" she said before striding past me and entering a code into the brightly lit keypad.

I watched her dumbfounded, before she turned and waved me in, waiting for me to follow her. I did, but hesitantly, follow her through the thick doors. I entered which looked like a larger, _cleaner_ version of the warehouse we had entered the compound through.

But unlike that other room this one wasn't stacked with boxes. It was stacked with metal chairs, and various pieces of equipment I didn't want to investigate. It was also occupied by my friends.

Their heads snapped towards the door as we entered, confusion etched onto their faces, clear as day. I hurried over to them, sniffing for blood. I winced when it was all I could smell, their scents mingling, giving me a headache. I whined and roughly tossed my head before meeting my Aunt's gaze once again.

She chuckled, "well, my pup, did you miss your friends?" she asked, playing with a blade in her hands.

I growled half-heartedly at her, as I paced the room, my gaze settling on the large man that was situated in the centre. He had a large animalistic grin and was watching my movements with… admiration?

"Ivy Elizabeth Ryder," he stated, giving Ashleigh a quick approving nod before his eyes sought me out again.

I huffed and stopped my pacing, watching him carefully. He smiled and clapped his hands together once, a loud laugh emitting from his mouth.

"Incredible, she's incredible," he gushed, standing up from his seat, hands still clasped together.

He paced around me, his eyes raking over my large form. He laughed again and kept walking in a large circle around me. A silence fell over the room as the crazy man just kept chuckling to himself. No one spoke and all I could hear was my friends labored breathing.

"I must say, that the… tests I've chosen for you dear, will work wonders" he praised, halting in his movements.

I was more than confused. This man didn't seemed to want to be best buddies for life, it sounded as though he wanted… a test subject. No… not again.

"After last time, I thought I would never see you again," he said, seeming almost upset at the thought.

He sighed and went back to his seat, "last time, your family came to the rescue, didn't they? And they both died getting you out," he said with a quick shake of his head, "your father and your beloved Aunty Ashleigh," he said, gesturing with his hand towards my aunty.

"But it seems that I couldn't kill them, even when I tried so damn hard," he said, anger starting to lace his voice, "no they wouldn't die," he said, annoyingly.

"Your father healed, no matter what I threw at him." He scoffed, "and your aunty—who I thought had died in an explosion—actually got out."

I shuddered with anger and fear. My father was dead! I felt my bones crack as my change took over forcefully. I screamed out of anger and pain as my body finished the change, leaving me panting on the ground. My Aunty ran over and quickly draped her jacket over me.

"Ivy, be careful sweetheart," she murmured as she helped me to my feet and dragged me over to a chair, sitting me down.

"My father's dead," I spat out, glaring at the man who looked at me in wonder.

He shook his head and clucked his tongue, "no—"

"Yes he is! I watched the light leave his eyes," I roared, standing to my feet, the jacket pooling at my feet.

He watched my anger flare with a smile, "Oh but he is very much alive, how could I kill an immortal?" he questioned.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, "where is he?" I whispered.

The man chuckled, "oh, no you don't. He is my leverage, along with these 'X-men'" he said, making a face.

I scoffed, "oh really? What's next? You're going to break into song and tell me your master plan?" I said sarcastically, earning a quick flash of anger in his eyes.

He chuckled darkly, "I may have a song or two up my sleeve, wanna hear?" he taunted.

I snorted and looked away, folding my arms across my chest. This was all to cliché. Like a book or a very poor movie. The damsel in distresses family is very much alive, concluding in a massive plot twist. The evil, mad criminal mastermind will use the family and the damsel's friends to get the damsel to do what he wants, but she'll fight back in a sudden rage of anger and determination!

I watched as the man walked over to Storm, dragging a knife down her cheek, leaving a trail of deep red blood on her caramel coloured skin. He was talking in a monotone as I sorted out my thoughts. I didn't want to wait for the right line in the script, for the right scene, to intervene. I didn't want to wait at all.

I felt my blood boil in anger.

The anger coursed through me, lighting up my blood. If I waited for the right moment, someone was going to get hurt. I couldn't care less about Ashleigh… not anymore. She wasn't with me. She was with him. The people who held me captive, the people who did tests on me!

I could imagine it now. Someone reading this or watching this on a large screen, waiting for the heroine to make a move, take out the big bad guy. I could practically hear them yelling at the screen; "Change now," "kill him" "what are you waiting for?"

I growled, quietly in my throat; what was I waiting for? Why was I hanging around? Why was I waiting? I felt the anger grow to a size my body could barely sustain. It made my body shake and tremble.

He had my father. He had my friends. My gaze fell over Logan.

He had my future.

I shifted slightly, making my Aunt drop the hand she had placed on my shoulder. I walked away from her and curiously looked at the various knifes the man had placed out on a large silver tray. The whole scene seemed very… medical, almost. Clean.

The man paid me no attention now, choosing instead to focus on the others. I tried to seem small and non-threatening as I focused on my anger. Trying to rein it in, and use it. My father always said that emotions could be the downfall of you, but they could also be your rise to the top. He said no matter what the emotion was I could use it. Bitterness, resentment, anger… grief. They were all helpful, all useable, all my path to the top.

I allowed my anger to take over, even though I could practically hear the voice screaming in my head, telling me not to let my anger control my body. That I would hurt more than just the enemy. But the rewards were too great, risk _them,_ but save us all? Or leave us at the hands of an insane man who thought he could improve us?

Well, didn't know I was the brooding type.

Meh, you learn new things about yourself all the time, I guess.

I ignored the previous mental comment and instead focused on myself. The anger fueling my change. I kept the grunts to a minimal, not that it made a difference; the man wasn't focusing on me at all. The others didn't pay me much attention either, any other day I would've taken that as an insult but today I took it as one word; helpful.

I felt my bones crack, and the pain was worse then I had ever suffered through with one of my changes. Yet I made not a sound. I felt my bones snapping and reforming, larger than I had ever experienced. Still no sound. The man continued to ramble on, actually telling us his story, and why he was doing what he was doing.

His voice reached my ears as meaningless babble while my heartbeat pounded in my ears. It was almost deafening, the sound of my own heart. Throughout this time, this change, the only noise I ever made was when my four paws hit the ground.

Hard.

His head shot to mine, and his eyes widened considerably. I took it as a sign that he was shocked. They others had similar expressions and I wondered why, they had seen me in this form not half an hour ago? I looked over to my Aunty who was looking at me with wide eyes and something hit me. I was looking _over_ to her, not _up_ at her.

Great, now I _do _look like Jake of Twilight.

* * *

**Something didn't seem right about this chapter… I don't know why… maybe cause I was rushed, who knows? Anyway please don't hate it! Gotta love the Twilight references though ;)**

**-Taila**


End file.
